


Only The Brave One

by Cheekygirlinred



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Louis Tomlinson, Dark Harry Styles, Fake Beta Louis, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Jealousy, King Harry Styles, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mean Harry, Multi, Omega Louis, Other, Prince Harry Styles, Rape, Royal Harry, Royal Harry Styles, Slow Burn, Strong Louis Tomlinson, Stubborn Louis Tomlinson, Violence, badass louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekygirlinred/pseuds/Cheekygirlinred
Summary: ‘You know what we do with the ones who kill Alphas?’Oh Louis knew. They kill them. It was the biggest crime to kill an Alpha. And Louis Killed at least 20.‘Execute them’ he said, and for the first time he felt scared.‘You are misinformed, Beta.’ Said the King and the brown Alpha for the first time started to grin. The Omega was confused. What was worse than death? The Alpha clearly saw the confusion on his face.‘It is called Blood Revange.’It felt like as if the air had frozen.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 686
Kudos: 812





	1. Chapter 1

He probably had a broken rib and his leg was injured too but he could not stop! Not when he was this close to find his sisters. The distant shouting continued and in every passed second they were closer and closer. The boy reached a little creek and he writhed through it. The water washed away his traces and he hoped that maybe this will confuse and slow down his persecutors. His scent blocker would have helped to hide his smell but the past days he couldn’t refresh it and it started to lose its effect. He felt his adrenalin rush ended and it started to become more and more difficult to run. His leg worried him, now he has to stay in his hiding place for a few days, and each passed day would bring him further from his sisters he thought angrily. Finally he reached the old tree where he hid his package, especially his scent blocker. His omega whined in distress, but the boy ignored it just like he did in the last 2 years.

He quickly pierced through the bag for the little bottle. The shouting started again and it came closer in every second. It looks like the water didn’t help him. He put on the scent blocker. Even if they catch him they would think he is a Beta. No one cares about Betas, it was safer. He could not let them find out he is an Omega. All those sad looking, broken images came to his mind. Omegas were worthless in Etai. They were the bottom of the social ladder, Alphas said they are weak, and only good for satisfying an Alpha or to carry his child. Omegas needed attention. Many of them tolerated humiliation and shame, often beatings rather than be alone. It was against their nature to harm anything. Betas were fine, they were the servants of Alphas, they could even serve in the army. They were irrelevant for Alphas. And that is what he needed now.  
He grabbed his package and headed to the other side of the forest. He considered switching to his wolf form, but he needed to carry his bag, full of his medication, maps and his memories. If he could reach the end of the forest he would leave Etai and the wolves could not reach him. He thought of his sisters and pushed himself to start run again. Hot tears ran down on his cheeks because of the pain on his side and in his leg but he just whipped them away angrily. He spent the last two years dancing on the edge of life, killed many Alphas, travelled across the country he almost died two times. He is a survivor. A fighter. And he would fight till his last breath as a free wolf. He was not afraid of death.  
He could smell the Alphas before he could see them. At least 3 of them.

He could already see the light at the end of the forest, like a little ray of hope calling his name. It was close, still so far. He had to make a decision, if he stays in human form he would probably get caught but they will think he is a Beta. If he turns into wolf form, they will know what he is and even if he can escape he would lose all of his belonging, including the map to his sisters.  
The decision was made. Quickly he ran to a big old tree with a hole in its trunk and hid his bag carefully. With a knife he made a small sign on the bark of the tree and threw some leaves to the top of the bag. His scent blockers will last for maximum three days, hopefully long enough that he can escape from wherever they will drag him. If not, God help him.

‘Where are you little wolf?’

‘Come here, we won’t hurt you!’ he heard the Alphas calling him. He scoffed at them. If they think he will go down easily they could not be more wrong. Hopefully he could kill at least two of them, and run away from the third. Fist he had to distract them from the tree. The little wolf started to run to the opposite direction, away from the shouting. He was not in wolf form, but he was not defenceless. He tightened his grip around his dagger, Nemesis, and took a sharp turn. He was about to head toward to the deep of the forest when a loud growl was heard from behind him.

‘End of the game little bitch.’

There was a big, bulked up bald man in front of him. The little boy quickly took a defensive stance and glared at the man.

‘It will end if I slice your throat.’

The Alpha looked at him in disbelief and then burst into laughing. It was so typical, the Omega could hardly stand not to roll his eyes. They all laughed at the beginning, and then they could no longer when he sliced their throat. He held Nemesis in front of him and waited for the right moment.

The Alpha started to laugh more hysterically when he noticed the knife. ‘What’re you going to do with that small toothpick? Poke my side? You can barely hold it! Give it to me now and I might not kill you.  
‘If you want it come here and take it, fucker!’

‘What did you just call me?!’ roared the Alpha angrily using a hint of his alpha voice. It was another disadvantage of Omegas. It was in their nature that if an alpha uses his alpha voice they have to submit, sometimes they could even drop. Being alone and fighting for his life for two years, taught him many things, including the power to ignore alpha voice. At the beginning it hurt like hell, he dropped many times, sometimes for days, but eventually he learned how to ignore it. He would never submit to anyone, especially not to this weak excuse of alpha in front of him.

‘You heard me just fine. Fucker.’ The apha’s eyes darkened and the omega felt the adrenalin rush running through his body. It won’t be his easiest fight with his injured rib and leg but he has to try it for his sisters.  
‘I will enjoy every scream that leaves your mouth when I rip you apart!’

The man threw himself forward with a loud roar. The boy quickly dodged the attack and got behind the Alphas back. He was about to stick Nemesis into the back of the man, when the Alpha spun at lightning speed and pushed him against the tree behind him. He felt the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

‘Pathetic. I do a world a favour by killing you.’ grinned the Alpha.  
Alphas were much stronger than Omegas, if he wants to live he has to be quick. Clenching his teeth he stood up and looked into the eyes of the man.

‘You know what I feel sorry for?.’ Smiled the boy. The Alpha tilted his head waiting for the answer.  
‘That I can’t see your face when you realise an Omega killed you.’  
The man’s confused expression was replaced by an angrier one a few seconds later when the world sank into his brain.  
‘You are an Omega! It is even better! You know where omegas belong. Under an Alpha with a big dick in them!’ he laughed darkly and the boy wanted nothing more than slicing his neck. ‘ I will call you my Little Bitch and I will teach you how to respect an Alpha. If you beg nicely I will let my mates to fuck you too sometimes!’ he grinned and launched toward the boy.  
The next second his head hit the ground and his body followed it a few seconds later. His blood slowly painted the grass around his dead body red, making a harsh contrast in the forest.

‘My name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson.’ Mumbled the boy looking down at the dead Alpha and wiped the warm blood from his knife. ‘And you will never hurt an Omega again.’

The other two Alpha couldn’t even notice him before their dead body hit the ground. Louis felt a well-known satisfaction rushed through him when he felt the Alpha’s blood on his hands. They always underestimated him. He was small, curvy and an Omega. But he was fast, clever and persistent. He climbed down slowly from the tree and crossed the two corpses. He had to find his bag and disappear as fast as he could. The Alphas were all from the castle. If the King found out their death he will send more guards to find and kill Louis.  
He knew it was not his smartest decision to sneak into the Castle, but he had no choice! He was so sure that his sisters will be there he could not wait more to plan out the details. Of course they weren’t and he had to run for his life, and he probably just signed his death sentence by killing three Alpha guards. He needed to get out of here.  
Just as he was about to run to the signed tree, pain slit in the back of his neck and everything went dark. The last thing he saw was a blonde guy grabbing him.  
He was in trouble.

He woke up when someone tossed him to the ground. He couldn’t help the little cream escaped his mouth when the hard floor hit his injured rib and he almost blanked out. He rolled to his side and tried to stop the tears burning his eyes. The first thing he noticed that he was still alive. The sharp pain reminded him well enough. The second was that he lay on a cold marble floor, in the middle of a huge hall. The third was the collar around his neck. A thick chain was attached to it, which other end rested in the hands of the blond Beta who knocked him out. How could he be so careless to not to think about that maybe they sent Betas too? Betas he could not smell. Then the smell hit his nose and he tensed.

There were Alphas like the three in the forest. They always think that they are the strongest of all them, that they are can control everything, that they are literally God. Louis just saw them as weak, pathetic human beings. He would never submit to them.

But someone had to keep those Alphas in track. Someone who is stronger, bigger, someone they fear. They were the “royals”. Louis could not have to look up to know that there were two of them in front of him. Their smell was stronger than any other Alpha’s he ever smelled. They smelled like power. He had to hold his breath to clear his head. The omega in him started banging on his chest to bow his head and ask for their forgiveness. He pushed away the wolf. If he die today, he will die with his head held high.  
‘My majesty, that is the Beta who sneaked into the palace. We caught him in the forest, after he killed three of our men.’ Said the Beta as he kicked the Omegas body forward. Louis hissed at the pain but managed to stand on two knees and he looked up.

Three alphas and the Beta stood behind him, at least 4 alphas next to the wall and 4 omegas in the corner. He sneaked a glance towards them. He wished he could not, they all had pretty collars around their neck, with almost transparent clothes on them, bruises on their body. But it was not scared Louis the most. Their faces. The lack of emotions behind their eyes. They didn’t even looked sad or angry. They were just lifeless. There was a brunette girl in the middle; she was beautiful with her big brown eyes, slim figure and shiny hair. She stared in front of her, then as if feeling Louis’s gaze she looked up and stared in his eyes. Her eyes only reflected pity, like she saw this situation many times and she know what is going to happen next.  
It was not fear that flooded his body. It was pure anger. He was angry for these girls, angry for his sisters and angry for himself. Then he snapped his eyes and looked directly at the King in front of him.  
It was the most disrespectful thing that a wolf could do.

Louis finally met with a real Alpha. The King was huge, strong and demanding. Louis could not imagine how big the King’s wolf was. He sat in his throne above everyone else looking directly at the boy. The Omega had to gather all his willpower not to look at the ground. On his right, an Alpha stood with short brown hair, probably his right hand.

‘Lower your eyes Beta.’ Said the brown alpha. Louis wanted to roll his eyes.

‘Why would I do that?’

For a moment clear shock appeared on the Alphas face, which quickly transformed into anger.

‘You are in front of Desmond Styles the Third, Son of Edward Styles, King of Etai. Bow your head Beta in front of your King!’ the Alpha continued.

‘I have no king! And I won’t bow my head to anyone!’

Then sharp pain split through his cheeks as the Alpha next to him slapped him. He felt blood run into his mouth.  
‘Watch your mouth or we cut out your thong.’ Hissed the Alpha and stepped back. He was not sure why they have not done that already. He looked at the Omegas, they were visibly more tensed.

‘Now lower your eyes!’ Said the brown Alpha using hint of his alpha voice. Louis heard the Omegas whined from the corner. He pitied them. The boy glared at the Alpha and spit blood in front of himself. He felt the anger radiating from the man.

‘I said lower your eyes!’ he shouted now using his full alpha voice. Louis felt his knees shaken a bit and his Omega bagging his chest despairingly to follow the order, but he ignored it again. One girl in the corner dropped, and the others started crying too. Even the Beta behind him tensed and bowed his head. The man stared at him angrily, ready to kill him.

‘You litt-‘just as the Alpha headed to his direction a loud voice stopped him. ‘Nickolas! Back to your place!’  
The King’s order forced him to take a step back and glare at Louis from there. ‘Yes my King.’

The royal Alpha stared at Louis for a few moments, the boy felt like he sees right through him. Royal Alphas had more sophisticated smell and vision. If the King come closer, his scent blockers would not help him. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

‘You killed three of our guards. All of them were Alphas.’ stated the king.

‘Yes I did.’

‘How could you kill three Alphas all by yourself, as a Beta? He asked. He was not angry, it even looked like he enjoyed the situation.  
‘I sliced their throat, one by one. They were weak excuses of Alphas. Even an Omega could have killed them.’ Louis smiled at the King. The Alphas at the wall started to growl at him, but he couldn’t care less.

‘You know what we do with the ones who kill Alphas?’

Oh Louis knew. They kill them. It was the biggest crime to kill an Alpha. And Louis Killed at least 20.

‘Execute them’ he said, and for the first time he felt scared. If he die, his sisters has no hope. He was proper scared now.  
‘You are misinformed, Beta.’ Said the King and the brown Alpha for the first time started to grin. The Omega was confused. What was worse than death? The Alpha clearly saw the confusion on his face.

‘It is called Blood Revange.’

‘What is Blood Revange?’ he asked carefully. The Omegas tensed in the corner, the Beta behind him inhaled sharply it felt like as if the air had frozen.  
The Alpha’s grin only grew at his question.

‘When someone kill an Alpha we don’t execute him. It would be mercy. We let the relatives of the dead take their revenge. The Sinner fight with one of them. If the relative wins he can do whatever he wants. Killing the Sinner is mercy, they usually take them and torture them for weeks.’ Smiled darkly the Alpha.  
Louis knew he fucked up badly this time. There was only one way to survive this, he couldn’t help but ask.

‘What happens if the Sinner wins the fight?

A small smile appeared on the King’s face.

‘That never happened. The sinner always gets his punishment.’ Smiled Nick smugly and all the other Alphas laughed quietly.

‘I asked what happen if he wins?’ the boy persisted. Has to be a way to get out of this! He needed hope.

‘He can walk away freely.’ The King said and Louis’s breath hitched.

It seems like he has to kill other three alphas.

‘Take him to the cells, tomorrow is the Revenge.’ Ordered the King and two guards grabbed Louis by his collar and started to drag him towards the door. He quickly glanced back at the Omegas.  
The girl was conscious again, and they all stared at him. The brunette one looked into his eyes for a moment and it was as if a small reassuring smile appeared on her lips, but before Louis could do anything the girl stared down at the ground again. It was so fast but he was sure that it meant something. Just as he turned back a figure caught his eyes.

His breath hitched. Probably the most gorges Alpha he had ever seen stood beside the wall on the other side of the hall. He was tall, with brown, curly hair. His whole arm was covered in tattoos and his posture just screamed Alpha. His piercing green eyes burned holes into the Omegas body as he was pulled towards the door.

Louis doesn’t have to ask anybody. He knew it was the Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so happy that so many of you are interested in this story! Maybe some of you have already noticed that english is not my mother language, so I might make some mistakes during writing, but I just hope they are not distracting.  
> I promise I try to write as fast as I can, and bring new chapters frequently! If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask, I don't bite.;)  
> I hope you all have a good time reading it!   
> All the love xx

Throwing his back against the cold cell wall, Louis wondered when things have turned so bad. How did he get from his little house at the end of the village to the cells of the Palace? When was the exact moment his life turned upside down?

Was it when he killed for the first time? He remembered crystal clearly the excruciating pain he felt after he realized what he had done. Omegas were naturally life givers, they enjoyed creating things, taking care of others. They could not stand violence, it hurt their wolf. After he took the life of that Alpha who tried to rape him, he was sick for a week. He felt as if his soul was dying, he felt the suffering of his wolf, the guilt that tormented him because of the disgusting act he did. He was sure he was going to die that day. Even though physically he sis not, he lost a piece of his soul.

Or was it when he presented as an Omega? He was so sure he will be a Beta, he had to be a Beta! He had 4 Omega sisters, he was the oldest yet they all presented before him. His family prayed for days for him to present as an Alpha and pull them out of poverty. When he did not they were so sure about his status, a Beta. They prepared that as a Beta he will only earn just enough that they won’t starve to death, and none of them blamed him.

Then one day he woke up swimming in his own sweat and in something else, his body on fire. Male Omegas were so rare; he only thought they were legends. They were so scarce rich Alphas were willing to pay a lot of money to get one and show them off like circus monkeys. If being an Omega was dangerous, being a Male Omega was deadly. Yet he presented as one. After his first heat, he cried for days. He was the only hope for his mother and sisters for a better life after his father died. And he let them down when he presented as an Omega. Even though he knew he could not have done anything about it, he blamed himself. Yet his mother only hugged him and said they will be alright. And foolishly he believed it. Louis felt a lone tear drips down his face. Maybe it all contributed to him being here now -although he knew that they would have gotten over it together- he knew exactly what the turning point was.

The darkest day of his life.

**(FLASHBACK)**

‘Mom, are you sure about this?’ Louis asked sadly, looking down at the golden ring in his palm. He could not believe they did not even have enough money for Daisy’s medicine.

‘Honey, it is okay. Your father would do the same. Daisy’s health is the most important right now.’ His mom said and started to push him towards the door. ‘Go to Greed and find Selly. He will pay fairly for the ring.’ Louis nodded and put the ring in his pocket.

His sister needed her heart medication as soon as possible, so he had to hurry. Greed was a nearby small town where he could sell her mother’s wedding ring for good money, pay for the medicine and maybe a little money will even be left to buy some food. He was about to leave the house when her mother pulled him back into a tight hug. He inhaled the familiar flowery smell and hugged his mom tighter. Jay gently pushed him away and looked sternly into his eyes.

‘Promise me you will be careful, Louis!’ she said ‘I would go myself but your sister needs me here. Stay on the road, hide the ring and talk to no one.’

‘Don’t worry mom, I can take care of myself!’ Her mother sent a small sad smile and gently rubbed his cheek. ‘I know. You were always so strong.’

‘Mom’

‘Go and hurry, honey.’ she said forcing a brave expression on her face and gently lead Louis out of the house. ‘Be here till the next morning, or I will go and personally drag you home.’ She chuckled.’ I love you.’

‘I love you too, Mom.'

Louis not even once stopped on his way, pushing his body forward hurrying toward to his destination. When he wanted to rest, his sister’s face hovered before his eyes, so he continued walking. By late evening he reached Greed and after little searching he find the little shop what his mom talked about, with Sally in it.

Sally was an Alpha with big, fat stomach and a rich beard, but the most outstanding thing, though, was the wooden leg he balanced. Once he was in the army, but after a battle with the nearby tribes, he lost his left leg. That’s when he opened his small shop in the town. He was a good friend of Louis’s father and after his death he always looked after them. He was one of the few decent Alphas, he always treated them with respect regardless of their gender. He offered Jay some money too, but Louis’s mother was a proud wolf and refused it. He gave the money to Louis (more than what the ring really worth), he even suggested for him to stay for the night, but the Omega politely declined since he promised his mother he would get back home as soon as possible. Sally tough insisted that at least he should eat before he leaves and prepared him some stew. Louis thanked his kindness and he set off again.

He was so happy, the money they got for the ring will be enough for the medication, food and they could even buy some new clothes for winter. His sisters needed nice clothes too if they wanted to find Alphas for themselves. Lottie the oldest girl, was in the perfect age to find a mate and she was stunning. She already had suitors, not so bad Alphas who would treat her with respect. ‘She will be so happy’ thought Louis when he reached the border of their village. He walked almost all night only taking a small nap, and he arrived home when the first sunrises hit the ground.

The sight that welcomed him was terrifying.

The village was run down. The fire on the roofs of some houses has not yet completely gone out covering the area with thick smoke. He fastened his steps and reached the first house. The door was kicked in, windows broken leaving sharp shards around the house everywhere. He heard soft cries from the inside, where a woman mourned her husbands, holding him closely to her chest. He looked away and slowly started to walk down the street, manoeuvring between broken fences and dead bodies. He recognised some of them; the boy’s lifeless body, who always pulled his hair when he was younger, lay beside the road with a bleeding wound on his chest. A terrible feeling crawled up on his back sneak straight to his heart. He carefully passed them and with pounding hearth, turned onto the road to their house. No, no this has to be a bad dream. He only left for a few hours, how could this happen. When he saw the open door of their house he broke into running. He tried to smell his siblings or his mom but the thick smoke made it impossible. He stepped inside looking around with a squeezing heart. Their very few furniture were thrown all around the place, broken. Plates lay shattered on the kitchen floor, his mother’s-once beautiful-flowers lay trampled on the corner looking just as lifeless as everything else. He knew he has to find his sibling. ‘They are clever they probably hid from the attackers!’ Louis tried to calm himself. He began to search the house desperately, looking for any clues or anything that would give away where is his family!

Nothing. No one was inside.

His last hope was their small flower garden. Quickly with shaking legs Louis stepped out of the house.

‘Mom’

Among the purple tulips, his mother sat staring into nothing. Hearing his voice she slowly turned her head toward him.

‘Mom’ Louis sobbed out and sank down beside his mommy. ‘Mom, are you okay? What happened? Where are the girls?’ He could not stop the tears running down on his cheeks. There was blood everywhere. With trembling hands he tried to find the bleeding spot, but cold hands stopped him.

‘Louis. My dear Louis.’ His mother said. ‘Come here.’ ‘Mom you are bleeding! I will call the doctor, he will help! Stay here! Louis chocked out and tried to stand up, but his mother grabbed him. ‘Mom, please! You will be alright, you just need a doctor!’ His mother shook his head gently with a soft smile dancing on her lips. ‘Mom?’ he sobbed out, his eyes clouded with tears. ‘Darling, I think my time has come. Please sit down.’ She said gently and weakly patted the ground next to her.

Louis shook his head, but the look in her mother’s eye made him drop down. She grabbed his hands again, gently stroking his fingers.

‘My beautiful, strong son. The bravest wolf in the world. I think I have to leave you now.’ She placed a small kiss on her son’s hand.

She was so scared-scared about her daughters, scared about how they will manage without her; scared about that maybe it’s already too late to save them. However she was not scared about one thing. She knew that Louis was stronger than all of them. Her baby boy was a fighter, he has always been. All memories flashed before her eyes; how the boy refused to submit to anyone and got into trouble because of it. When Louis he punched an Alpha kid because he tried to kiss Lottie. The Alpha got very angry and trying to kill the boy, he chased him through the village; no one could or wanted to stop him. His brave son ran down to the river, the Alpha closely behind him. Louis always played next to the water, building small bunkers, fishing or he just collected rocks. The Alpha was much stronger and faster than the little boy, it was only a matter of time before the Omega got tired. It seemed like the kid finally reached Louis, when suddenly the Omega jumped forward. The Alpha behind him was swallowed by the ground. Falling into a pit, dug by the small Omega, the kid broke his leg and his wrist. Louis was so smug about it, he told everyone how he tricked the Alpha.

Of course the kid’s parent’s couldn’t leave it like that, they were powerful officials.

Louis was publicly whipped the next day.

He bore it without a drop of tear.

Now she looked at the crying boy beside her. She felt weaker with every passed minute, but before she goes she had to know that her children would be fine.

‘Louis, please look at me. You need to promise me something.’ The little boy nodded eagerly trying to control his tears. ‘You have to promise me that you will do everything in your power to find your siblings. Rough Alphas attacked our village, they burned everything, killed the Alphas and they took all the omegas-your sisters too- with themselves probably to sell them. You have to save your sisters, Louis. Do you understand?’

She hated that she had to put this huge burden on her son’s shoulders, but if there was anyone who could save the girls it was Louis.

‘But Mom where should I search them? I don’t think I can…’- ‘Have a little faith, honey. You are stronger than you think. Promise me, that you will try.’ She sobbed and squeezed the boy’s wrist. She saw the exact moment when something changed in the boy’s eyes. A little spark flashed in the troubled ocean blue eyes, promising blood and revenge.

‘I promise mom. I will bring them home.’

Jay Tomlinson was buried in a beautiful flower field, where the soft breeze and the endless summer guarded her sleep.

That day a new promise was born somewhere in a flower field. In front of his mother’s grave a little Omega swore that he will find and kill the one who murdered his mother, who kidnapped his sisters. He will burn down the whole world if he has to, but he will bring them home.

And he never bows before anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone is safe and healthy and tolerates quarantine well.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story it really means a lot! If you have any questions do not hesitate and ask freely! All the love xxx
> 
> (About updating: I'm literally the CEO of unregular updating lmao ,but I will try to stick to a method I promise)

Louis woke up for a loud bang. He spent the night on the cold ground; the damp air and the cold flowing in through the latticed window did not make the cell too comfortable. He heard footsteps approaching him. The boy quickly backed to the wall. If they wanted to kill him in his cell, there is not much chance for him, he could not run. His leg worried him too. Escaping from the Palace a sharp piece of fence cut up his left thigh badly, now dried blood covered the wound. He tried to remove a part of it with his shirt to examine it but it hurt like hell, so he stopped before he would faint from it. It should have been cleaned out, but now all he could hope for was that it not getting infected. His scent blocker luckily still worked.

A key turned in the lock, and then the heavy door opened, allowing the bright light to come in blinding the Omega for a few seconds. 

‘Stand up, the fight will begin in half an hour.’ the blonde Beta who captured him stepped in with a chain in his hand. He wore the same uniform assigned to the guards as the other day. Louis only realized how young was the other, he looked 20, just like Louis.

‘What’s your name?’

The Beta looked surprised for a second then the neutral expression came back to his face.

‘I don’t think that’s your business. Now stand up, and lets go.’

‘Someone is grumpy this morning. Given the circumstances, I should be in a bad mood not you.’ Said the Omega with an eye roll and slowly stood up, trying to spare the injured leg.

‘I’m not grumpy, I just don’t understand why does it matter to you. You probably die today, anyway.’ Said the blond and with a quick motion, he clicked the chain to the collar. He didn’t say it with anger or contempt, more like it is an unshakable fact. Louis wanted to throw up.

‘Promising’ he murmured. ‘Then can it be my last wish? I want to know the wolf’s name who could catch me. I must say it’s pretty impressive’

The Beta looked at him with an unreadable expression, and then with a small sight he shook his head. ‘I’m Niall. Niall Horran.’

‘Nice to meet you, Niall. I’m Louis by the way.’ He sent a small smile to the blonde, who stared at him suspiciously, trying to understand the other.

‘You are weird.’ he stated after a minute and turned to the door dragging Louis with him. ‘Why aren’t you afraid? You know that you have literally zero chance to win.’ He put the key into his pocket. ‘Plus why are you like nice to me, basically it’s my fault that you are here.’ They passed the other cells, Louis just shrugged his shoulder although the beta couldn’t see it. ‘I guess it is the tranquillity of the disadvantaged. Maybe luck will be on my side today too! And don’t flatter yourself I was the one who got myself into this mess.’ he giggled, the blond only shook his head incredulously. He must think I’m crazy wondered Louis and to be honest the guard was probably right. 

The truth was that he was deadly scared, but he wouldn’t have admitted it for all the treasures in the world. They left the Palace and cut through the courtyard, heading toward a circular square. It wasn’t the main building of the Palace, he saw some little houses probably the chambers of the servants and guards. On their way some of the servants stopped for a moment to send him a pitying look, the others just passed them without a glance. For them it was an another average day with boring activities. Louis almost envied them. To divert his thoughts from the coming fight, Louis turned to the Beta.

‘Are you a simple guard or a commander? You don’t have to answer, I’m just curious.’ The Beta looked at him again with an unreadable expression. ‘I’m just trying to understand the hierarchy of this place.’ He tried to explain.

‘You are not from around here, are you?’ The Omega shook his head. Etai was divided into six states; the leading state was also called Etai, where the Palace was located too, Muntai, Hestai, Petai, were along the sea, Tenetai and Kentai were border states. Every state had its own Governor who controlled the territory financially and militarily. However they all obeyed the King. His village was in a border state, Tenetai thus becoming vulnerable to Rough tribes, which attacked the territory frequently. Louis knew it pretty well.

‘I’m a simple guard. Here only Alphas can be commanders, only they have the strength to it. Betas are usually guards.’ Continued the Beta smiling at a servent.

‘That’s the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard’ said the boy before he could think. The blonde snapped his head towards him. ‘Betas, even Omegas are equally capable of making decisions, even leading an army. If they receive the appropriate training, they would be as good as Alphas, maybe even better.’ The blonde looked at him in shock halting in his step, then cleared his throat.

‘I advise you to keep these kinds of thoughts to yourself in front of the King. And hurry up, you wander like my grandmother.’ With that he continued his march dragging the smaller boy after him.

They reached the square, he realized it is more like a small arena. In the middle there was a sandy area encircled with a high fence, a few row of seating looking down at it- people already sitting on it. A more ornate lodge protruded from the stands with throne-like chairs on it, probably for the royals. Louis wondered whether the King or the Prince will watch the battle. He hoped they rather not.

As if they had just heard his thoughts, The King and his son arrived with their guards. People began whisper excitedly on the stands, ladies pointing to the Prince who didn’t spare a glance to them. Niall barely noticeable turned toward him. ‘It is not common that the King and the Prince attend to the Revenges. Usually a King only appoints a judge to supervise the fight.’

‘I feel honoured’ scoffed the Omega with an eye roll to which the guard turned back without a world. He couldn’t help but stared at the Prince. At the hall he thought the powerful smell came from the King, but now he literally felt the strong waves radiating from the Prince. His Omega started to growl restlessly in his chest, feeling the potential danger all ready to run, but he pushed it back. He watched as the Alpha interacted with the other nobles, his gestures screamed superiority, mischief and cunning flashed in his eyes, acting all cocky. They all feared him, and the man clearly enjoyed it. He was good looking as well, making him even more dangerous. Omegas on the stales obviously wanted to arouse his interest; trying to reflect the perfect omega; they acted as submissive and weak as possible. It was disgusting. He couldn’t watch it any longer how those girls humiliated themselves, how they did the complete opposite what he was fighting for. He was about to turn around, when sharp green eyes captures his blues, holding them in trans. His breath hitched as the Prince looked at him intensively like he could see directly into his soul, causing his knees to weaken for a moment.

Then slowly a dark smile crept to the Alphas face.

Louis couldn’t bring himself to look away; he just stared openly at the man in front of him, and then there looking into the emerald green eyes he realized; he found the embodiment of all the things he fought against. The Prince represented everything he hated about Alphas; the arrogance, the will to hurt others. Fear slowly left his body letting the burning rage replace it.

He was ready. Ready to fight for his sisters, for the memory of his mother, to fight against tyranny. But most importantly he was ready to fight for himself.

Loud trumpeting silenced the excited chattering, pulling the boy out of his toughts. Niall led him inside the fighting field, clicking the chain down of his heavy collar.

‘If you beg they might let you to live.’ He said hurriedly and with a sad look on his eyes left him standing there. It was not even an option but the Beta’s worry warmed his heart a little; the thought that if he die here today, someone might feel sad about it at least a little.

The stalls were packed, rich looking Alphas and their Omegas watched him with judging eyes, some of them looked at him with disgust others with a hint of sadness. He felt like a piece of meat in the circle of wolves. He saw movement from the corner of his eyes as two man started to walk toward him. One of them was huge, the Omega was sure that he would have been able to break his spine into two with a snap of his fingers. He was from lower classes according to his dirty clothes. He looked at Louis and lowly growled at him. Friendly, thought the omega and turned to the other. There was nothing special about him apart from how young he looked. His clothes were quite expensive though, probably a middle class noble or a rich merchant which meant that he probably learned combat training. It could be a problem. He waited for a third opponent, but it seemed like only the two wanted to take part in the Revenge.

‘My faithful people.’ The King’s powerful voice was heard and silence fell over the arena. ‘We gathered together on this sacred day to serve justice by the name of God, to the three Alphas who were killed by this Beta.’ Insults were heard from the stalls. ‘The rules are clear. The one who overcomes the other or kill him wins the fight. The Revengers can choose the branch they want to fight in.’ he turned to the fighters looking them over until his haze settled on the boy pointedly for a few moments, then he raised his hands. ‘Let the justice be served! Let the Revenge begin!’

Loud cheer filled the arena, then Nick stepped forward, looking at the Revengers. He looked Louis up and down with a malevolent grin. Louis wanted to punch him in the face.

‘I summon Braxton Whitefang, brother of Grey Whitefang, to step forward and name his chosen branch.’ The bigger guy took a step and the loud cheer broke out again.

Louis used the time to study his opponent. He was taller, stronger and heathier than him, one hit and he will be on the ground probably dead. But Louis knew he was clever and fast. Faster than many Alphas. His only chance was to tire out his opponent and wait for the perfect moment to attack, which might never come. The problem was his injured leg, it slowed him down too. He could only hope that it will last for long enough otherwise he didn’t even dare think about it…

‘I choose bare-hand fight.’ answered Braxton and looked at Louis. ‘You killed my brother. I want to feel how your pretty neck breaks under my hands.’ He snarled. Louis looked at him with a bored expression. ‘Funny how your brother said something like this before I cut his throat. I must say it was pretty easy.’

The Alpha’s eyes darkened -not even waiting for the starting signal- with a loud roar he threw himself at Louis. The smaller one with a quick jump evaded the attack just in time and stood up. Before the other could register what happened, he sent a strong kick to the opponent’s knees. The Alpha roared in pain and angrily reached for him missing it again. A loud gasp was heard from the stalls all eyes on them following every movement they made.

‘I will kill you, little bitch!’ snarled Braxton and tried to grab him again. Louis jumped to his left, which was a bad decision. His injured leg couldn’t hold his weight and he fell to the ground with a loud whine. For a moment stares danced in front of his eyes, and he could just roll over in time from the Alphas kick. He tried to stand up but a strong hit caused him to fly away a few meters and land on the ground with a loud bang. The collision pushed the air out of his lungs. He gasped for air. He knew he had to get up but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t force his body to move. He could feel the Alpha approaching him then he stopped above him. The Omega waited for the next punch, but he only felt as the other leaned closer, his disgusting smell swung them around.

‘You know I changed my mind.’ Louis could feel the smile on the other’s lips as Braxton leaned closer. ‘I will kill you slowly. Breaking bone after bone, till you don’t have more tears to cry.’ The thought send shiver down on the Omega’s spine. ‘Then when you feel like it can’t get worse, I will start to skin you.’ ‘And when you start brgging me to kill you to end your suffering’ he continued whispering ‘I will heal you. I will fix every broken bone just so I can break them again. And again.’ He chuckled and reached out to grab the boy’s arm, probably to break the first bone.

But his hand could never reach the skin.

He backed away with a loud shout, his eyes full of sand blinding the Alpha. Louis quickly stood up and with a big jump he grabbed his neck and broke it whit one powerful motion.

After the loud crack, the stalls fell into silence. 

With heavy breaths he stepped away from the dead body and looked up just to meet with shocked faces. Niall stood next to the door looking at him with a shocked expression as well than a barely noticeable smile appeared on his face. Silent whisper started as the boy dragged his body closer to the podium. His body ached from the punches, the wound on his leg started to bleed again, but the adrenalin in his body reduced the pain. He felt the heavy green eyes following him, burning a hole into his back but he refused to look into them afraid of what he might see. Instead he looked directly at Nick and raised his eyebrows.

The Alpha quickly put up his neutral expression and cleared his throat.

‘I summon Samuel O’benach, cousin of Jacob O’benach to step forward and name his chosen branch.’

The boy stepped forward hesitantly and took a quick look at Louis before answering.

‘I chose dagger duel.’

Louis wanted to laugh out loud and dance around, instead he just pulled his lips into a small smile. He started to train with his dagger, Nemesis, after his mother died. He stole the knife from a merchant after the man refused to sell him anything because of his status. He originally just wanted to steal some bread but then he saw the weapon. It was a perfectly balanced dagger with a beautiful burgundy grip. He grabbed it and ran, leaving the food behind. The thought that Nemesis now might rot in the royal armoury made him sad. When he wins he will ask for it.

‘Beta chose a dagger!’ Nick’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. ‘if you even know what it is.’

Louis ignored the comment and examined the box before him. There were big, small, straight and bent blades too. He took a look at Samuel who chosen a bigger one with a sharp end. He thought for a moment then grabbed the smallest one, tossed it a few times to make sure it was well balanced. He could not even compare it to his own but it will do. Nick closed the boy then glanced at his weapon and snorted at him.

‘Carefully Beta, you might stab your finger with that needle.’

‘I would rather stab you’ he thought and stepped back. Maybe later.

He walked in the middle of the sandy area standing face to face with Samuel. Braxton’s body disappeared not leaving a single drop of blood behind him. He looked at his new opponent searching for weak spots then he furrowed his eyebrows. The Alpha looked uncomfortable, gripping his dagger which was probably too big for him. People always assumed that the bigger the weapon the better it is, which was completely wrong. It all depended on balance and he could see from there that Samuel’s weapon was terrible.

‘3, 2 ,1. Fight’ he heard Nick’s voice and they started to circle around each other. Examining the alpha’s posture Louis noticed he left his right side completely open for any attack. Why would he choose this branch when he was clearly bad at it?

Something was not right about him but Louis couldn’t point out what was it.

A minute and another passed with circling around; it was the battle of patience, both of them waited for the other to take the first step. Finally the Alpha got enough and tried to attack Louis’s shoulder. The Omega quickly spun away from the stab and the cat-mouse game continued. Samuel looked more and more desperate minute by minute. Louis just than realized, that the Alpha front of him was scared. He looked ready to cry but wait what? Alphas enjoyed fights where they could show their power, they enjoyed dominating their opponent. Yet in front of him stood an Alpha, who was the complete opposite of the stereotype.

‘Enough of the games, kill the Beta Samuel!’ An old looking Alpha shouted from the stalls, probably the Alphas father. Samuel gripped his dagger tighter with shaky hands that only Louis could see.

‘Come on son! We don’t want to sit here all day!’ the shouting became angrier. The Alpha finally decided to attack and once again he tried to stab Louis by his shoulder. With a quick twist the Omega knocked out the dagger from his hand and held the knife to the Alpha’s throat.

‘Tell me one good reason and I won’t kill you.’ He hissed and watched his opponent. To be honest, he didn’t want to kill the man; it was obvious that the Alpha meant no threat to anyone.

‘Kill me.’ What? He must looked confused because Samuel continued.

The Alpha looked into his eyes pleadingly. ‘I’m an Alpha and I lost a fight against you, a Beta. My father is sitting on the stalls. I couldn’t look into his eyes after this shame. I would rather die in a combat than going home after this. I could never be that Alpha my Father wants. ’ Louis started to shake his head.

‘No. Your father will understand it.’ Samuel shook his head with a sad smile. ‘Kill me, Beta. Let me die proudly.’

‘I won’t kill you because of your father! It is my decision whether you live or die. And I chose life.’ He hissed. A small tear escaped the Alphas eyes. Louis was shocked, he never saw an Alpha crying, not even when they knew they are going to die. People who watched them from the stalls started to talk and they tried to see what is happening between the two. He hated Alphas, but he couldn’t bring himself to harm the boy.

‘Kill me!’

‘No!’

‘Kill me now, I deserve it!’

‘NO!’

Warm blood splashed on the Omega’s face.

No, no, no. He knew he didn’t do anything, yet blood dripped along his hand, soaking his clothes . A thick red line appeared on Samuel’s throat, the blood painted the knife red. He dropped the weapon as it burned him and gently let Samuel’s body to the ground when the other started choking from the blood, his body shaking; fighting for his unwanted life before giving up. He saw the exact moment life left Samuel and his body became motionless again, lying in the soft sand.

He heard as guards started to walk towards them, the people on the stalls confusedly shouted demanding to know what had happened.

He looked at the man in front of him and couldn’t help but wonder what kind of Father he had that he decided to cut his own throat. How could he throw away his life just like this?

Shaking his head he slowly stood up and let the guards lift the still warm body and start to carry it towards the entrance, leaving small drops of blood behind them. As he approached the podium the loud shouting died away and all the eyes fell onto him, waiting for his next step. He felt the burning stare from his left causing him to take a glance at the Alpha who sat next to his father. He had an unreadable expression on his face, only staring at the Omega with burning eyes. Louis wanted laugh at his face but he just turned towards the King, who unlikely to his son seemed shocked and angry.

‘My mayesty.’ Louis nodded at the Royal. ’As you can see I defeated my opponents, and with that I earned my freedom am I correct?’ He couldn’t wait to leave this place as soon as possible and continue his search for his sisters. He already wasted a precious day getting further from his family. The King looked at him for a moment then turned towards Nick.

‘He killed three alphas, but I only saw two Revengers. What about the third one? He doesn’t want revenge on his relative?’

‘He didn’t have a family, all of them died in a fire, my King. ’ Nick bowed his head. The King raised his eyebrows than looked back at the Omega chewing his cheeks for a few seconds.

‘I don’t think it’s fair that he didn’t get the chance to serve justice. Don’t you think Beta?’ Louis stared at the man; he can’t be serious.

‘It seems like a personal problem to me. The rules were clear. I had to defeat the Revengers who appeared here today. And I did, now let me leave as you promised.’ the Omega growled at the King, causing gasps among the nobles.

‘Watch your tongue Beta!’ hissed the King.

‘You were the one who asked me. I just answered.’ He shrugged his shoulders, seeing as Niall stared at him in horror. Now the whole arena burst out in shocked shouts and Nick looked ready to punch him. Honestly he wished he would try.

‘How dare you? ‘growled the King ready to stand up from his chair but a deep voice interrupted him.

‘If you would allow me, Father I have a proposition to make.’ Louis snapped his eyes at the Prince who said something for the first time, his voice silencing the crowd. The King nodded at him to continue. ‘As you said so wisely we couldn’t serve justice without a third Revenger and to not appear cruel we could consider the Sinner’s complaint too. So why wouldn’t you appoint someone of those present here?’

Louis didn’t like where this conversation was going.

The King considered the idea for a moment. ‘And who should I appoint?’

‘I already have someone in my mind, if you let me.’

‘Then please continue, son.’ Nodded the King and leaned back. The Prince rose gracefully from his chair and turned to the crowd . Louis had a really bad feeling in his gut.

‘Faithful people of Etai’ he shouted and looked among the stalls’ ‘I’m Harry Edward Styles, firs under this name, son of King Desmond, Prince of Etai, I want to appoint the third Revenger to serve justice in the name of the killed alpha.

'By the power of God I would like to nominate..’ he shouted and turned around looking directly at Louis as a small smile appeared on his lips ’..Myself.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope all of you is fine and happy and ready for a new chapter.   
> While I was writing the story, a song came to my mind which fits PERFECTLY fot this chapter!   
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-T5eYF9WiRI ) I love Ruelle so much, they make the most badass songs!   
> If you want to I can make a playlist to this story and share it with you. If you are interested in it please let me know!   
> All the love xxx

_‘By the power of God I would like to nominate..’ he shouted and turned around looking directly at Louis as a small smile appeared on his lips ’..Myself.’_

After a few moment of weeping silence a thunderous roar rippled through the arena above, turning the place into chaos. The shouting was so loud that the boy’s ear started to ring, but in his paralyzed state he didn’t care.

He was close. So damn close to get back his freedom. And now all his suffering seemed meaningless.

He spent the last years traveling from one state to the other looking for his missing sisters; he slept in rickety barns, ate in every third day, he almost died for god’s sake. But whenever he thought the end was here, when he felt the cold breath of death trickling his neck, things somehow turned out for the better. He played a life or death game and until now he was standing to win, always one step before Death. But no one can run forever.

Standing in the middle of the arena, among the chaos and the loud shouting, he felt the cold hand gripping his throat a little tighter this time, calling for him.

It seems the story has finally come to an end; and end he dreaded from the start. And only one question left. How will he leave this world; like a fighter or like a scared little bitch? The answer was pretty obvious.

Fight till his last breath.

Nick was the first waking up from his shock and hesitantly looked at the King for approval who only nodded. He looked slightly shocked too. With that the Alpha stepped forward and cleared his throat silencing the stalls. The Prince unfazed by the stares gratefully jumped down from the podium and landed on the soft stand not far from Louis. He wasn’t close enough to smell the Omega’s smell and hopefully he will be too distracted during the fight to notice it.

Louis felt his heart quickening as he stared at the Alpha, the other turned towards the King. From close he looked even more intimidating; he was taller than Louis with almost two heads, under his loose shirt tanned muscles pulled together as he crossed his arms behind his back. Yet the most striking thing about him was the black tendon that snaked around the man’s body, forming smaller or bigger figures. They were beautiful; Louis wished he could take a closer look at them.

‘Like what you see?’ a honey glazed tone pulled him out of the starring and he felt the back of his neck turning slightly red from embarrassment. He only glared at the man beside him who looked like a cat who got the cream.

‘I was just looking where to stab my knife.’ The Alpha’s smile only grew bigger after the respond, like he just waited for this.

‘If I was you I would chose my words wisely! You seem to forget that you are talking to an Alpha.’ He grinned smugly looking the Omega up and down. Louis’s body was on fire.

‘Do I look like I give a fuck? You could be God himself, see if I care.’ He rolled his eyes. He knew it is probably a really bad idea to anger the Royal but the man looked calm. Too calm if you ask Louis. His twitching jaw was the only thing that gave away his irritation.

Nick looked down at them and started his speech.

‘I summon Harry Edward Styles, to step forward and chose his branch.’ The Alpha took a step forward, all Omegas staring at him in awe.

Louis was never religious but now he started to murmur the only prayer he knew. The Prince wasn’t stupid, rather the opposite; he certainly saw that he was good with dagger; there was no way he would chose it willingly. Bare fight was a good option; the Omega’s injured leg slowed him down ad he was tired out from the previous fights, making it easy to defeat him. It seemed like an obvious choice. The Alpha’s eyes rested on him for a moment; calculating look on his face before he turned back to Nick.

‘I choose wolf form.’

_What?_

Louis felt his heart skip a beat. _No, no, no._ He snapped his head back to the Prince, who was already staring at him with a smirk on his face. He wanted to throw up.

The thing was he can’t use his wolf form! He was not afraid of the fight itself, it was the fact that if he transform they will all know! They will know that he fooled them all from the start, hiding what he really is. His smell would spread around in a moment he transforms as an unshakable evidence of his gender. And it will change everything!

If an Alpha or a Beta committed a crime, they were executed or in this case they had to take part in a Blood Revenge. But if an Omega did something like this… They would not kill him. No. It would be mercy. But Omegas don’t deserve mercy. He would be taken to the Market with prisoners of war and kidnapped wolves, chains on his body. They would sell him for a handful of rice, and then he would be taken to a plantation or a mine to work until he dies of exhaustion. And after they can’t use him anymore, they would dump his dead body into a river, and let the fish have a feast on his bones. And no one would even care.

‘What’s wrong _Beta?_ Scared that your pathetic wolf won’t last for long?’

He looked at the Prince again and then everything became clear. _He knew. The Prince already knew he was an Omega._

 _How? When?_ _Why didn’t he do anything if he knew?_ Before he could think further a loud shout cut through his panicked thoughts.

‘3,2,1. Revenge!’ Cheers swept across the stands with new force, asking for his blood as he stumbled to the centre of the arena. The Prince already waited for him there with a dark look on his face. Louis head started to spin; panic slowly crept into his mind paralyzing his body. What is he gonna do now? It seemed impossible to get out here alive.

‘Beg me Omega and I won’t transform.’ Said the Alpha only loud enough that he could hear it. ‘Bend your knees and beg for your life, like the pathetic wolf you are and I might let you live’

It wasn't even an option. They started to circle around focused on the other. Louis couldn’t help but ask.

‘How did you find out my gender?’

A small chuckle escaped the Prince’s lips. ‘I knew what you are the moment you stepped into the palace.‘ Louis stumbled a bit. ‘Maybe your little trick could fool the guards even my father too but I felt your disgusting smell from the other side of the castle.’

_How could he smell him? It was impossible._

A minute passed but neither of them transformed. The sun has already reached its highest; burning their skin with full force. Little sweat drops formed on the Omegas face but he didn’t move to whip them, not daring to lose the Alpha even for a moment.

‘Why didn’t you kill me then?’

‘Why would have I done that?’ asked the Prince with a smirk. ‘It was amusing. Watching you struggle against those Alphas, thinking that you will get your freedom back. Silly little Omega.’

Louis felt anger rushing through his veins, but he stayed silent.

‘Now enough small talk. Bend your knees in front of your Alpha.’ The Prince ordered, starting to get irritated with the Omega’s attitude.

‘Fuck you.’ Spat Louis back, couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. The Alpha’s eyes darkened. ‘So you are choosing the harder way. How disappointing!’ and with that he transformed. Louis involuntary stepped back, as he saw the beast in front of him, his Omega crying in fear. He never saw a wolf like that. The black wolf was bear sized; his paws ended in sharp razor like claws, his teeth looked ready to rip him apart. With a low growl he started to approach the Omega. Louis swallowed in fear.

‘Transform!’ The deep voice ranged in is mind.

_If he transform there is no going back._

‘No!’

‘Transform Omega!’ the wolf snared again using a hint of his Alpha voice. The Omega angrily pawed his chest; growling, ready to obey, but Louis pushed it back with a shaky breath. He had to concentrate fully to shake of the effect of the Alpha voice.

‘no.’ he managed to stutter out.

The next ten second was a blur. With a loud growl the black wolf jumped forward. He was fast, like really fast. But somehow the little boy managed to jump sideway, the Alpha only ripping his shirt. Without missing a second the wolf attacked again not leaving Louis any other choice but to dodge away. He transformed in the air, his paws hitting the ground a few meters away as he landed forcefully. Shocked gasps were heard from the stalls when his smell reached them. The white wolf snarled at the larger one facing him. It was long since he last transformed, and his Omega was vivid, showing his teeth to the opponent. The black wolf stopped for a moment to survey the Omega; it was small, smaller than the average, two ocean blue eyes following his every moment. The white fur was rare among wolves; it made the animal even more vulnerable because he couldn’t hide in the shadows drawing all attention to himself.

Nevertheless the Omega in front of him was everything but vulnerable.

‘Submit.’ 

The white wolf only snarled as a response showing all his teeth.

The next moment the two rolled on the ground, grumbling and biting, trying to injure the other. The Omega managed to bite into the black wolf’s back, but the thick fur absorbed the force, causing him to lose precious moments. The Alpha roared in anger and grabbed the smaller wolf by its neck and threw him away. A loud whine escaped the Omega when his back slammed into the thick wall of the arena. He quickly recovered from it; shaking the pain off his body.

The Alpha slowly approached him, like a predator, calculating his next step. Louis was captured between the wall and the huge wolf, and with every passed moment his chance to escape decreased. He needed to get out of the arena fast! Perhaps in open terrain he would have a chance to take advantage of his size and get away from the Alpha. But he needed to act fast.

‘Give up Omega’ he heard the Alpha’s voice in his head again. He only needed to distract the Prince for a second. As he looked around a very risky idea formed in his head.

The black wolf started to growl again threateningly; ready to attack.

He had to choose fast. Once again he thought through his options for the last time but there was no other way out.

‘Submit. Now.’ the Prince used his full alpha voice as a last warning.

A small whimper escaped from the white wolf as he shakily dropped his head to the ground; flattening his ears backwards as a sign of obedience.

The stalls fell into silence, only a few gasps were heard. Even the Prince looked shocked for a moment, like he didn’t believe his eyes either, then he slowly started to walk towards the Omega, suspiciously watching him. Louis stayed motionless, big innocent eyes on the black wolf as it got closer.

The Alpha stepped one.

Two.

Three.

The Omega still motionless, tilting his head a little to offer his bare neck.

Four.

Five.

The Alpha’s posture loosened with each step. He thought the Omega was no longer a threat. Louis felt his heart banging insanely in his chest.

Six.

Before the Prince could take his seventh step, Louis shoot out to the left, aiming a gap in the fence for about 50 meters. He heard the furious growl as the Alpha set off after him. He ran like a maniac, his paws barely hitting the ground. Nick started to yell to stop him, but the guards were far away. 

The Prince was faster than anyone he ever meat, shortening the gap between them with every jump. Louis stretched his steppes even further, ignoring the pain in his leg. The fence was in front of him, if he can get over it he reaches the forest where he can easily shake the Alpha down. The hole seemed coser and closer.

After a last few steps he jumped.

But his body could never cross the fence as a strong pull yanked him down by his neck. His back slammed against the thick wood, breaking it. The sharp shatter drilled into his body making him cry out in pain. A heavy body fell onto his, and strong dogteeth closed around his neck, making him stiff in motion.

‘Are you pretty done yet?’ the prince growled angrily in his head, tightening the teeth around the Omegas neck. His paw rested on the white wolf’s chest keeping him down.

Louis felt blood dripping down on his back soaking his fur, but he stayed motionless. He felt exhausted and angry. His body was in pain, even breathing was difficult. He just wanted it to end.

‘Do it’ he snarled and closed his eyes, tilting his head a bit. Sharp incisors dug into his neck breaking the surface of the skin.

‘Do what?’ he heard the Prince’s voice in his head again.

‘Finish what you started! Kill me.’

The Alpha stayed quiet for a moment then he burst into laughing.

‘Kill you?’ he asked incredulously. ‘Oh my stupid little Omega.’ he cooed. ’Do you really think after you disobeyed me, humiliated my home and killed five of my man I would kill you? ’ he started to chuckle again. ‘No. I get something else for you.’ Louis felt his vision stated to become blurred because of the blood loss.

‘From now on you are mine. Your body and soul. You will be my personal servant, you will bring my food, change my sheets. I will teach you how to be a good, quiet Omega.’ the Prince whispered. 

'It will never happen! I will fight against you till my last breath! ' he moaned out in his state of semi-consciousness. The pain started to become unbearable.

'We will see.' growled the Prince.

Then everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me I had to. :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First I want to wish good luck to Hungarian readers (if there is any) to their matura exam! You can do it!<3  
> About the Chapter. I really lacked motivation in the last days so I went to a run to clear my head and I must say I have plenty new ideas for the story!  
>  Hope you all well! Have a good read! xxx

_Small pieces of ash covered the cobblestone street. Where was everyone? The boy started to walk down the road, passing burnt houses. The village was quiet. Only the humming of wind mixed with the sound of his steps; echoing between the walls._

_The once busy streets were now empty._

_Maybe his mom knows what happened. He turned to their street, looking around that maybe he will meet with one of their neighbours, but he saw no sign of life. Fastening his steps, he reached their door. He twisted the handle, and stepped into the house. ‘Mom?’ No answer. Passing the hall he looked into the kitchen. Maybe his mother is in the middle of cooking and she didn’t hear he arrive- he thought. But his Mom was nowhere to be found. ‘Lottie? Fizzy? Are you here?’ He didn’t receive any answer so he looked into his sisters’ room. ‘Daisy? Phoebe? It’s not funny!’ Silence again. Their clothes were in the wardrobe, they must be in the house or in the garden. The garden! He quickly exited the room and ran outside. The girls loved playing in the garden. They are probably there now too. Why didn’t I think about it before?-He mumbled and stepped outside. ‘Mom? Lottie? I’m home!’ Relief rushed through him when he saw a figure sitting under their cherry tree. ‘I’ve been calling for you for ages! I thought you all left or something!’ His mom turned towards him with a sad smile. ‘I’m sorry honey, but you are late.’ The boy looked confused at his mother. Is he really late? ‘But Mom you said the next morning. The sun hasn’t even risen yet.’ His Mom looked at him sadly and stepped closer. ‘I know honey. But you are late. I’m so sorry!’ She gently caressed his cheek with her fingers, but Louis took a step away confusion still on his face. ‘What are you talking about Mom? And where are the girls?’ There was no one else out there. ‘They are gone.’ He snapped his head back to his mother. ‘What do you mean gone? You let them out alone?! Mom it’s dangerous! I have to bring them home.’ He didn’t understand why his mom let the girls leave, she was the one who always warned him how dangerous is it for Omegas! ‘Honey come here. There is nothing you can do now.’ What is she talking about? He looked at her mom again only to notice an angry red stain on her shirt. ‘Mom what happened to your shirt?’ he stepped closer. ‘Is that blood? God, Mom you are bleeding! He put his hand into the wound to stop the red fluid. Why isn’t his mom panicking like him? She only stood there with a sad smile on her face, then the next second the boy only gripped air. ‘Mom?!’_

_‘You left us!’_

_‘Lottie!’ His sister stood a few meters away, her clothes ripped, angry marks on her body. He tried to touch her but before his fingers could reach the skin, her body turned into nothing. ‘You weren’t there when they did this to us!’ He snapped his head towards Daisy who appeared out of nowhere, disappointed look on her eyes. What’s happening? This can’t be real. ‘I didn’t know that’s going to happen! I swear If I-‘ ‘It’s all your fault! You did this to us!’ ‘No I didn’t kno-‘ he desperately tried to catch the girl but she turned into air too. ‘You killed us! You killed Mom!’ Fizzy’s voice shouted at him. Why are they doing this? He broke into tears. ‘Killer!’ ‘Stop!’ he shouted and pressed his hands on his ears, but the voices continued in his head. ‘You did this! If you were here you could have saved us!’ ‘Please stop!’ ‘Why did you let them Louis?’ ‘Enough-‘ he sobbed out. ‘Louis.’ ‘Stop, leave me alone!’ ‘Louis you need to wake up!’ It was an unfamiliar voice. ‘Wake up.’_

He woke up screaming. The remnants of the dream were still floating before his eyes as a hand squeezed his shoulder.

‘It was just a dream. A pretty bad for sure, but just a dream.’ Niall stood next to him with a concerned look on his face. He looked down just to notice he was lying in a small bed.

‘Where am I?’

‘In the Infirmary. You had pretty bad wounds after the fight, everyone thought you won’t make it.’ Niall sat down beside his bed. He was in his uniform again. ‘Just to clarify, I knew you will wake up. I even made a bet for it’ he chuckled.

‘How long have I been out?’

‘For three days. You lost a lot of blood but Sasha snitched together the wounds. She made some bandage to your back too.’

His head was still a bit troubled but memories slowly started to float back. The fight. The Prince. The things that he will have to survive from now on. He almost wished he had died out there. But the thought that he might not see again the sun, that he might not feel the cold rain pouring down on his face made him sad. It didn’t matter how hard was his life he always wanted to live. He needed to live! There were people out there who needed him and if there is even one person who he can help he will fight for it! He will fight even if it means his life will be much more complicated.

‘Oh you woke up!’ a small Beta women walked into the room, carrying a small bowl. ‘I’m Sasha, the healer of the Palace.’

‘I’m Louis.’ It was official; he was in the Palace and he can trust no one. Maybe Niall was an exception but he will leave when he has a chance anyway.

‘I know who you are. Everyone knows. Turn around and lift your shirt, please. I have to check on your bandage.’ He did what she said. ‘The whole Palace suffered from your little show. The Prince was furious after the fight, he almost killed a servant because his food was not warm enough.’

Louis hissed when the Healer started to clean out his wound. He wasn’t surprised about the Prince. Alpha’s were proud creatures and even if he didn’t win, he humiliated the Royal in front of his people. And he would do it again.

‘Personally I think you either really brave or just really stupid.’ She continued and spread some cream onto the wound; it cooled down the burning a little bit.

‘Maybe I am both.’

‘Maybe. Now here we go. I put a clean bondage on, I will change it tomorrow.’ She picked up the bowl and with quick steps she left the room without any other word. Niall waited after the door closed and sat closer to the boy.

‘So you are an Omega now. Well you always have been but now I know about it too.’ he chuckled. Louis thought that when the guard find out what he really is he will be angry, even disgusted. But Niall looked okay with it, he just looked somehow uncomfortable.

‘Well I’m still just Louis.’ He shrugged.

‘Yeah sure. Anyways can I ask you something?’ Louis nodded and the Beta leaned closer.

‘Where did you learn fighting like this? It is really impressive.’

‘I think I picked it up on my way, and then practised a lot. When you out there alone, your life could depend on how good can you defend yourself. And as an Omega you have to do it more frequently.’ He remembered all the attacks he had to survive when he started his journey and he wasn’t always the winner. He couldn’t think about those terrible moment now so he looked at the Beta. Niall had a sad look on his face. He was probably from a decent family, he didn’t have to worry about what they will eat for dinner and where they will sleep. He was just a lucky Beta. Louis felt bad for making the boy this sad.

‘But don’t worry, I kicked everybody’s ass.’

‘Yeah I’m sure’ a small smile finally appeared on the blonde’s face. ‘Anyways you don’t have to fight for your life anymore, here in the Palace. I know this is the last place you want to be right now, but at least you are safe here.’ The only thing he was right about was that Louis didn’t want to be here. Was the Palace safe? It was probably the most dangerous place for him, full of Alphas and the Prince was a completely different story too. 

‘Yeah I guess you are right.’ He lied.

‘You will like it here! Oh and I almost forgot; the Prince wants to see you.’ He stood up from the chair and stretched his back. Louis wanted to roll his eyes; of course the Alpha can’t wait to torment him.

‘Come on, I will escort you to his chamber and after, you will meet with the others too.’

‘If I get out alive’ he murmured and slowly stood up from the bad. His arms were full of bruises painting his skin purple. He didn’t mind it; he already had scars all around on his body before the fight. Scratching mark on his thighs from an angry Alpha, a long one his left shoulder what he got on his first month on the run and many others he couldn’t count anymore. He considered them as proof he was still alive; other omegas collected flowers, he collected scars.

Niall started to walk towards the door slowly giving him time to follow. He was a bit surprised-even offended-when there were no guards before the room guarding him. Did they really think that he won’t run away the first time he gets the chance? After a few steps he felt sharp pain in his left leg causing him to stumble to the wall and lean into it. Maybe his injurie was more serious than he originally thought.

‘Are you alright? Maybe I should carry you, it would be faster.’ Niall stepped closer with a concerned look and reached out.

‘If you touch me I break your nose.’ The Blonde immediately took a step back with a scared look and murmured a low sorry. Louis would rather die than carry himself with someone, especially in front of the Prince. ‘Sorry’ he mumbled because offending the only person who was nice to him was not his intention, and ignoring the pain he started walking again. Niall only nodded with an understanding smile and showed the way. They slowly passed different corridors; then turned left then right and finally they were on the main side, at least Louis thought according to the big paintings that decorated the walls. He tried to memories the way and the corridors, because the Place was a maze; every corner looked the same. He gave up after the sixth turn and focused on the decoration instead. Former Kings looked down on him from the walls, he even saw some Omega Queens on the smaller paintings in their expensive clothes.

Etai didn’t have a Queen since Queen Anna died during giving birth to the Prince. Louis was small when this happened so he only heard from his mother that Anna was a genuinely kind Omega, everyone liked her so her death really shook the whole country. Louis wondered how could such a wonderful woman give birth to a child like the Prince? Arrogant, cruel, selfish.

‘We are here.’ Stopped the Beta in front of a big door and knocked one. A low mumble was heard from the inside so Niall opened it and stepped forward.

‘My majesty, sorry for interrupting you, but the Omega has woken up.’ Louis heard rustling of the sheets and a deep voice said to come in. Niall bowed his head and stepped sideway so Louis could step inside too. He made sure he entered to room with his head held high. The Prince’s smell lingered in the room mixed with many others.

‘Well it looks like it’s true that getting rid of rats is really difficult. I thought you will be dead by today but here you are.’ The Prince grinned from his bed and the naked beta boy lying next to him laughed at his joke, looking all smug. (At least the Prince had clothes on.) Louis wanted to throw him out of the window. The beta had short brown hair and brown eyes, his skin looked as white as fresh snow and he had a skinny figure. Louis had to admit he was beautiful. It was common for royals to have mistresses, they often slept with a different one every day. Omegas and even Betas thought that they will get lucky and find a noble mate for themselves so they often offered themselves to the Alphas. Louis would rather die than humiliating himself like this. 

‘Come here.’ The Prince barked and pointed next to him.

‘I’m not your dog.’ Hissed the Omega and stayed at his place. No one can talk to him like that. An amused grin crawled at the Prince’s face and he slowly sat up. ‘No you are not. A dog at least knows his place.’ ‘And they are cute too.’ Chirped the beta and looked Louis up and down with a disgusted look. Maybe if he is fast enough he can break the boy’s neck before the Prince could stop him thought the Omega. But his body hurt everywhere so he decided to stay where he is, the Beta could die later.

‘You are right Oliver, that’s why you are my favourite. I didn’t think about that I have to look at his ugly face every day, what’s more smelling his disgusting smell.’

‘Give me a knife and I help you to not see and smell for longer.’ Louis snarled.

‘You seem to forget who you are talking to, Omega.’ Growled the Prince and a muscle started to twitch in his jaw. ‘Should I remind you?’

‘Not necessary. I remember clearly who you are; the most pathetic Alpha I’ve ever seen.’ Louis seriously needed to shut up. The Prince’s eyes darkened and Louis felt the anger radiating from him. The Beta must felt too because he crawled a bit further from the Alpha, scared look on his face. Good.

‘What did you just say to me, _Omega_?’ he was furious. Slowly with heavy steps he started to walk towards Louis. ‘Get out Beta!’ he ordered without taking a glance at the boy and the mistress quickly left the room without a word.

Louis was left alone with a really angry Alpha.

‘Now. Dare to repeat what you just said?’ he stopped so close to Louis their nose almost touched. His strong smell filled the room-it was almost unbearable- causing the Omega to take breath through his mouth.

‘You heard it just right.’ He growled and the next second a large hand gripped his throat making him whimper. ‘If you growl at me ever again, I will kill you! Am I clear?’ when he stayed silent the hand tightened around his throat blocking the air out. ‘Answer me!’ shouted the Prince using his alpha voice. Louis couldn’t do anything but choke out a rasped yes. When the hand left his throat he gasped for air.

‘Good. Now be useful for once and change the sheets.’

Louis stroked his throat, he was sure an angry red mark was visible where the Prince gripped him. He hated how weak he was now, with his stupid injuries. He couldn’t even lift his hand without crying out loud how could he defend himself against an Alpha? It didn’t matter how humiliating it was, but he needed to behave for a few days, just until he gets better. Maybe if he didn’t draw attention to himself the Prince get bored and he can escape easily from this shitty place. A small prise for a bigger goal.

‘After you done, make sure the Chef remembers that I have guests tonight.’ The Alpha continued and sat down to his table which was in front of a huge window. After a few moments later when Louis didn’t answer he looked up with a stern look. ‘When I give you an order you answer me that you understood. Am I clear?’

‘Yes.’ Louis hissed. How will he survive the following days?

‘Yes who?’ grinned the Alpha and leaned back on his chair.

‘Yes sir.’ Louis snarled out after a few seconds, the words burning his tongue.

‘Good. Now get out, I don’t want to see your ugly face until dinner.’ Said the Prince and turned to some papers on his desk.

Biting his tongue he stepped to the bed and quickly pulled off the sheets ignoring the disgusting stains on it. He never felt more humiliated, but he needed to do it for his sisters. Every movement hurt like hell when he started to carry the heavy material towards the door, but he held back the whimpers. He didn’t want to show how injured he really is. He felt the Prince following his every step, green eyes burning into his back until he stepped outside. Just when he closed the door and was sure the Alpha couldn’t hear him, he let out a shaky cry allowing himself a moment of weakness before turning to the corridor to find someone who can tell him where is the kitchen. Two minutes later he passed the same picture for the third time and sighted exasperatedly. He was about to throw the sheets down angrily when a hard body came into him making him stumble backwards. He never fell tho as two arms caught him.

‘Oops. Are you all right?’ A brown Alpha helped him getting into balance again. He wore the guard’s uniform. Louis stepped back, away from the contact. He never even stumbled in his whole life; these injuries were so annoying!

‘Yeah I am okay.’ The Alpha didn’t look convinced and when he saw the dropped sheets he quickly picked them up.

‘You are Louis right?’

The Omega looked at him suspiciously, he never told his name to anyone. The guard must saw the confusion and continued quickly.

‘Niall told me. I’m Jackson by the way.’ Niall talks too much. He looked at the guy in front of him; he had soft looking curly hair, brown eyes and the sharpest jawline Louis ever seen. But he was an Alpha. And Louis didn’t trusted Alphas.

‘Oh I see. Well I need to go now, sorry.’ He murmured and tried to take back the sheets but the guy hold them higher.

‘I will help you carry them. Where are you heading? To the laundromat?’ he asked and shoot him a soft smile. Why was he so nice? People weren’t nice unless they wanted something, especially Alphas.

‘You don’t have to, I can manage it myself.’

‘No, no it is the least I can do for a pretty Omega.’ He winked and started to walk to the opposite direction. Louis couldn’t do anything but followed him mentally rolling his eyes.

‘How are you by the way? I saw the fight and I must say you were really good!’

‘Oh I’m alright and thank you but I lost as you can see.’ Jackson turned to him with an unbelieving look.

‘You lost against the Prince. Everyone would have lost against a royal Alpha. If you ask me it wasn’t fair to you that you had to fight with him. You proved that you deserve to live with the two other fights!’ he said angrily as the turned right. Louis was shocked. Did Jackson really just defend him against all the Alphas? Before he could answer the other stopped in front of an opened door.

‘You can find the laundromat here, the kitchen is over there’ he pointed to a further door ‘and the sleeping chambers are there.’ Louis nodded as he memorised the rooms. He really needed to draw a map.

‘I would help you more but I’m afraid I had to go now.’ Said Jackson. Louis turned towards him and nodded.

‘Yeah sure, thank you for helping me. It was really nice of you.’

The guard only smiled and started to walk away sending a last wink to him.

‘I will see you around pretty.’ And with that he was gone. Louis was not sure how to feel about the guy, he seemed okay but he learned to never judge a book by its cover. With a sight he quickly dropped down the sheets and headed towards the kitchen from where loud laughter was heard. He stepped inside the large room silently, observing the people. There were 4 Omegas and a Beta, they currently laughed at one omega girl when one of them noticed him.

‘Oh hello! Can I help you?’ the small woman stepped closer. ‘Are you Louis right?’

Niall seriously talked too much. He forced on a fake smile and nodded.

‘Yes.’

‘Well don’t be shy, come closer. Are you hungry? Niall said you haven’t eaten anything since you woke up!’ Louis just now felt how hungry he really is, he stepped closer and the woman guided him to a small table. ‘Liam do something for a boy.’ The Beta who apparently called Liam smiled at him and quickly stepped to the stove.

‘Oh you really don’t have to-‘ ‘Please, I’m the chef of this place, and no one will stay hungry under my shift!’ he laughed and put a pan on the fire. Louis felt a warm feeling awaken in his chest.

‘Oh you are the chef? Then do you know about the Prince having guests tonight?’

He considered not saying anything about it just to ruin it for the Prince, but it would be Liam’s fault at the end and he looked genuinely kind so Louis couldn’t bring himself to hurt the guy like that.

‘Yes I already have some meals in my mind. I have to do something special! It is not every day that a foreign Prince visits our Castle.’ The stuff started to whisper excitedly, talking about how they want to meet with the other Prince. Louis would rather not. He needed to work on his escape plan, but first he had to find a map about this stupid place.

‘Here it is! Beef with some grilled vegetables. I’m sorry that’s the fastest meal I could do.’ Said Liam after a minute and put a very good looking plate before the Omega. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he ate something like this.

‘Thank you.’ he said and quickly started to eat.

While he stuffed his stomach, the kitchen stuff started to prepare things for the dinner. They worked together perfectly; the laughter was permanent, and it filled the room with a warm feeling. By the time he finished his meal he learned all their names: there were Liam, Peggie the small woman, Carla, Rose and Molly. He decided he liked them, they were kind people.

He thanked the food and said bye, before hitting the corridors again. Every Palace had a library with maps and books with it. If he can find it, there might be maps about the country and the continent too. With the help of them he can find the places where his sisters might be. But first he had to find the room. He didn’t want to ask it from Liam, he needed it to be a secret. If the Prince figure out what he is doing he might never get out.

He turned into a new corridor and started to walk down on it. He smelled the Alpha before he could see him and halted in his step.

‘Well, well who we got here?’ he heard the honey glazed voice as the other came closer threateningly. He slowly put a step back his leg hurting from the movement.

‘Leave me alone, Nick.’ He knew he needed to get out of here now.

‘That’s not how you should talk to an Alpha, little Omega. I think I should show you what happens when you disrespect someone like me.’ growled Nick and Louis didn’t have a choice but run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ship Jackson and Louis?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you all are okay and enjoying the good weather! This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones, but I promise the next one will be longer!
> 
> Have a good read! All the love xxx

Louis turned the corner fastening his steps; maybe if he is fats enough he can run out the Alpha behind him. He wasn’t optimistic about it. He ignored the pain; what Nick would do if he caught him would be more painful he thought and pushed himself forward.

‘You can’t run forever Omega!’ laughed Nick behind him; he was closer with each moment. He wasn’t too fast, in his healthy state the Omega would easily outrun him, but now he couldn’t keep up the distance between them for much longer. He didn’t have any other choice but either get a weapon quickly or shout for help, not sure anyone would help him. He would prefer the weapon.

Reaching a familiar side of the building he cursed under his nose. Of course he would end up running towards the Prince room; and for once the Royal was the smaller bad. But he couldn’t do anything else. Nick was breathing on his neck.

The situation had two possible outcomes: he run into the Prince’s room and Nick won’t be brave enough to kill him in front of the Royal. Second outcome; he run into the room, Nick follows him and the Prince don’t give a fuck about him living or dying and let the Alpha kill him. It was really a 50-50 chance.

Without thinking he burst into the room just before his persecutor could grab him.

However the room was empty.

‘Oh you really thought the Prince would save you? How cute.’ slowed down Nick too and shut the door behind him. ‘Let me enlighten you. No one cares about you, I could kill you now and the Prince wouldn’t even notice you disappeared.’ He was probably right.

Louis was in a big trouble; he didn’t think about this outcome. He was trapped in the room, the only way out was the door, what Nick blocked.

‘Come here’ he used his Alpha voice. It was just as pathetic as the Alpha himself. Louis scanned the room quickly looking for something he could use; his eyes focused on a poker next to the fireplace. It was half way between him and Nick.

‘I said come here.’ Shouted Nick again going into all Alpha mode.

‘You have no power against me Nick. No Alpha has.’ He laughed and took a step closer to the fireplace.

‘You can’t ignore the Alpha voice! No Omega can!’ he barked angrily. ‘It is physically impossible.’

Louis laughed again. Alphas always underestimated how strong Omegas could be; but honestly they were the strongest out of all three genders. They gave birth to babies, their body could go days without eating and they were persistent.

‘Just watch me Nick.’

The Alpha turned even angrier if it was possible and his eyes almost turned into wolf. ‘You little mutant, no Alpha in his right mind would mate you! You are just a pathetic wastrel!’ he snarled showing his canines. Louis instead of stepping back from the treat, he moved a little closer to the poker. He could almost reach it.

‘It’s good then that I’m not planning choosing an Alpha. But don’t worry Nick, even if I did you would be my last option!’

‘You are dead!’ roared the man and with that he attacked the boy. He was so slow, Louis didn’t even have to strain himself; he easily stepped away and took the poker in his hand. It was heavy and his arm ached from it. He pointed the sharp end to his opponent, and Nick couldn’t do anything but step back.

‘Don’t be ridiculous and put that down, Omega.’ He hissed and Louis couldn’t help but let out a exasperated laugh.

‘The fact that you still haven't realized I might even kill you now, just shows how stupid you truly are! It’s almost amusing.’

‘Shut your mouth little bitch!’ Nick growled and both of them jumped forward, ready to kill.

‘What’s going on here?! ’ the strong voice almost made Louis drop his weapon, he stumbled back a few steps. A very angry looking Prince stood in the door, his scent floating the room, the Omega had to fight to keep his eyes up. He looked between Nick and Louis; his stare finally resting on the Alpha.

‘What does that mean Nicholas?’

The Alpha bowed his head. ‘My majesty, I have a good explanation for all of this.’

The Prince shut the door behind him, dark clouds gathering in his eyes. ‘I’m all ears.’

Louis still gripped the poke tightly, not daring to move.

‘I was just walking down the corridor- your Father wanted to see me- when I saw this bitch!’ Nick hissed and threw an angry look at him.

‘I knew right away that he is up to something, so I followed him. And I was right, he came into your room and started to ruffle in your desk. I couldn’t let him steal from you, my Prince!’

‘You fucking liar!’ growled Louis. Nick shoot him a hidden smirk then looked back at the Prince. ‘He was about to leave the room when I stopped him! He just an ungrateful little thief; you let him in your home and this is how he thanks your endless kindness, my majesty!’

Louis stared at the man and couldn’t say a word. Was he for real? Anger rushed through him and he was about to throw the poke to the man.

‘You! Put that down now!’

He froze at the deep command, his eyes never leaving Nick, who looked all smug.

‘He is a fucking liar!’

‘I said put that down!’ growled the Prince one more time, making the Omega flinch and he dropped the poke. It landed next to him with a loud bang.

‘He is rabid, my majesty! We should kill him!’ snarled the Nick.

‘Enough! Nicholas I think you have things to do! I will judge the Omega’s faith myself.’ Nick looked like he wanted to protest for a moment then he just bowed his head and left; sending a last grin to Louis. The door closed after him leaving Louis with the Royal.

‘Omega.’

‘That’s not my name. Stop saying Omega as it is an insult. I’m Louis!’ The Prince stared at him for a moment then stepped closer.

‘Thieves don’t deserve a name.’

‘I’m not a thief’ growled the Omega and the next second a large slap slammed on his face, rings breaking his skin, causing a few blood drops to escape. ‘I said never growl at me again! You are not just a thief, you are a liar too!’ spat the Prince and pushed him to the ground. ‘You are the worst excuse of an Omega I’ve ever seen! Maybe I should have killed you on the Arena.’

Louis hit the floor with his back, but quickly got up and took a few steps away from the Alpha. His Omega whined pathetically after the hurtful words. Louis ignored him and looked at the Alpha.

‘Believe what you want I’m saying the truth’

‘Enough! You will get your punishment for stealing; 20 whiplashes on your hand!’ Louis breath hitched. He watched as the Prince walked to his desk and took out a whip from the drawer. He involuntarily stepped back; all memories flushing through his mind. It was a common punishment among servants; if you stole you got whipped. The worst thing wasn’t the punishment itself, it was the fact that after that they had to do their jobs like nothing happened; washing the floor, peeling potatoes with the injured hand. Louis looked down at his own; already covered with scars and wounds.

‘Put your hands forward!’ barked out the still furious Prince, watching the omega in front of him. For the first time the boy looked genuinely scared. He watched as Louis took a deep breath and holding his head high step forward without any protest. Harry was livid, he hated thieves and the fact that the Omega tried to steal from him made him even angrier. Louis stared into his eyes and held his hands up not even flinching when the Prince rolled out the whip.

‘You will count the slaps loudly.’ Said the Alpha sternly, and the Omega only nodded in silence. Harry waited for a moment; giving time to the boy to beg or say something, but for the first time they met the Omega stayed quiet. The Prince took it as a confession and held the whip higher, taking a deep breath before doing the first struck.

‘One’ The boy didn’t even flinch from the hit, even though Harry did it hard.

‘Two’

After the first ten the Omega’s hand already looked torn, the skin broke up from the whip. Harry looked at the boy’s face; he endured the whole thing without a squeak looking into nothing. The Prince started the last ten, his anger disappearing a little more with each hit. At the 13th strike a silent tear dropped down to the Omega’s hand, mixing with the blood. Harry couldn’t help; the whip trembled in his grip. He deserved it, he tried to steal from him and then he lied about it he thought and stroked again.

‘Eighteen.’Choked out the boy.

‘Nineteen.’

‘Twenty’ The Omega sobbed out after the last hit, pulling his shaking hands back.

‘Now you might learn to never steal again. The scars will be good reminders.’ said the Prince coldly and slowly rolled back the whip putting it back to the drawer. The Omega was still silent; the only sign he was in the room was his heavy breathing. His clothes were torn; fresh and older blood stains decorated it, the Arena’s dirt still sticking on his face. Harry felt a weird feeling in his stomach about the sight but he ignored it.

‘I just got informed that my guest could only arrive tomorrow due to the weather, tell the Chef that!’ he gestured towards the door. ‘Furthermore I want you to be in front of my door when I woke up tomorrow. If you’re even a minute late you will regret it. Am I clear?’

Louis nodded and started to walk towards the door.

‘Oh and Louis’ the Prince’s voice stopped him again. ‘Take a bath and ask for new clothes. This beggar look is not very pleasant. Your evening is free, I don’t want to hear from you till morning!’ 

With only glare the boy left the room leaving the Prince alone. Harry decided to ignore the disrespect for once; he needed to talk with his father about the guests anyway. Slowly he left his room, the already Omega vanished, and walked to the King’s chamber. With knocking he entered the spacious room his eyes searching his father. The man sat behind his desk writing something, not even looking up for his arrival.

‘Son.’

‘Father.’ Harry bowed his head. ‘I came to inform you that the Prince and his entourage from Malicia, will only arrive tomorrow evening.’

‘Inform the servants and the Chef. Everything needs to go perfectly tomorrow.’

‘Yes father’

‘Now leave me alone, I had some important business to take care of.’ The king mumbled and with a silent sight the Prince nodded and started to walk towards the door. Only when he touched the handle he turned back and couldn’t help but ask.

‘Did Nicholas found you this evening?’

‘I haven’t seen him since the fight.’ The King said with a bored tone and the next second he started to write again.

The Prince left the room without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup it was dark :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I brought a bit longer chapter now, the last one was ridiculously short and I felt bad.:(  
> Hope all of you is well! Have a good read! All the love xxx

‘Louis?’ He ignored the voice.

All he wanted was to run to the forest. Run till he couldn’t see the Palace anymore, run till the sunlight slowly turns into greyness, run and run until he is out of breath; leaving all his problems and memories behind. He wanted to hide in the shadows where no one could find him and hurt him anymore.

‘Louis God, your hands!’

It would be so easy to sink into the deep ocean of sadness and pity. All he would have to do was let his tears escape, letting them fill the alveolus.

‘I need to get you to Sasha!’

But he was scared. Scared that if he go there, he might not be able to escape and in the end he would drown in his own emotions. And no one would be there to save him.

‘You need help!’

No he didn’t. He never needed help, always dealing with his problems on his own. He was a Tomlinson. His mother was the strongest Omega he has ever known. She taught him to be a fighter, to fight when the others would give up. He looked down at his hands; the blood flew slowly from the fresh wounds. He wanted to laugh. A few whip slaps were enough to make him this hurt? Yes it hurt, but he had been trough much worse, it was nothing comparing to those things. He really needed to get his shit together and behave like a Tomlinson.

‘I will carry you now!’ he felt as two arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him up. The touch made him wake from his trans and he tried to roll out of the hold.

‘Louis please, I just want to help!’ Jackson said and tightened his grip. ‘I need to take you to Sasha.’

‘Thank you, but I can perfectly walk! I’m not disabled only my hands injured!’ he tried to escape from the hold.

‘Please Louis let me do that.’ Louis stiffened for the pleading voice and stared at the Alpha.

He understood why it was important to Jackson; Alphas naturally wanted to protect Omegas, an injured Omega made them feel like they failed in some kind of way. At least that was the case until many years ago a terrible King came to power and ruled with cruelty. Poverty struck the country giving birth to a new wave of violence; the norms were overturned and still haven’t recovered fully, leaving Omegas in such a bad situation. But even Alphas couldn’t fight their true nature.

Louis nodded hesitantly and let Jackson hug him closer as he started to walk towards the Infirmary. He felt the warm radiating from the strong body and decided to let himself relax for once; letting his Omega to enjoy the Alpha’s smell. After a few turns they arrived and Jackson carefully carried him inside. Sasha came out of her chamber surprised but she only needed to take one glance to the Omega’s hands and quickly gestured to one of the beds. Jackson stepped there and laid down the boy carefully; his nose ghosted the soft neck sending a shiver down on the Omega’s spine.

‘What happened?’ the healer crunched down next to him examining the wounds. Louis just shrugged his shoulders, he was pretty sure she saw hundreds of like this and just wanted to be noisy.

‘Just need a little marigold on it.’ He mumbled. Sasha looked at him with a surprised look then disappeared in her chamber again.

‘Would you mind if I ask who did this?’ Louis looked at the Alpha who still stood next to the bed; eyes flashing angrily. The boy hesitated for a moment; why does Jackson bothered. He didn’t need a knight in shining armour; he could take care of himself just fine. Although a warm feeling crept into his heart.

‘You know who did this, but it really doesn’t matter.’

‘It does! I’m disgusted. Don’t care if he is royalty or not he can’t do something like that!’ growled the Alpha. When he saw the boy’s shocked expression he quickly contained himself. ‘Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you. I just have very different opinion than the nobles around here.’

‘It is okay. Everyone should have the right to voice his thoughts.’ Louis smiled at the man and petted his hands. The idea that others shared his views-especially an Alpha- was quite shocking. It was a light in the darkness, that maybe someday a new world will come; where equality and goodness rule.

Sasha came out of her small room with a little bottle.

‘I didn’t know you are this educated in herbs.’ She said crunching down and whipped away the almost dried blood with a wet rag.

‘I’m just a curious man who likes flowers.’ Louis shrugged. He knew all herbs like his own palm. His mother worked as a tisane maker and Louis watched her long enough to pick up a few things. But he learned it a long time ago that some things better to stay secrets.

Sasha just smiled and spread the cream on the boy’s hands gently. ‘It looked more serious than it really is. A few days and it will be better than ever. I will give you this cream; you have to apply it 2 times a day.’ Louis nodded and waited for the girl to wrap a bandage around the wounds, covering the ugly surface.

‘That you are here, I need to change the other bandages too. Please take off your shirt and turn around.’

‘I better go then.’ Jackson pointed to the door before Louis could lift his shirt. ‘If you would like I can bring you new clothes.’

‘You really don’t have to-‘

‘Louis it is okay. I will be back in a minute’ he smiled and exited the room.

‘He likes you.’ He snapped his head towards Sasha who had a little smile on her lips. ‘No wonder; you are quite beautiful.’

Louis wasn’t beautiful; his hair was boring brown, his hands were tough not soft like most Omega’s, and he was covered in dirt constantly. The only thing he liked about himself was his blue eyes.

‘I think he just feels sorry for me.’ He mumbled and turned around. In his mind he knew that it was really a bad idea to catch feeling for anyone when his life was like this, but his stupid Omega purred at the thought that someone cared about him.

Sasha only hummed and slowly peeled down the used lint, making the boy hiss in pain. She examined the wounds for a moment, searching for any infection.

‘You are quite lucky. It didn’t get infected and the cream really helped. I will give you some leaves for the pain too.’ Quickly she creamed it and put on a new bandage.

‘You need to be more careful for a few days and make sure the stiches don’t loosen up. Try to avoid physical activity and sudden movements.’ Louis scoffed mentally; as if he can do it with constantly running away from threats. He only nodded though. ‘Thank you.’

‘I will find you the leaves and be back in a minute.’ He was left alone. The thing was he couldn’t defend himself like this, he needed a weapon. Quickly he scanned the room his eyes finally finding what he was looking for; a small knife was laid on the table. Not the best weapon but it will do, he can easily cut Nick’s neck with it for example. Quickly he hid the knife in his shoes and sat back to the bad just as Sasha came back.

‘Here you go. Just chew 2 leaves a day and drink some water on it.’ She handed over a small bottle full of small leaves; they looked like peppermint.

‘Okay’ he nodded ‘and thank you again.’

‘I’m just doing my job.’ She smiled and winked at him, when Jackson stepped in.

‘Are you done already?’

‘Yes come in.’

The Alpha entered with a package in his hands; a plain grey shirt and loose pants probably larger than they should be and a black sweatshirt.

‘That’s only what I can get so quickly, I’m sorry. They didn’t have more sweatshirts so I brought one of mine if that’s okay.’ He said and handed over the clothes. Louis didn’t care about how they looked as long as they’re practical and easy to move in.

‘Thank you Jackson.’

‘It’s the least I can do. Oh and I met Niall on my way, he said he will show you your chamber.’ Louis nodded. He enjoyed the attention he got, but he needed to stay in the shadows and start to think about his next steps. While he is injured he wouldn’t get too far so he just needed to wait, and the meanwhile get as much information as he can get.

‘Okay I will find him, thank you again.’ He smiled and Jackson winked at him before hesitantly exiting the room. He quickly changed his clothes; they were really big; he had to wrap up the trousers and the shirt hang off of his shoulder too. He took the sweatshirt in his hands, putting the painkiller in his pocket and turned to Sasha.

‘Thank you again.’

‘As I said it is just my job. But I hope I won’t see you for a while, you know nothing personal.’ Louis smiled at the healer and left the room. He decided to find Niall. He miraculously went to the right way, slowly memorising the place and arrived at the kitchen. Liam stood next to the stove, quietly singing something while stirring something in a large pot; it smelled like soup. He didn’t notice him stepping in the room and when he did he almost dropped the spoon.

‘Jesus Louis you scared me!’ he laughed with his face all red. ‘How can I help you? Oh what happened to your hands?’ he gasped and step closer.

‘Oh did you..you know?’

‘No but he thought I did.’ He shrugged his shoulders knowing exactly what Liam wanted to know. Did he steal something?

‘Oh I’m so sorry. I wish I could do something to ease the pain. Come sit down, I just made potato soup and you can have some.’ Louis smiled at the chef and took a seat. Liam was the nicest Beta he have ever met, with his cute puppy eyes and ridiculously big arms.

‘Oh the guest-‘

‘I know the Prince came down here and told me personally that they will be late.’ He said and put a steaming bowl in front of the boy. ‘None of the Royals ever came down to the kitchen before so you can imagine how big uproar it caused. I thought we were in trouble or something.’ He chuckled and gave a slice of fresh bread to him too. Louis quirked an eyebrow; the Prince looked pretty snob for visiting the servants.

‘Actually it looked like he was looking for someone but who would he search among the servants right? His mistresses are in the wing too so maybe he looked for them who knows. Anyway nice clothes.’ chatted Liam and pointed at him.

‘Thanks I just got them and I was actually on my way to find Niall and force him to show where can I sleep.’

‘And if you are ready I will do just that.’ The blonde stepped in the room and picked up a piece of cookie from the basket on the table. Liam glared at him but the guard ignored it and turned to the Omega, biting a big from the food.

‘I heard what happened. I swear to god you like trouble and seek it voluntarily!’

‘No I’m not.’ Louis rolled his eyes and ate a new spoon of soup; using his hand hurt a little but nothing unbearable. Rumours here spread like fire.

‘Yeah sure. You aren’t here for two full days and all I can hear is that you pissed of him and him and the list goes on.’

‘It is not my fault that people around here can’t handle criticism.’ Niall rolled his eyes at his respond.

‘Louis I know you are not used to the Palace-‘

‘No, I’m not used to dealing with dickheads.’

‘-but you have to fit in for your own sake!’

‘And if I don’t want to?’ Louis raised his eyebrows challengingly.

‘Just look at your hands. The Prince is strong and a Royal Alpha for god’s sake; you really don’t want to anger him!’ Niall said desperately. ‘You can’t win all fights, Louis. I really like you and I just don1t want you to get hurt.’

‘I’m not scared of him.’ He scoffed. Niall stared at him for a moment then shook his head, chuckling lowly.

‘I swear to god you want to die.’

‘Everyone dies at one point, Niall.’

‘Oh shut up smartass.’ laughed the blonde. ‘I told you what I had to so if you end up dead I will wash my hands!’

‘Don’t worry it’s harder to get rid of me than you think.’ Winked Louis to ease the atmosphere. He didn’t plan to die anytime soon; he had things to do.

‘Anyway this place is so big, I couldn’t even count the rooms in it.’ He said between two spoons. He needed to find the library but he couldn’t ask for it; it would be suspicious. Servants couldn’t read normally.

‘Yes it is huge; two wings and the main building and the garden of course. I live here for years now and I still get lost.’ Chuckled Liam and Niall nodded too.

‘Yup this place is a maze.’

‘I heard it has a stable and a library too.’ Louis looked questioningly to the boys.

‘Yes I’ve been in the stable before; it is pretty close to the forest. The Library is somewhere in the other wing. Did you finish that?’ he pointed at the bowl and after Louis nodded he dag into it.

‘Niall you literally just ate.’ Liam rolled his eyes.

‘I’m a guard I need energy!’

‘I have never ever seen you do some “guardish” thing. You literally just-‘ the two started to argue but Louis zoned out. The Library was in the other wing, probably close to the Prince’s chamber; which meant it will be difficult to get in without anyone notice it. He has to do it during the night. Although he felt his eyes are pretty heavy and his body is tired too so he need to postpone it for another time.

‘How can I not eat when you do the best meal in the country?’ shouted Niall and made Louis jump.

‘Oh-‘

‘Yes it is the best I have ever had; nothing else ever came close to it! ’

‘Well then t-thank you.’

‘You are welcome.’ He said now calmly. Louis looked shocked at the two.

‘No one ever said something like this to me.’ Whispered Liam and he looked like he would burst into tears in any second. ‘Thank you so much, Ni.’

‘You can thank me with a cherry pie?’

‘Aaand you ruined the moment.’ Liam rolled his eyes. Niall just laughed at him and stood up turning to Louis.

‘Come on I will show you your chamber.’ Louis thanked the food to Liam and followed the guard. They reached a smaller corridor with only a few doors in it; only a little window lightening their way. It looked way cheaper than the other side of the Palace; the painting was deficient and the floor cracked with each step. Niall stopped in front of one of the doors and took out a key to open it. After a loud crack they stepped in a small room; only a bed, a small desk and a barrel were inside.

‘Well that’s it. It is not much but you can sleep here.’ He said and put the key in Louis’s hand. ‘There is soap and a few candles on the desk, you can take a bath.’ He motioned towards the barrel which was filled with water. ‘Try to sleep a bit, you had a rough day.’ Louis smiled at him and the Beta exited the room. He waited a few moments than turned and locked the door; Nick tried to kill him once, he wouldn’t want to die in his sleep.

He heard how the rain knocked on the window and the room flew in a strange grey light. He stepped to the desk and lit a few candles, putting them all around the room. In the soft light he looked around again, his eyes resting on a cracked mirror.

He couldn’t even recognise himself; dark bags under his eyes, his face looked almost black from the dirt. It was really a weird situation really. He thought he would die in the Arena, but here he was standing in the Palace, wearing servant clothes. Maybe all the things happened with a reason, which he doesn’t know yet. Only time will tell.

He chuckled softly and stepped to the barrel, slowly removing his clothes taking care not to harm his stiches. The water was cold but he was too tired to go and ask for some warmer, so he gritted his teeth and started to wash his body with quick motions. The soap smelled good so he went through two times. When the water became dirty black, he stepped out and dried himself with a towel, putting on his new clothes. Looking into the mirror he could finally take out his features. It was really a long time since he had a bath; he felt like a new person.

The bed was soft, but the thin blanket didn’t do much against the cold air and he started to shiver. Growling he got up and searched for the black sweater he got from Jackson, and put it on quickly. It smelled like an Alpha but he ignored it and put down his head. He needed to get up early, how does he should has to know when will the Prince wake up? Stupid Alpha he mumbled and got comfortable although his back hurt with each movement. He decided to wake up for the sunlight so he left the curtains open; there is no way the Prince gets up earlier. The moment his eyes closed he sank into a dreamless sleep.

The noise of hurried steps filtered into the room as the servants started to work. The Omega growled and slowly pushed himself up from the bed. The weak sun lights already lit up the room and he had to squint his eyes for a few seconds. He felt much better than yesterday and he looked better too, he thought as he stepped closer to the mirror. Quickly he got ready, chewed some painkiller and exited the room; locking the door behind him.

The maids were carrying sheets and bowls laughing and talking as he passed them. They looked happy. Louis felt a sad feeling crawling into his heart as he turned the corner; he missed his sisters and mom. With each passed day their faces faded away slowly. The girls must grew so much since he last saw them and it made him angry that he couldn’t see it.

He was sad and angry in the last two years. For the first few weeks after the attack he was furious. He wanted nothing more than to kill them all. He went to sleep thinking about ways he would end those Alphas for what they did with his family, how he would skin them alive. But as the time went on and he couldn’t get closer to finding his sisters the burning anger turned into a constant little flame of hatred. This tiny little light kept him moving when he lost all hope, it fuelled his bravery and made him into who he is now. In some ways he was grateful for it, he needed it to take revenge.

After a few minutes he stopped in front of the big wooden door and listened. Maybe if he is lucky the Prince chocked during the night. Quiet murmuring was heard from inside and he rolled his eyes; it would have been too good to be truth. What was he supposed to do now? It was obvious the Alpha had company and he smelled an Omega in the room too so he just rolled his eyes and sat down on the window sill in front of the room. He just need to bare this for a few more days and he will be out here, forgetting this humiliation he repeated for the tenth time when the door finally opened and a very smug looking Oliver exited and looked him up and down. Louis quirked his eyebrows at the boy.

‘You want to die or what’s you looking at?’

‘You won’t dare to touch me.’ Smirked the mistress as he closed the door behind himself. His clothes looked crumpled and his eyes looked glassy after the sex he probably had. ‘I’m the Prince’s favourite; if he figure out you did something to me he will kill you.’

Louis could barely contain his laugh.

‘You think he cares about you? I’m sorry that I had to break it to you but he just uses you for his own needs.’ He said leaning against the window and staring to the ceiling.

‘Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, honey!’ Oliver said and stepped closer.

‘Jealous? For what? Being the warm hole for Alphas to stick their dick in it?’

‘Shut your mouth. You are just a dirty intruder who only lives because the Prince found you interesting. But believe me it is just a matter of time and he will get bored of your ugly face.’ He growled.

‘Can’t wait.’ Louis rolled his eyes which made the boy even angrier.

‘If your plan is to get in my place just give up already. Look at me than look at yourself pathetic fat body.No one would want to bed you!’ he spitted.

‘Believe me it is the last thing I want. And now if you excuse me I have thing to do.’ Louis said and passed the boy. But before his hand could reach the handle the mistress grabbed his arm yanking him back.

‘You don’t know the things I’m capable of; so if I was you I would watch my back!’ he hissed and Louis felt anger rush through him. With a quick motion he pulled out the little knife from his boots and pressed it to the other’s throat.

‘Now listen here, cause I won’t repeat myself!’ he growled and the boy looked at him with wide eyes, not moving in his fear . ‘Stay the fuck away from me or I won’t hesitate to cut your throat.’ He pushed the knife a little further, the edge almost breaking the skin. ‘And do not threaten me ever again or I give your dead body to the dogs. Am I clear?’ Oliver couldn’t do anything else but nodded and Louis pushed him away. The mistress glared at him before turning around and walking away quickly. Louis followed the boy with hi eyes and when he turned the corner, he put his knife back to its secret place.

Without knocking he stepped into the Prince’s chamber and he made sure to shut the door behind him with a loud bang. The Prince stood next to the bad in only blue linen pants; his chest is on full display. Louis couldn’t help but stare at the body, feeling his face heat up a bit. There were even more tattoos covering up the Alpha; a black butterfly between his nipples was the biggest and most beautiful. His eyes wondered across the other random symbols until they fixed on two little birds on the man’s hip. His pants hung loosely under them barely covering his more intimate parts and Louis looked away in embarrassment.

‘You are here in time, shocking.’ Grinned the prince and stepped closer, his eyes looking the Omega up and down. He stopped at the end of the bed and leaned against its baluster, tilting his head a bit. ‘I see you got some clothes. I have to say I’m impressed; who would have guest under that dirty layer an actual Omega hidden. You almost look decent.’

‘Is that a compliment?’

‘I just meant that I don’t want to puke up from your appearance anymore, but take it as you want.’ Laughed the Prince and Louis rolled his eyes. Fucker.

‘Don’t roll your eyes, Omega. Isn’t your mommy taught you how to behave?’

‘I told you last time, my name is Louis.’ He said in a board tone and purposefully ignored the part about his mother. The Prince didn’t even deserve to hear about her.

‘Fine, Lewis. Do me a bath!’ yawned the Alpha and crossed his arms in front of his chest; making his muscles pop out even more. Louis gritted his teeth and looked around and walked to the bathtub in the corner. There were two barrels next to it; one with cold and the other with hot water. He considered for a moment to leave out the hot water but it was too early to get punched on the face so he used both. His back ached from the heavy lifting but he ignored it and made the water pleasant.

‘Done.’

‘Done who?’ raised his eyebrows the Alpha, stupid grin on his face. Louis wanted to punch him.

‘Done _sir_.’ He gritted his teeth and started to walk towards the door.

‘Where do you think you are going?’

He looked at the man irritated. ‘Out, so you can have a bath. Sir.’ He added the name sarcastically. Was the Alpha really that stupid? Instead of the waited angry expression the Prince’s smile only grew bigger as he pushed himself off the bed.

‘You are not done yet. You will help me with my bath.’

‘The fuck not.’ Louis chocked out and stared at the man with a shocked expression. Was he for real?

‘Language Lewis. And you will do just what I said.’ And with that he tied the string holding his pants down, which hit the ground with a loud puff. Louis stared at the man’s face with an unamused expression. What the fuck?

‘What the fuck?’

‘Language Lewis, last warning.’ Said the Alpha and walk to the bathtub, not carrying with the shocked Omega.

‘Why don’t you as one of your lovers to do that? They would enjoy it really much.’ He tried to reason. There was no way he would touch that body. Wasn’t the Prince afraid that he might choke him under the water?

‘Yes I could ask them. But seeing your suffering face is second-to-none!’

‘You are mental.’ Murmured the Omega. To be honest he was a bit scared, a naked Alpha and an Omega in a room was a dangerous situation. He never had any sexual contact with Alphas, he only had his first kiss when he was 15 for god’s sake. What if the Alpha rapes him? The small knife wouldn’t be enough against the royal.

As if the Prince could read his mind he looked at him with an amused expression. ‘I won’t do anything with you if that’s why you making that face. But if you don’t hurry up and my water goes cold I can’t promise the same thing.’

Louis took a deep breath and slowly walked to the bathtub. Thanks to the soap, the bubbles covered most part of the body so he grabbed a sponge and stood next to the tub hesitantly.

‘Jesus, do you know what bathing is? You take a sponge, drip it in the water and start to wash the other’s body. Then more water and wash again. God you are so stupid.’ Rolled his eyes the Alpha. Louis glared at him and made sure to rub his shoulders harsher than it would be necessary but the prince just ignored it and leaned back, his curls falling into his face. Louis had to admit he looked beautiful.

‘Entertain me.’ Of course he had to open his mouth.

‘I’m not a circus monkey.’

‘You are now because I said so. Tell me something about yourself.’ Louis rolled his eyes and thought for a second. He would be gone in a few days so it really didn’t matter.

‘What do you want to know? I thought nobles have more interesting lives than peasants.’

‘Where are you from?’ the Alpha purposefully ignored the other sentence and enjoyed how the warm water dripped down on his shoulders. Louis started to rub his back, his hand hurt a bit from the soap but the bandage held on.

‘From Tenetai.’

’A border state. You came pretty far. What are you doing here?’ Louis tensed for a moment. It wouldn’t be a good idea to tell the Prince of the country that he is planning to kill at least twenty Alphas in the near future.

‘I’m just traveling around.’

He rubbed the other shoulder too, he wouldn’t admit it but it was somehow calming.

‘I hate when someone is lying to me.’ Said the Prince and looked up at him with cold eyes. What? He didn’t know how the Alpha could tell he wasn’t saying the truth.

‘So what are you doing here, Louis?’ He gulped and hesitated for a moment. Maybe he should mix a little truth to his lie.

‘I’m looking for someone.’

The Prince judged him for a moment. Louis waited the next question but the Prince only looked away and decided to leave it alone. The boy felt a little relieved sight escapes his mouth.

‘It’s enough.’ Said the Alpha and stood up in the water. Louis looked away feeling his face burning from the embarrassment. ‘Bring me my clothes and my breakfast, I have a lot of things to do.’ Louis picked up the clothes without a word and handed them to the man. He opened the door to go to the kitchen but a tray full of steaming food was already there. Bless Liam’s soul. He carried inside and put it on the big desk. The Prince was already in clothes as he set down beside the tray. He picked up a croissant and spread some butter on it.

‘Can I leave now?’

The Alpha looked up at him like he asked something so stupid he shouldn’t even answer.

‘Why would you do that? After I finished this’ he pointed down to the tray ‘I have to prepare everything for the Foreign Prince’s arrival. And you will help me. I couldn’t leave you alone, God knows what you will do now!’ he scoffed and bitted into the croissant. Louis stared at the man, couldn’t form a sentence. The last thing he needed now is the constant suspicious look of the Prince. He can’t plan his escape like that!

‘I would just hinder you sir.’

‘Definitely. But I have to keep an eye on you.’ He said and sipped into his tea. ‘And I need even your help to make everything perfect for my friend’s arrival. Prince Zayn is really picky.’

Louis wanted to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaaayyn is comming!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! I hope you are all well and full of energy!   
> I just wanted to say thank you for the incredible support you gave me in the previous chapters, it is truly amazing! I love reading your comments about the story and I want to say thank you for the ones who left Kudos too! Thank you, thank you and thank you! Love you all xxxx
> 
> Have a good read! ;)) xxx

Louis felt exhausted by noon. When the Prince said he needed to do thing he actually meant he needed to bitch Louis around and sat in his chair while the boy do all the work. The Omega already cleaned two rooms for the guests, brought wood to the fireplaces and put fresh flowers to at least 20 vases.

‘Doesn’t he have maids to do it?’ he murmured and made the final touches. He was quite proud of his work, the room was cleaner than ever and he put on a nice decoration too. He was never a homely Omega but it looked good still. The guests’ rooms were located on the same wing as the Prince’s and the King’s. he walked back to the Prince’s chamber and stopped at the door. If the Alpha gives him another room he won’t care and kill him with his knife. The Prince sat in front of his desk a new tray in front of him; Louis felt his stomach grumble from the smells, he hasn’t eaten since yesterday. For his arrival the man looked up and grinned at him.

‘Took you long enough. I hope you did a good job, we wouldn’t want to offend our guests.’

‘I’m always doing a good job.’ He gritted his teeth. ‘Can I leave now?’ Please say yes. Please say yes.

‘No’

He almost reached for his knife when the Prince gestured to the tray.

‘Eat.’

‘Excuse me?’ he was sure he misunderstood and looked at the man confusedly.

‘Are you deaf? I said eat.’ Rolled the Alpha his eyes and leaned back on his chair. Louis stared at him suspiciously; but all he could see was the amused look on the man’s face. Why was he nice?

‘Are you trying to poison me?’

The Prince lips turned into a wild smile and he started to laugh loudly. ‘Why would I do that?’

‘You got bored and now you want to get rid of me?’

The Alpha stared at him incredulously.

‘Believe me if I want to get rid of you, I wouldn’t do it with poison. Who do you think I am?’ he asked almost offended. ‘I could kill you before you even realise it.’

Louis knew he could. He had a feeling since the Arena that the Alpha didn’t use all his powers back than, which was really concerning for him. The Prince was probably one of the very few Alphas who could beat him.

‘I still don’t understand. I can go and eat with the maids.’ He tried to persist.

‘No, you will eat here. With me.’

Louis examined the man for a few more seconds, searching for some trap, but the Alpha only looked calm and collected. He didn’t have any other choice but step closer and sat down in front of the Royal. The food looked really good; there were chicken stuffed with chees wrapped in some kind of ham and mashed potatoes as a garnish. He felt his mouth watering from the sight, but he still wasn’t sure about the Prince’s motives.

‘Do you eat a lot with servants?’ he couldn’t help but ask.

‘No, just the ones I could not trust; you would turn my staff into traitors if I leave you with them. Now shut up and eat before I change my mind.’ The Alpha shot him a cold look and reached for a piece of meat. Louis watched his graceful movements; how the big hands picked the food with delicacy, the plate didn’t even shake in his hold.

Suddenly he felt a bit nervous about eating with a Royalty; he was only a village boy after all! The Prince surely did it just to laugh at his table manners, so he tried to remember all those etiquette things his Mom always said to him and he always ignored. He removed his elbows from the table and trying to be as gentle as he could, he put some food on his plate, luckily not a single piece of it landed on the table. Good. He picked one of the forks from the tray; he just hoped he chose the right one and started to cut up his meat. He felt two heavy looks on him; following his every movement, and suddenly he felt ridiculous. It was just the Prince, no one important to impress, so he dug into his food frustrated.

He waited for the mean reaction but the Prince just continued to eat in peace not bothering to even look at him anymore. Weird he thought and started to chew a piece of meat. It was delicious, Liam really was the best. They ate in silence for a few more minutes when the Prince broke the quietness.

‘Are you mated?’

Louis almost chocked on his food, bursting into a heavy coughing. What the fuck? When he was sure he won’t die anytime soon he shot an incredulous look to the Prince, hoping the man could read out the answer himself.

‘Figured. No one would mate you. Than it means you just let someone to fuck you.’ The Alpha continued as he finished his meal and stared at him with weird look in his eyes. Louis dropped his fork with a loud bang.

‘Excuse me?!’

‘Watch your tone Omega!’ the Prince’s eyes flashed dangerously. ‘You have been stinking of Alpha since you stepped inside at the morning. Just for the record I won’t accept it again, it is really offensive’ He barked and Louis stared at him in shock.

‘I didn’t sleep with anyone, not like it is any of your business! And even if you want it, you can’t tell me what to do in my free time.’ he hissed angrily.

‘You do whatever I tell you in anytime of the day. Did you forget that you are mine?’ the Prince stared at him coldly and a shiver run down on the Omega’s spine. ‘And I told you I hate liars.’

‘I tell you again; I didn’t sleep with anyone! It was cold in my room so I put on the only warm cloth I got.’ He snarled and if his eyes could kill the Alpha would be dead by now. Why does he have to explain himself anyways? And since when the prince even cares about his life?

‘I don’t remember asking about your personal life. I’m just warning you that I don’t want another Alpha’s smell on you when you are around me. End of discussion.’ he said coldly and stood up from his chair. ‘Now I need to discuss something with my Father, by the time I come back drop the tray to the kitchen and wait for me here.’ Louis looked down at his fork, unfortunately it wasn’t sharp enough for killing, but maybe he could poke out the Prince’s eyes.

‘I would break your neck before you could even lift that fork.’ He snapped his head towards the Alpha who looked at him disapprovingly from the door.

‘I didn’t-‘

‘And your cute little knife in your shoes wouldn’t help either. If you want to kill me at least get a sword or something.’ Rolled the Alpha his eyes and exited the room. Louis stared after him; his mouth gaping. How?

Harry walked down on the corridor until he is arrived to his Father’s chamber, two guards nodded at him as he pushed down the handle. The King sat beside his table deeply in his documents; his eyebrows furrowing in concentration a stern look on his face.

‘Father, you wanted to see me.’ The Prince stopped in the middle of the room.

‘Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something.’ The man said and leaned back in his chair. ‘I need to go to the borders as soon as possible.’

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. The borders? His Father never travelled because of his duties only in time of war or when he had a meeting with the leaders of the neighbouring countries.

‘May I ask why?’

‘There is a serious threat on our south border. I received reports that Azturia started to mobiles its armies, close to our border.’

Azturia was territorial larger than Etai, but it didn’t have an advanced infrastructure to use it to his advantage and it lagged behind in development. While Etai became richer and richer in each year, Azturia sank into poverty. They threatened the neighbouring countries with a possible military attack before too, but they couldn’t form a united army to make it happen because the country consisted mostly of rough troops. The fact that his Father had to travel there was not promising.

‘What about Fallia? They could intervene before the troops could unite.’

‘It is too late for that and they don’t have enough man for that. A leader from one of the leading rough troops already united the others and appointed himself as King. He is calling himself ‘Vigilante’.

‘How many man does he have?’

His father pulled his mouth aside.

‘About 20 000 soldiers.’

That was more than what Etai had at the moment and in such a short period of time they couldn’t train more.

‘We need allies.’ There were other countries too who was afraid of a potential invasion, with their sources they could easily defeat the enemy.

‘Yes we need, but most of them are afraid and don’t want to participate in the war now. They reserve their people for their own battle.’

‘But if Etai falls they won’t stand a chance! We need to unite our forces now!’ They had to see it! The Prince had been in numerous wars before; he knew it was a strategically important movement. Without uniting all of them will die.

‘They don’t want to negotiate. That’s why we need new allies.’ His father said and stood up from his chair.

‘What new allies?’

‘Malicia.’

‘You knew about this possible attack way before this day, right?’ he glared at his Father. How could he not see it? This whole meeting with Prince Zayn was set up a long time ago, a great chance to talk about the alliance. If Malicia and Etai would unite they would be a new great power; with Etai’s money and Malicia’s army it would be the most powerful alliance in the history. But Malicia wouldn’t risk a war for nothing, there is always a price. And the question was can they pay that?

‘What they want for exchange? Money? Land?’

‘We will figure out today.’ His father murmured and stepped to the window. He looked tired; just now Harry realized how old his Father is. The King has been on throne for about 30 years, his will hold together this land. ‘But whatever it is our nation doesn’t have a choice. We couldn’t refuse it; our duty is to protect this country by all means.’

‘Yes Father.’

‘While I’ll be gone, you will be in charge.’

‘Why don’t you send me? I won at Girusso too and I knew the southern region.’ Offered the Prince. He was a soldier too, a strategos; he won battles with worse prospects as well. His Father only shook his head.

‘I need to go there personally; I know the Kings since a long time, maybe I can change their mind about joining.’

‘But Father-‘

‘Enough of discussion! Your duty is to keep the country moving.’ The prince pressed his lips and nodded.

‘Our guests will be here soon. Now leave me alone.’ The King mumbled and sat back to his chair.

‘Yes father.’ The Prince bowed and exited the room.

Louis leaned against the wall bored; he waited in the Prince’s chamber for about 10 minutes now. He already went through of his papers and documents, but they were all useless and he couldn’t open the closed drawers. He was about to cut holes into the Alpha’s clothes when the door finally opened and a serious looking Prince entered the room.

‘Well well who decided to arrive.’ Murmured Louis and the next second he was pushed against the wall by a very angry Prince.

‘Did you say something?’ growled the Alpha and Louis couldn’t help but shiver. The green eyes looked darker than before and the usually sly look changed into a serious one. He just now realized how taller was the man comparing to him; he had to tilt his back to look at the green eyes.

‘No’ he gasped out.

‘I thought so.’ Growled the Prince but didn’t move. Louis felt more and more nervous with each passed moment; he felt the warm breathing hitting his neck but he couldn’t move an inch captivated by the stormy green eyes. The Prince stared at him his face slowly turning from cold to an unreadable expression. Louis felt how the long fingers touched his small hand for a moment and the tattooed hand moved as if the Prince wanted to touch his face. The Omega’s breath hitched and his heart started to race; he waited for the touch but it never came. The hands dropped halfway and the Prince only stared at him for a moment before he pushed himself away from the wall. Louis stared after the man as he tried to slow down his heart beat, mentally punching himself. The Prince stopped in front of the window; his shoulders looked tense and his posture rigid.

Before Louis could stop himself he opened his mouth again. ‘What happened?’ he almost regretted asking when the Alpha turned to him.

‘Why do you think it is any of your business?’

Louis rolled his eyes. Dickhead. ‘I’m the one who have to watch your frustrated face, _my majesty_.’

‘Still not an answer.’ Said the man and smiled at him coldly. ‘Mind your own business, Omega.’

‘Whatever.’ He murmured. What was he thinking when he asked? Like they are best buddies and the Alpha would tell him every little secret he had. And why did he cared for the first place? He was about to leave the room when he heard a loud sight from the Prince.

‘There is a war coming.’ Louis snapped his head towards the Alpha. A war? With whom? It was a long time ago since Etai fought against someone.

‘With whom?’

‘Do you know the continent’s map? He nodded and rolled his eyes. Of course he knew, he needed to for his sister’s searching.

‘Azturia is planning to attack us.’

‘But Azturia is not a united country. It is ruled by a bunch of retarded rough Alpha tribes. They wouldn’t be able to form an army!’ The Prince looked shocked for a moment than nodded.

‘Yeah but apparently someone united them, and now they are stronger than us.’

Louis didn’t believe it. He has been in Azturia before; searching for his sisters and it was a cesspit! They didn’t have any kind of system there, they were so primitive.

‘It is impossible; none of the tribes have the proper resources or money or brain to do something like that.’ He scoffed and the Prince looked at him questioningly but didn’t ask anything about how he had known such a thing.

‘What do you think then?’

‘Someone helped them.’ The Prince quirked his eyebrow but didn’t say anything; he didn’t look surprised by the assumption.

‘What we will do now?’ Louis couldn’t help but ask. Of course they needed to set up military units and send them to the borders. His state was in danger, his friends were in danger, maybe his sisters were in too!

‘We? There is no such a thing as we.’ Said the Prince. ‘And I won’t discuss the country’s military actions with you. ‘Louis gritted his teeth but stayed silent. He wanted to know it, but for once he understood the Prince. He was a murderer and a thief and an Omega according to the Royal so his suspicion seemed reasonable. As he stared at the Alpha he realized there is at least one common thing in them; none of them trusted anyone.

‘Thank you’ he whispered.

The Prince looked at him surprised.

‘For telling me.’ He added. The Alpha stared at him for a bit longer, then just shrugged his shoulders.

‘You would have known it by tomorrow anyways.’

Louis pursed his lips and nodded silently.

The Palace was in chaos in the last few hours. The maids swept everything through for the last time to make sure no speck of dust remained on the ground; everything needed to be perfect. Liam made the fanciest dishes he could, bouncing around the kitchen with excitement his crew carried at least 4 plates to one place to another. Louis stood next to the Prince, who watched the preparations; he looked calm for the common eyes, but the Omega saw the jerking nerve in his jawline.

‘You won’t come close to the Prince, do you understand? I can’t risk that your behaviour ruining it all.’ The Prince turned to him with a stern look and Louis rolled his eyes mentally.

‘Am I clear?’

‘Crystal clear, sir.’ He scoffed. He didn’t even want to be here in the first place, maybe when everyone is occupied with the guests he could go and find the Library.

A loud trumpet sound was heard from the distance and for a moment everything froze. The Prince gave him a last warning look and left the room to welcome the guests. Louis sighted and sat down in the kitchen.

‘Don’t you want to see the Prince?’ asked Liam turning back excitedly from the door. Every member of the staff hurried to the window hoping they could catch a look of the guests, and maybe of the Prince. Louis didn’t care at all; his back ached from the amount of work he had done today and he could barely sat straight. All he wanted was to go back to his room and sleep it out.

‘I would pass now.’ He said and Liam shot him an incredulous look before he shook his head and stepped to the window too. The loud trumpet sound was heard again as the visitors arrived.

‘Look they arrived!’

‘I’ve never seen a carriage like that!’

‘Look that’s the Prince!!’ the maids shrieked excitedly, cutting in each other sentence.

‘Oh God he is so handsome! Look at his hair!’

‘Our Prince is better looking tho!’ insisted one of the maids.

‘Are you blind? Look at him, I wish I could just wave at him for once!’

‘Don’t be ridiculous Carla! You are just a maid.’ scolded him Molly. ‘Look he just got off his horse!’ They all pushed themselves closer to the window, even Liam wanted to take a look. Louis didn’t even have to stand up they commented along the whole thing.

‘The King and Prince Harry joined him. Oh God it is such a wonderful day!’ Liam said excitedly. ‘They are coming inside! Oh they are coming inside! God the tea! We forgot to bring up the tea!’ he freaked out, frantically waving his hands almost hitting a maid. The stuff hurriedly set up the trays with the most beautiful porcelain set, pouring the hot water into the teapot and a small pot of milk landed next to it.

‘They will chop off my head! The Prince told me that his mistresses will serve the drinks and the food, but I forgot to give them the tea! The tea! It is a disaster!’ Liam pulled his hair and walked around the room nervously then his eyes snapped towards to Louis.

‘Louis you could bring it up! If you hurry they wouldn’t even notice!’ he said and grabbed his shoulders.

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea. Why don’t you send Carla?’

‘I need Carla here! We have to prepare the dessert by the end of the dinner. We’re already late! Just here!’ said the chef and pushed the tray into the boy’s hand.

‘Liam it is really not a good idea.’ Tried to protest the Omega.

‘Please Louis! For me.’ pleaded Liam and looked at him with those cute puppy eyes. Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed the tray. He liked Liam; he was so nice to him so he couldn’t leave him in trouble, even if it means he will have to face with the wrath of the Prince later.

‘Thank you Louis I owe you one! Now hurry up!’ and with that the chef literally pushed him out of the kitchen; Louis almost dropped the tray.

He gripped tighter the handles and hurried up at the stairs; they welcomed the guest in the main salon so he turned to the right direction. He had no idea what to do next; maybe he just steps inside and gives the tray to someone else. The Prince won’t even notice it! After a few more turns he arrived and faced with a closed door, quiet voices came from behind it; he took a deep sight and pushed down the handle with his elbow.

‘How was your trip?’ the King sat on in a large armchair in front of the door; his arms rested on the handrail.

‘Aside from the terrible weather, it was actually very pleasant. Etai is a wonderful country; I couldn’t do anything else but admire its beauty.’ Louis heard a deep voice from the sofa next to the King. For the loud crack of the door the man looked up at him, and Louis tensed. Prince Zayn was one of the most beautiful Alphas he has ever seen. His eyes were deep brown glinting with cunning and his caramel like skin gave the man an exotic glow. His hair was raven black and framed his face perfectly as he combed it back. Louis quickly looked away, his eyes met with a familiar pair; Oliver stood next to the window in a beautiful dress glaring at him. Of course he was probably here to serve the tea.

‘I’m very happy to hear it. Maybe I could show you around in the region after dinner.’ The Omega tensed for the familiar voice. The Prince sat in a single armchair, his back to the door so he hasn’t seen the boy yet. Good, it should stay like that.

‘I would be honoured my friend.’

Louis was about to put the tray down and get out here when the Foreign Prince spoke up.

‘Pour some tea for me, beautiful. I heard Etai has the finest tea in the continent so I have to judge that statement.’ Louis panicked, but he didn’t have any other choice then do just what the man said. He shakily placed the tray on a small table. As he poured out the liquid the conversation continued.

‘Sadly your trip is shadowed over by some unfortunate news.’ Sighed the King. ‘I’m sure you heard about the army that threatens us on the south.’ The black haired man nodded and leaned back in his seat.

‘I have to admit I was pretty surprised when I got reports from Azturia. My first thought was that we couldn’t let a tyrant to disregard our values. It would be a shame!’ Louis heard the honey like voice as he put some sugar in the cup.

‘I’m glad to hear that our views are similar and I just hope that Etai could count on Malicia’s help in these difficult times.’ The King said. He was good thought Louis. Etai needed as much help as it could get and this visit was the perfect opportunity.

‘I would help you my majesty if I could. But Malicia isn’t as wealthy as your beautiful country and we couldn’t afford a war right now.’ Sighed the Prince. Louis felt like he was lying; Malicia could easily money their army. There was something sly about the Prince of Malicia; his eyes and the way he talked was too artificial for Louis, he felt like he shouldn’t trust the man but he shook off the feeling.

He took a deep breath and as he started to carry the cup. He turned his back to the curly Alpha as he passed the armchair, hoping the Prince will be more occupied with the guest than the servants.

‘I know it is a huge favour, but I’m sure we could help each other out, my friend.’ Continued the King.

‘Actually I have already taken the courage to think about a solution, because we need to make a decision quickly. Our enemy is just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.’

‘It is just natural. The sooner we make an agreement the sooner we could leave this all behind.’ Nodded the King. ‘What would be ideal for you?’

Louis stopped next to the sofa and handed over the full cup. The Prince smiled at him and took over the hud, his fingers brushing the Omega’s hand.

‘I see the travellers didn’t lie to me when they said Etai has the most beautiful Omegas.’ He said and Louis felt a blush running up to his face.

‘What’s your name precious?’

Louis felt the exact moment the Prince realized that’s he is in the room; he tensed in his chair and his smell turned into an angry tone.

‘Oh he is no one, just a maid! If you want to see real beauty let me introduce you to Oliver.’ The curly Alpha said hurriedly before he could open his mouth and gestured to the Omega boy to step closer. Oliver came closer with a flirtatious look on his face and bowed his head respectfully. Prince Zayn nodded him with a smile but he didn’t move closer to touch the boy. Louis glanced over at the prince whose eyes were already on him and if looks could kill he would be dead by now. He slowly started to back away when the deep brown eyes stopped him.

‘I don’t think beauty is linked to social status. How much for the boy?’ he grinned and turned to Harry.

‘Excuse me?!’ Louis couldn’t help the offended sound escaping his mouth. ‘I’m not a property!’

The Prince looked surprised for a second then his lips pulled into a wild smile. ‘Fiercely. I love it. How about 500?’

Louis couldn’t believe his ears.

‘He is not on sale. Believe me he is not worth a penny.’ Said Harry and he glared at Louis.

‘How about you? Would you like to be mine dearest? You could be my most precious lover, I would make you feel so good. Come closer a bit.’ the brown eyed turned towards him scanning his body. Louis felt anger rush through him. He wasn’t a whore and the assumption felt insulting.

‘If you touch me I will break the teapot on your head.’ He hissed angrily. A shocked gasp escaped Oliver’s lips and the Alpha looked taken aback too. The King only stared at him with an unamused expression.

‘Louis get out!’ growled the Prince and he looked ready to get up and drag the Omega out himself if he didn’t move in the next second, but Zayn’s laughter stopped him.

‘He is something else for sure.’ He smiled, his eyes flashing mischievously. Louis only glared at him and exited the room.

Harry watched as the Omega storm out of the salon and could barely contain himself to stay seated. If he had been alone, he would have gone after the boy and broken his limbs one by one. He was the worst Omega he had ever seen; disrespectful, loud and disobedient, basically everything he hated! He should have gave him to Zayn and earn 500 pounds on him really but the thought of it just angered him more! Taking a loud breath he turned back to the guest; who looked quite amused.

‘I’m sorry for this incident! My son doesn’t know how to keep his servants in track it seems.’ His father said and shot him a very disapproving look, which said they will talk about it later.

‘He won’t offend you again my grace. I will guarantee it.’ He gritted his teeth.

‘It was refreshing, I couldn’t even imagine how it would be to fuck that boy’ said Zayn and leaned back on the sofa. ‘if you ever change your mind about selling him to me just tell me!’ he winked and turned to the King.

‘It won’t happen.’ Murmured Harry; the thought of Zayn fucking Louis was disturbing and made him grip the hand-rest a bit tighter.

‘Let’s get back to business.’ Offered his Father and Zayn nodded. ‘I couldn’t catch your offer, could you repeat it again?’

The Foreign Prince sipped into his tea and looked up.

‘A marriage. All we ask in exchange for our army is a marriage.’ Harry furrowed his eyebrows. A marriage? His relatives were all engaged to some neighbouring Lord or Prince and as far as he knew Prince Zayn only had a sister.

‘A marriage between who?’ his father asked interestedly.

‘I’m sure you know that my beautiful sister, Safaa, is in just the right age to get a mate. We would be very happy if that Alpha would be Prince Harry.’ He said and Harry tensed. _What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...I'm assuming you didn't except for this outcome. Am I right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but school was really much lately! I hope you all are okay and watched the Watermelon Sugar clip! Personally I love it! If you have any questions about anything feel free to as 
> 
> (I MADE A MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT ONE KIND SOUL WARNED ME THANK TO YOU AGAIN. OLIVER IS A BETA! sorry if i confused you:( )
> 
> Have a good read!! xxx All the love xxx

_‘A marriage between who?’ his father asked interestedly._

_‘I’m sure you know that my beautiful sister, Safaa, is in just the right age to get a mate. We would be very happy if that Alpha would be Prince Harry.’ He said and Harry tensed. What?_

‘This marriage would link together our two powerful empires; making us the ruler of the continent.’ Zayn continued and leaned back. Harry looked at his Father who watched the Foreign Prince with a considering look. Harry knew what he is thinking about. With a combined army they would be unstoppable; defeating every threatening nation, the trading would flourish with Malicia’s boats and harbours. The Prince knew with that marriage Etai would be safe, and it all depended on him. Although he didn’t really has a choice; he was responsible for his people, it was his duty to keep them safe even if it meant that he had to endure a little discomfort. It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t want to get married; he wanted to choose a pretty, quiet Omega for himself when he feels the time has come but it came sooner than he expected.

‘Son?’ his father turned towards him with a pointed look; clear what answer he wanted to hear. Harry took a deep breath and bowed his head.

‘I would be honoured to mate your sister if she accepts me.’ He said but it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Zayn bowed his head with a small smile. ‘I’ve already talked to her about it; she ensured me that she would be more than happy with you as her mate.’

‘Great. It seems like we will hold a wedding soon! When is she planning to travel here?’ the King asked.

‘The soonest she could arrive is in two weeks. I think that’s enough time to prepare for the ceremony.’ Zayn said and Harry gulped. Two weeks was too soon. But the possible attack from Azturia was sooner so he bit his tongue and stayed silent. It wasn’t like anything would change. It will be all formality, he will continue to keep lovers, do his duty. The girl do whatever she wants, Harry couldn’t care less. All he needed was provide an heir.

‘Perfect. We will prepare her living quarter for her arrival and send out the invitations for the ceremony.’ Clapped the King and risen from his chair. ‘I suggest we should celebrate this wonderful news with a dinner and a glass of wine. If you can follow me, my Prince.’ He said and led Zayn out of the room. The maids exited the room hurriedly to prepare the table for them but Harry stayed seated.

‘Excuse me but I had to skip dinner; I need to take care of a really important business. I will be joining you for breakfast if that’s acceptable.’ He excused himself. Both of them nodded already in a deep conversation about military and exited the room too, leaving him alone. The Prince waited for a few more seconds till the footsteps died away then jumped up and stormed out, turning to the opposite direction. He needed to find a certain Omega.

Louis was in trouble. As soon as his anger disappeared he realised he made a huge mistake. It wasn’t even his fault! But he knew his life was on the hook. Maybe he had an hour till the Prince finishes dinner and during that time he could try to leave the Palace! Maybe the Alpha won’t even bother with searching for him. The problem was he couldn’t do it without help, and no one would be stupid enough to anger the Royals by helping him escape. If he had more time he could have made a plan by himself for how to avoid the guards, but now he had 12 armed soldiers between him and his freedom. He had no choice but turn towards the unknown side of the Palace, he had to make sure no one recognising him. He overheard a conversation between the maids about the Palace’s storage, what he wanted to include in his plan after exploring it, but now he could just hope it has an unguarded exit where he can escape. It was a reach but he had nothing better! He took several turns and followed the big corridor. He hasn’t been in this part before so he needed to be careful, stopping in every corner.

‘It is your last chance doing it! No one could know about it! If you mess this up, I will kill you and your family!’ he heard an angry whispers form the end of the corridor and pushed himself against the wall, staying in the shadows, gasping softly. From him about 10 meters stood two Alphas, one of them was Nick and the other was a guard. He was far enough they couldn’t smell him. Carefully he took a quick peek to them; what the hell Nick was doing with a guard anyways?

He almost gasped as he looked at the Alpha. Nick’s face was almost unrecognisable; an angry red scar led through between his eyes ending on his neck and smaller ones covered his cheeks. His moth moved weirdly a piece even missed from his lower lip, showing his teeth. Louis couldn’t tell from this far, but it looked like he got into a serious wolf fight and he lost.

The Omega watched as the guard nodded and left with quick steps. Nick mumbled something and disappeared to the other direction too. It was clear he is in some shady business; Louis would have followed him on any other day but now he had to worry about his own life. He made sure no one else was there when he stepped out of the corner and continued his way. The maids said the storage is next to the stairs, so he ran till he reached the staircase in the end of the corridor; stopping in front of a wooden door. Pushing the handle down; he almost laughed. It was open. Quickly he stepped in scanned the big room with his eyes; searching for the exit. He passed used furniture and clothes, trying to be as quiet as possible and he reached a small brown door. He was sure it led to the edge of the garden the stuff probably used it for taking a small walk outside and he just hoped they didn’t close it. Pushing down the handle the door opened with a loud crack, making him hiss. Perfect. It was dark outside, but he could still made out the line of the forest in the distance. It was almost too easy.

‘If I was you I would run pretty fast.’

Louis let out a loud scream and jumped, his heart nearly stopped in fear. He snapped his head toward the storage door. The Prince stood there his eyes completely black from anger as he starred at him. How? He should be on the dinner! Without a second thought he turned back and bust into a mindless run. After two steps he turned into wolf form, now his paws hitting the ground. The Alpha behind him turned too with a furious growl and started to chase him. Louis was genuinely scared! An angry Alpha was the most dangerous thing and the Prince was more than angry, if he catches him he will be dead!

Feeling the black wolf already too close he took a sharp turn heading towards the forest. The woods belonged to the Palace garden so he didn’t have to get through a fence or anything. He was smaller; it was easy for him to maneuver between the trees so he could shake off the Alpha easily, he just needed to reach them! The guards perceived him and started to run towards him, but as soon as they saw the big black wolf behind him, they stopped and watched them not daring to interfere in the mad chase. Jumping over a flower bed he lengthened his strides, now running on full speed. Driven by the adrenalin he was faster than ever, nearly flying towards the woods. Taking a quick glance back, he noticed the Alpha fell back a bit, now more space between them. Good.

He reached the line of the forest and he threw himself into the darkness. The trees stood close to each other so he needed to make sharp turns to pass them, slipping on the muddy ground several times. He remembered a small creek not so far from here; the water could wash away his smell! He looked back again but there was no sign of the Prince. Louis didn’t think he gave up; Alphas loved the chase, it was in their nature! He continued to run taking glances from time to time but no one was behind him so after a while he slowed down looking for any sign of movement in the shadows. He took a large sniff; the Omega’s nose wasn’t that good as the Royal’s but he could smell him if he is nearby, but he smelled nothing beside the natural smells and the wind was quite strong too. There was no way the Prince gave up! He could swear he felt eyes watching him, but there was no one there. The whole forest was quiet.

Shaking of the feeling he started to creep between the trees, listening and watching, almost jumping when a bird flew up from a nearby tree branch. Silently cursing under his nose he continued his way into the deep of the forest still feeling paranoid. It seemed like the Prince really didn’t care about him, not even bothering to try to catch him. He should be happy about it, but a weird feeling didn’t want to leave his body as he passed a few bushes.

After a few minutes when no one tried to jump at him or kill him, he fastened his steps and finally reached the creek. He quietly jumped into the cold water, waiting that it is the moment he got caught but nothing happened again, so he started to walk against the flow. There were no way the guards or even the Prince could figure out where he went, the water washing away all clues. After a while when his paws were ice cold, he jumped out, shook off the water and headed to east. He wasn’t sure where he was exactly but he remembered he got caught in this area for sure, which meant his bag has to be here somewhere. He started to sniff the ground and next to a big tree he felt the remaining scent of Alpha’s blood who he killed a few days ago. It only meant that he wasn’t wrong, and he was close.

Quickly he turned back into human form, feeling the cold wind hit his skin sending a shiver down on his body, so he crossed his arms trying to keep himself warm. He needed to find his bag. It was full of his dangerous secrets and memories and all the work he had done in the past two years; hidden routs in the kingdom, name of criminals, important secrets he collected during his trips and his journal. It was the key to his sisters. He needed to be fast though, maybe the Alpha went back to get backup and it was a matter of time they find him.

He reached a familiar part of the forest and his eyes started to search for the mark he had left on the trunk. It was fully dark now, so he had to step one tree for another to check them, and then finally he recognised the little cut. ‘Please be there’ he murmured and removed the leaves from the hole. There was his bag just like he had left it there. Nearly laughing in joy he grabbed it and turned around. He had spare clothes and food in it, not much but enough for two days till he left the territory of Etai behind. He crunched down at the base of the trunk and took out his map from the bag to take a look at it. The moonlight illuminated the drawing enough that he could take out the roads. If he keeps heading north he could reach the border in a day and could leave behind this horrible place. But what he was going to do after, was the question he couldn’t answer himself. There were so few places in the continent he hasn’t already checked, which only meant one thing. He has to cross the sea sooner or later if he doesn’t find anything. With a sight he put away the map and turned towards north; he only needed to follow the stars.

‘Did you really think you can get away that easily?’ a deep voice asked behind him. He halted in his step and his heart started to race. He was so stupid. So so stupid. Turning around with shaking breath, he saw as the Prince stepped out of the shadows in his human form now.

‘I-‘

‘I have to admit your little trick with the creek was quite fascinating.’ He said and started to come closer with slow predatory steps, his footsteps seemed almost silent.

‘How could you find me?’ Louis asked and hid his bag behind his back. He couldn’t let the Prince take away that from him.

‘I didn’t have to. I never even lost sight of you.’ He smirked. ‘It seems like you always forget who I am.’

Louis made a mistake. Underestimating the Prince was stupid and careless; he was so used to being cleverer than Alphas he forgot that the Royal could easily compete with him; he was very intelligent. He stayed silent and watched the Alpha’s every move; he looked somehow calm.

‘You keep surprising me Omega. When I think I finally figured you out, you do something stupid and make me more and more curious about your life.’ The Prince continued and Louis started to back away slowly. He could change into wolf and maybe outrun the Alpha, but he would rather die than leave his bag in the middle of nowhere.

‘There is really nothing interesting in my life. You shouldn’t even bother with me, I’m just a boring Omega who doesn’t know how to shut up.’

The prince stared at him and started to laugh. ‘You are anything but boring! Disrespectful, faulty, annoying and disobedient yes. But boring is not on the list.’ He said and stopped from about 6 meters.

‘What are you going to do now?’ Louis asked and gulped. The Prince stood in silent and just stared at him, eyes fully black in the dark, the moonlight dancing on his skin. He looked beautiful and dangerous. All the Alpha had to do was jump forward and break his neck and he would never breathe again, but the man didn’t move.

‘Killing you seems justifiable for me.’ He said slowly, eyes never leaving the Omega’s. Louis felt his heart skip a beat, but he stayed at his place.

‘You are maybe right. I disrespected you and that Alpha too, and I would do it again anytime.’

The Prince eyes flashed and he stepped closer.

‘I have no doubt about that. You really don’t deserve anything just death. I want to throw you against that tree or just break your neck, then leave your dead body here for the animals.’ Louis gulped under the burning stare, his legs shaken in fear, but didn’t move. It seemed like his story come to the end.

‘Then kill me.’

‘Maybe I should do just that.’ Growled the Prince and jumped forward. Louis closed his eyes, his heart beating the last beats; it would have been meaningless to try and stop the attack. He waited for the pain to spread in his body but all he could feel was two long fingers grabbing his chin harshly and hot breath hitting his lips. Confusedly he opened his eyes just to stare into the dark green ones.

‘But I love this shirt I’m wearing and it would be a shame to get it dirty!’ the alpha mumbled in his deep voice, his lips almost touching Louis’s, and the boy’s head started to spin. ‘Maybe I will kill you tomorrow instead. Or the next day. It really doesn’t matter in the end you will be dead anyways.’ Louis breath hitched as the fingers started to stroke his chin and the green eyes watched his every move. ‘For now you will come back to the Palace and apologize for your behaviour to the Prince.’

‘In your dreams.’ Whispered Louis not nearly as vehemently as he would have liked, the closeness really messed with his head. The Prince only smiled at his respond and gently touched his lips with his thumb, his eyes flickering to the soft mouth. Louis body was on fire.

‘You will do just what I said, because otherwise I will burn your precious little bag and you will never get the chance to get it back ever again.’ Louis tensed and gripped the bag tighter. How? The Prince couldn’t know about it!

‘I don’t care about a stupid bag.’ He laughed. His only chance was to make the Alpha believe that it means nothing to him. It was a bluff but there was no way the man knew its content.

The Prince looked unamused and the next second a loud slap was heard making Louis’s face burn on the spot.

‘I hate liars; I thought you learned it by now. I know it is important; you came to find it instead of getting as far as possible.’ The alpha said coldly and Louis glared at him.

‘Why don’t you just kill me?’

‘Who told you I won’t? The joke is that you won't know which day I'll get bored of your pathetic little life. Funny init?’ the man chuckled and held his chin a bit tighter.

‘I am not scared of death.’ He whispered and the Prince only looked at him with an almost soft look.

‘I know. That’s why I needed to find something that is more precious for you.’ And with that he hit the Omega, who fell into unconsciousness. The Prince gently picked up the small body; he hardly even felt its weight. ‘I don’t know who are you looking for this desperately, but I will find out soon.’ He whispered and stepped into the woods with the Omega in his arms.

Louis woke up in his own bed with a terrible headache. Slowly he touched the back of his head, hissing in pain when he found the bruised spot. That idiot just knocked him out. Cursing he got up, pushing aside a blue blanket. Probably one of the maids gave it to him; finally he won’t freeze to death anymore. He needs to thank them sometime. The sunlight dressed the room into a friendly light, Louis didn’t have a clock in his room but it must been around 9 in the morning. Just as he stood up a soft knock was heard and the next second Niall and Jackson stepped in.

‘To what can I own the honourable visit?’ he mumbled at them as the two stepped further.

‘We need to escort you to the dining room. The Prince’s order.’ Sighted Niall. Louis would have rolled his eyes if his head hadn’t hurt so much. He started to think the Alpha had a weird obsession with him.

‘And we wanted to make sure you are alright.’ Added Jackson and stepped closer. ‘Let me see your head.’

Louis stayed motionless till the Alpha gently examined his wound.

‘I’m starting to think you enjoy being beaten up.’ Niall rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. ‘Oliver told everyone what you did yesterday. Are you insane?! I thought you will be dead by now. Everyone thought you will be dead! But it looks like the Prince was in a generous mood yesterday, thanks to God!’

‘And he gave him a generous hit!’ Jackson said angrily. ‘It is a miracle he didn’t break your skull!’

‘It wasn’t that big of a hit.’ Said Louis, but Jackson seemed restless.

‘He can’t treat you like this, even if you are a servant or not. An Omega needs love and caring not a new bruise every day! The next time you feel threatened by him just come to me.’

Louis and Niall stared at him incredulously.

‘You aware that you are a guard and he is your Prince, right? If you talk like that about your ruler, you soon be beheaded.’ Warned him Niall.

‘I know! But it doesn’t mean I have to agree with everything he does.’ Jackson growled and shook his head. ‘You deserve to be treated so much better Louis.’

‘Thanks for your concern Jackson, but I can take care of myself and I’m not scared of him.’ Louis stroked the alpha’s shoulders who just gave him a weak smile. No one ever cared about him before and it was a weird feeling.

‘I know. And I think he knows that too.’

Niall seemed to have enough of their talking and pushed himself away from the wall.

‘We should go now. We don’t want to make him wait.’ Louis scoffed and exited the room after the blond. He couldn’t even had breakfast!

Without a word they walked to the dining room and the guards stopped in front of the door.

‘Try to not get beaten up again it is only 10 in the morning.’ Winked Niall and Louis only glared at him, making the blonde chuckle. Jackson looked at him with a weird expression and the next second he pulled him into a hug.

‘Find me if you have time. I can show you around the Palace, if you want.’ He whispered and Louis nodded shocked in his arms. The Alpha released him after a few moments and the Omega blinked at him surprised not knowing what to do next. He shouldn’t get too friendly with anyone but Jackson treated him with nothing but respect since he arrived. He shot a weak smile to the guard and nodded, bringing a joyful expression on the Alpha’s face. Without any more words he turned around and with a sight he stepped in the dining room; ready to suffer through this day too. He barely even closed the door behind him green eyes already locked at him, watching him walking closer. The Prince sat next to Zayn; behind a big table full of food, but the King was nowhere to be found. Biting his tongue he stopped next to the table and glared at the Alpha.

‘You called for me. What do you want?’ the Prince’s eyes flashed dangerously making Louis grit his teeth. ‘What do you want, _sir?_ ’ he added after a moment, forcing out the last word. The Alpha pulled his mouth into a pleased smile.

‘I think you should apologise for your previous behaviour towards our guest. It was unacceptable.’ Louis glared at him. His needs his bag, he needs his bag he repeated in his head for a few times and turned towards the Foreign Prince with a fake smile. During he walked here, he had time to think. Maybe using the Prince’s attraction wasn’t that bad idea.

‘Please accept my sincere apology, my majesty. My behaviour was disrespectful and uncalled for.’ He bowed his head and batted his eyelashes to the man. Wrapping around the Prince in his finger won’t be that hard, right? Malicia was one of the places he hasn’t visited yet because of its strict border security, but maybe he could get some information out of Zayn.

‘How could I refuse such a beautiful apology from such a beautiful Omega?’ cooed the Alpha and gestured him closer. ‘I have to apologise too. My behaviour was intrusive but I couldn’t help you grabbed my attention. I just hope you will give me another chance to make a better impression.’

Louis smiled at the man and stepped closer. An Omega could fight in different forms; sometimes with a weapon and sometimes he had to use his weakness as an advantage. It was humiliating yes, but you have to do things you don’t want to, make it in this word.

‘I’m warning you that I really hard to impress, my majesty.’ He cooed and stopped next to the man. Zayn looked at him with amused eyes and pulled his mouth in a wild smirk.

‘I guessed. Maybe you could join us now as a starting.’ He said and gestured to the rich looking table. Louis was actually pretty hungry and he could only imagine the Prince’s face when he sits down to eat breakfast with them. He couldn’t pass away this opportunity. The only problem was there wasn’t any more chair; just the two, which were already occupied.

‘It looks like we need to improvise.’ Smiled Zayn realising the problem. He pretended to think for a few minutes then looked up with an obviously fake smile. ‘I can share my chair with you; but it means you have to sit on my lap. Of course if it is too unchaste for you..’

Louis was hungry. He felt an intense stare literally burning a hole in his back as he turned to Zayn.

‘No, I would be really grateful, my majesty.’ He winked and gracefully sat down on the Alpha’s legs, his lovely smell slowly creeping into his senses, as the Alpha scented him weakly. It was a sign of affection and desire. Zayn didn’t try to touch him; he only watched amusedly how he tried to get comfortable. The thought that he could slice the Alpha’s throat in any moment gave Louis some confidence to continue his act.

‘What do you want to eat, darling?’ Zayn asked finally and grabbed his tea cup. ‘I suggest you to try out those waffles. They are delicious.’ Louis looked through the table, his eyes finding the mentioned food. They looked really good actually.

‘I never had waffles before.’

‘Then it is my duty to change that.’ Zyn said and grabbed some, putting them on his plate. With graceful movements he cut off a little piece, dipped it in chocolate and put it into the Omega’s mouth watching the boy with a wild smile. Louis moaned at the taste, it was heavenly. On the other side of the table Harry grabbed his fork a little tighter.

‘It is good, isn’t it?’ smiled Zayn and Louis licked his lips staring at the man’s eyes.

‘Really good.’

‘There is a little chocolate there… let me help you.’ Whispered the Alpha and swiped off the sweet stain stuck to the edge of his mouth then licking off his finger. Louis had to admit Zayn was quite charming with his mischievous brown eyes.

A loud clink of a cup made him jump, as it slammed into the ground and smashed into little pieces. He snapped his eyes towards the voice.

‘Oops my bad.’ Smiled the Prince coldly; the broken cup on the ground next to him. ‘It looks like you have a little job Louis. Clean it up!’

The Omega glared at him but he couldn’t do anything but stood up from the Alpha’s lap. Zayn didn’t say anything, he only leaned back and watched the happenings with amusement; somehow it looked like he enjoyed the tension between them. Louis stepped next to the Prince with a napkin in his hand and started to pick up the broken pieces, a few sticking into his fingers.

‘I don’t know what’s your plan with that behaviour, but stop it right now.’ Hissed the Prince as Louis risen up from the ground.

‘Why do you think I have a plan? I’m just trying to please our guest. Like you ordered.’ He mumbled quietly and looked at the man innocently as he grabbed another napkin to wipe up the liquid . The Prince wasn’t impressed at all.

‘Somehow I have a hard time believing this. Now behave or your bag ends up in my fireplace.’ He growled quietly and Louis only rolled his eyes.

‘I’m sorry my Friend, but Louis has important things to do so unfortunately we can no longer enjoy his company today.’ Said the Prince sadly and Louis considered pouring the smithereens onto his head. ‘Maybe he will entertain us some other time.’

‘Oh I’m really sorry to hear that I really did enjoy his company.’ Said Zayn and looked at Louis. ‘Maybe we could pair up for The Hunt tomorrow. I would be honoured to be in a team with such a clever Omega.’ Louis pulled together his eyebrows confusedly. A hunt? Tomorrow? He hasn’t heard about anything like that, but before he could open his mouth to question it a deep voice silenced him.

‘Actually Louis already has a team, my majesty.’ The Omega could barely keep his expression natural as he looked at the Prince, waiting for an explanation but the Alpha didn’t even glace at him. ‘He will be with me.’

Louis still didn’t understand anything but decided to stay silent for once.

‘Oh how unfortunate. Maybe next time, my dear.’ Said Zayn and winked at him not looking too sad about the news, like he had expected it. ‘Now I look forward the Hunt more than ever.’

Louis only bowed his head and exited without a word, it was enough time with The Prince for the day. He needed to find someone who could tell him what the hell is the Hunt anyways. His choice fell on Liam; he was in the castle for a long time and he knew about nearly everything. With quick steps he headed to the kitchen, passing some maids who carried heavy clothes. Liam stood next to the table, chopping carrots when the Omega entered the room, but for his arrival he looked up with a big smile.

‘Hey Louis. Nice of you to stepping in.’

‘What is the Hunt, Liam?’ Louis asked without any further words and sat beside the table. The chef raised his eyebrows interestedly but continued to chop the vegetable. ‘Hello to you too.’

Louis rolled his eyes. ‘Hello Liam. Better?’

‘Much better.’ smiled the Beta. ‘You said the Hunt? It is a tradition that the Nobles hold in every year. Why do you ask?’

‘I think I have to participate in it.’ Louis said and Liam looked at him incredulously.

‘Don’t be silly. Servants couldn’t take place in it, only nobles and sometimes their mistresses allowed in the game.’

‘Well I’m pretty sure the Prince mentioned I’m on his team.’ Said Louis confusedly and the Chef dropped the knife, now staring at him with wild eyes.

‘He said what?’

‘He said I’m on his team. But I have no idea what does that mean.’

‘Oh God. I can’t believe it!’ shirked Liam and almost jumped in his joy, Louis only staring at him weirdly.

‘What?’

‘You are his partner! The Prince chose you as his partner! It is a huge honor Louis!’

‘As his partner?’ Louis asked now more confused. Liam could barely keep his voice down clapped his hand in his excitement.

‘The Hunt is a game actually.’ He started heatedly.’ It is about common sense and dexterity. It all starts in the morning when they release a red fox into the woods with a little ribbon on its neck. While the animal gets further the pairs could discuss their tactic; the goal is to catch the fox before the sun goes down. Around noon the pairs could start their hunt too. They have to search through the whole forest in only a few hours! The Pair who finds the fox firstly is the winner. They could mislead the other, use any weapon or animal during the hunt, there are only two rules; they could not harm the other contestants and they have to bring back the animal together, unless it is not valid.’

Louis furrowed his brows; why would the Prince choose him as his partner? They clearly couldn’t stand each other. Maybe he will kill him in the woods, who knows? Louis couldn’t do anything than wait and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry, your jealousy is showing honey...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating this rarely but I have so many things going on right now! I wrote this chapter instead studying for my biology test so feel the dedication!!!  
> I hope you are all good! Sending kisses to everyone! Love you all xxxx

Louis tried to avoid the Alpha for the rest of the day, doing his assigned duties. He went to Sasha too and she changed his bandage; his wounds healed really fast, a thick layer of new skin started to form on them thanks to the cream. It was very itchy but the Healer made him promise to not to scratch it; he had to let the skin form fully. His leg was much better too, the pain barely noticeable it was just a matter of time till he fully recovers.

The sun already went down when he stepped into the kitchen, hoping that Liam made something sweet for dinner. The chef was nowhere to be found though -probably he went to get an early sleep- so Louis stepped in and served himself out, finding a small plate full of muffins. He smiled at the thought that Liam left them out for him, he really needed to thank him tomorrow. It was a long time since he ate them so he grabbed one and bit into it, feeling the sweet flavour floods into his mouth. He grabbed some milk too and sat down to the table enjoying the silence.

His mind couldn’t rest though; the same questions swirled in his head over and over again. His bag was the major problem right now; he was sure that the Prince went through it but Louis wasn’t stupid. He expected that some point, someone will take away his bag and he had to make sure his secrets were safe for the time.

He could imagine the confused expression on the Prince’s face when he opened his journal only to find random drawings that meant nothing for him.

Louis was around 9 when his mother thought him a bit of her native language; Runtay. When she was a little child her family lived in an ancient tribe in the woods in a strong connection with mother nature. They lived from agriculture, only taking away what the Earth gave them. The tribe was isolated from the outer word, not wanting to take place in the cruel society, they even had their own language; Runtay. Of course after a time conquerors found them and wanted to take away their rich land. Her mother’s family couldn’t do anything else but ran away and merged into village people, but Jay always stayed close to nature; that’s how she became a potion maker. She tried to pass her knowledge to her children too; like the Runtay language. Louis although was so young when he learned about it so he couldn’t remember every symbol, he had to make some new ones for himself.

Of course it was primitive and simple; spending enough time on it, anyone could decipher its meaning, obviously the Prince too. That’s why Louis needed to get back his journal quickly.

He gulped the last drops of the milk and stood up, putting the mug into the sink. The other thing that bothered him was the rumour that the Prince is getting married to Zayn’s sister soon. Was this the reason Zayn travelled here? That was the price for the military help? Louis couldn’t help but wished it is not true; the thought of the Prince being happily married was upsetting for some reason. But it seemed like he was the only one bothered by the thought, the Palace was in complete euphoria for the upcoming ceremony, maids already guessing how are the Omega. It was ridiculous really.

Louis scolded himself; he had more important problems than a royal marriage! Shaking his head he started to walk toward his room, he really needed to sleep and maybe tomorrow his thoughts won’t be this messed up. He walked along the empty corridor till he arrived to his room; reaching out to push down the handle. He froze. There was someone in his room. It wasn’t too surprising; he expected that someone will try to kill him sooner or later, he wasn’t a welcomed person here. Silently pulling out his knife he pressed his ear to the door trying to get some information about the intruder, but he heard nothing. Gripping the weapon tighter he pushed open the door and slowly walked in, his eyes adjusting to the darkness in an instant. The familiar smell hit him on the face like a slap and he lowered his knife with a scoff, turning towards the only chair in his room.

‘It’s a little intrusive to break into my room like that.’ He glared at the Alpha, who sat in the corner like it’s the most normal thing to do. Couldn’t he have a little privacy?

‘I needed to talk to you about the Hunt.’ Said the Prince. He only wore a simple shirt and comfortable pants, without his fancy royal clothes he looked like a normal guy but the arrogant expression on his face ruined it all.

‘You could have called for me or just talk in the morning.’ Said Louis with a bored expression. ‘No need to creep into my room like a pervert.’

‘Watch your mouth or I’ll slap you.’ Said the Prince coldly but didn’t move an inch, Louis only rolled his eyes at the empty threat. ‘Now sit. I don’t want to spend here more time than necessary.’

‘As you wish.’ Murmured the Omega and sat down to his bed, wishing that this little talk ends soon so he could finally sleep.

‘We have to win tomorrow. I’ve been playing this game for 6 years now, I have never lost a Hunt yet and I want it to remain like that. So you will do what I say tomorrow without any question!’ started the man and crossed his arms across his chest. Did he really come down here just to tell him this?

‘Okay.’

‘Omega, do not test me I-‘ The Prince looked taken aback for a moment, clearly had expected heavy resistance, but Louis was really tired for that. ‘What?’

‘I said okay.’ The Omega rolled his eyes for the hundredth time of the day. Harry only stared at him for a few seconds, not understanding what just happened then he turned his face into a neutral one again.

‘Good. No funny businesses tomorrow, I will watch your every move.’

‘Alright.’

They stared each other for a few moments, the Alpha observing him with a heated gaze; trying to find something suspicious.

‘I know you’re planning something in your little head, but I see right through it. Drop that innocent behaviour, it not suits you.’ Said the Prince now more frustrated. Louis watched him amusedly. For once he really didn’t plan anything; he will suffer through the game and then continue planning his escape and how he will get back his bag. But for now all he wanted was to get a good sleep for god’s sake!

‘I understand, sir.’

Now the Alpha looked almost angry, his leg bouncing on the floor irritably, his eyes burning a hole into Louis’s chest, but the boy continued to ignore it.

‘Alright. Good.’ Harry cleared his throat finally and stood up from the chair. ‘ We will gather in the Garden. If you are a minute late to start I will toss you to the dogs, am I clear?’

‘Crystal clear.’ Louis said with a small smile and opened the door for the man. The Prince continued to stare at him with a suspicious look as he stepped out; it was truly amusing. ‘No funny businesses.’ He repeated again and pointed at him sternly before turning around to get back to his chamber. Louis sighted and closed his door, making sure he turned the key for this time. He didn’t want new surprise visits during his sleep. He went to his bad and scrunched up his nose. Great! His whole room floated in a spicy, forest smell now. Did the Prince scent his room? ‘He certainly did it just to annoy him’ thought the Omega and closed his eyes, instantly sinking into a dreamless sleep, the smell wrapping him around like a soft blanket.

Louis never slept better in his life; the dark circles under his eyes started to fade away more with each night. He also gained some weight thanks to Liam and his delicious food, slowly returning into his healthy self again. The only thing he really missed were his trainings in the woods, the freedom he felt when he hunted some dinner for himself; maybe that was the reason he stood almost excitedly in the garden.

Turning his face towards the sky he enjoyed the warm rays of the late august sun. The other contestants were nowhere to be seen yet, only the busy gardeners passed him a few times; watering cans and rakes in their hands. He watched how they skilfully watered every flower, cut the bushes into shape and collected the leaves in only a minute. He stepped closer to the flower bed next to him and examined the plants. He has never seen a flower like this before; its petals were a mix of blue and purple, little golden leaves framing its stalk. How was it even possible?

‘It’s a Golden Nigrum’

Louis looked up surprised at the Prince who stepped next to him; his arms crossed behind his back.

‘A Golden Nigrum? Never heard of it.’ Furrowed his brows the Omega. He almost knew every plant in Etai, it was impossible that a flower as beautiful as this stayed hidden from him.

‘Many years ago an Alchemist named Flauna made three golden stems.’ Continued the Prince ‘He spent 5 years from his life working on them from day to day without leaving his house. After various failures he was somehow able to mix gold into them and showed to his King, expecting for a great reward for it. However the waited applause never happened; everyone thought he used black magic and burned him for sacrilege, taking away the plants. The King wanted to get rid of the cursed flowers as soon as possible, so he gave them to the neighbouring nations. Etai got one as well. The King thought that the flower will bring bad luck to Eati and he can occupy it easily, but just the opposite happened. Etai got richer and richer, while his nation disappeared completely with time. At least that’s what the legend says.’

Louis stared at the flower without a word; how could such a small thing destroy a whole nation?

‘Where are the other two stems?’

‘They disappeared.’ Continued the Prince. ‘The two other nations believed in its bad luck and tossed them into the sea, hoping the waves wash down the evil from them. When they realised its power, they wanted them back but it was already too late. The sea swallowed both stems.’

Louis looked up at the Prince who only stared at the plants almost softly. Did Louis dream or the man really talked to him almost nicely? It was so unusual he didn’t even know how to react; only staring at the man. The Prince wore some kind of hunting clothe; the leather vest was nowhere near as well decorated as his other clothes. It was rather for rough weather and cold nights. The Prince probably felt his staring and snapped his eyes towards him, pulling up an eyebrow.

‘Stop staring at me like a freak or I will slap you.’

Louis rolled his eyes almost comically. Here comes the arrogant, rude asshole again!

‘You know it is going to be a very long day if you treat me like that.’

‘I treat you the way I want.’ Scoffed the Alpha.

‘Then I might make your hunt into a living hell. Sometimes I can be really clumsy you know, tripping in every rock. Today I feel especially tired so I might even walk along the whole hunt. Unless..’ He smiled up at the man. Two can play this game.

‘Are you blackmailing me, now?’ asked the Prince incredulously, his perfect eyebrows rose all the way to his hair.

That was exactly what Louis did.

‘Consider it more of an agreement what beneficial for both of us.’

‘Do you aware that I could execute you in any minute?’ asked the Alpha amusedly, not a hint of anger in his voice.

‘Yes you could.’ Shrugged Louis. ‘But you wouldn’t find a better hunting partner than me in such a short time.’ It was true and he knew that the Prince was aware of it too, even though he didn’t want to admit it. The look on the Alpha’s face proved his point; a sour expression appeared on his face and he squinted his eyes.

‘I really don’t like when someone is threatening me.’ He hissed.

‘But you hate losing even more.’ the Omega chirped a smile hiding on his lips. The Alpha only stared at him unamused and rolled his eyes. Louis knew he had won.

‘You are annoying.’

‘Annoyingly good at everything.’

‘No. Just annoying.’ Said the Alpha with a scoff and turned around. ‘Now stay quiet and follow me. The Hunt will begin soon and we need to discuss our tactic.’

Louis let a pleased smile appear on his face and walked after the man. It seemed like the Prince wasn’t such a hard nut, he just needed to find the right motivation. They walked to a huge terrace next to the entrance and the Alpha stopped next to the railing a bit further from the door. Louis followed his example and hopped on the fence right next to the Prince who only shoot him an annoyed look but didn’t step away. A few nobles and some beta already lingered not far from them, some of them wearing fancy clothes and shoes and Louis wanted to laugh. Did they really want to hunt in those? It was ridiculous, they will break their leg in the first hour. He looked down at his own shoes; they were alright, a bit thinner than he wanted them but he could easily manage in the woods. He was a bit worried about his shirt though; the temperature in the forest was way colder than out here and he didn’t have a coat or sweater to put on. The one he got from Jackson mysteriously disappeared. There was no way he would ask one from the Prince, so he will just bare it.

‘Okay. What’s our plan?’ he sighted and turned to the Alpha. He didn’t really think they could hunt with a plan, he liked it more spontaneously but he was ready to give it a try. If it’s not working he could mock the Prince after at least.

‘The goal is to win the game.’

Louis rolled his eyes ‘Alright, captain obvious. _Very detailed master plan_.’ He mocked but shut his mouth when two green eyes glared at him.

‘I can break our deal in any moment by biting you throat if you behave like this. Maybe the winning is not so worth it anyways.’ Growled the Prince and Louis pursed his lips together.

‘Alright. Continue please.’

‘We need to stay away from the others, some of them like to play dirty. I know the area really well but you don’t so you will stay with me, we have to bring the fox back together! We will be in wolf form, its faster and we need to be fast.’

‘Will we bring any weapon?’ asked Louis. He hoped not, he hated carrying heavy swords or a cross-bow.

‘No.’ it seemed like the Alpha thought the same. ‘You can bring your cute little knife tho.’he continued with a grin.

‘Or you could give me a normal one?’ asked Louis with an eye roll. He really needed a better one, and it was the perfect opportunity.

‘Yeah. That will never happen.’ Scoffed the Prince and turned to the arriving people. ‘Alright he will get one himself’ thought Louis and turned towards the door too. Just that moment Nick stepped outside of the building with Zayn and two betas, his face still ugly as hell; the angry red scar ruining along his nose. Louis wanted to roll his eyes as he realised the beta who trailed behind Zayn was Oliver; he was in hunting clothes too which only meant one thing. Great just great, maybe if he is lucky Oliver will break his neck in the woods. Hopefully Nick too. The Nick’s eyes found them and started to walk to their direction with a barely noticeable grimace on his face as he looked at Louis. The Omega just stared back with a murderous look as Nick stopped before them and bowed his head to the Prince.

‘My majesty. Everything is ready for the Hunt, you just have to open the game.’

The Prince looked at him with the coldest expression Louis’s ever seen; the promise of violence floated in his eyes. The Omega furrowed his eyebrows; what was that? He could feel the anger radiating from the Prince, his scent turned threatening almost made him whimper, he had to hold his breath to contain himself. The Royal waved away the Alpha without a word, who just nodded and bowed his head again sending a hated look towards Louis. Just when Nick was further the smell changed back into normal tone and Louis could finally breathe again. That was certainly weird.

‘Stay here.’ Murmured the Prince and walked to the centre of the terrace. Everyone turned towards him; mostly Alphas with a few Beta next to them, probably their lovers or commanders. The Prince cleared his throat and raised his head.

‘My friends! As a result of certain events, my father couldn’t be here this year to open our traditional game, The Hunt, so the honour fell on me.’ He said with an unwavering tone. Louis didn’t like the Alpha, but he had to admit he born to be leader, his posture, his voice all screamed power. The mention of the King caused a wave of whisper washing through the people, but died away quickly when the Prince raised his hand. Louis was pretty sure that the reason the King wasn’t there was connection with the possible attacks on the border.

‘The rules are clear. The goal is to find the fox and bring it back to the Palace with your partner. No killing. I wish everyone a good game and may the best win.’ He said and the people burst put in applause, shouting at each other, some of them even made bets. The Prince walked back to Louis and stopped next to him.

‘You never said what the price is for the winner.’ He turned to the Alpha curiously.

‘300 gold coins.’

Louis eyes rounded; it was so much money, he couldn’t even imagine. Of course these nobles spend that much a day, but for him it was a small fortune; him and his sisters could live from it for years!

Loud shouting started again, making him turn his head towards the entrance. A big Alpha with a cage in his hand stepped outside passing the contestants. A low growl heard from inside of the cage and red fur flashed from time to time. Louis leaned closer to have a look; a beautiful red fox snarled at him with a blue ribbon in its neck, showing his little white teeth. The animal’s pupils were blown and his posture screamed that he was scared but he kept hissing and growling whenever someone leaned closer to have a sniff from his smell. Louis instantly felt sorry for the creature.

The big Alpha put down the cage with a loud bang, its opening faced towards the woods.

‘I wanted to wish good luck.’ Zayn said and stepped next to him from out of nowhere; Oliver behind him like a dog. He even snarled at Louis like that. The Omega speared his eyes away from the fox and smiled at the Prince.

‘The same for you too. May the best win.’ He didn’t know much about Zayn’s skills but he expected him to be a serious opponent.

Zayn chuckled ‘I have a feeling it will be you. Beautiful, clever and sly. Just like the fox. The Prince chose a good partner.’ He said and winked at him. Oliver looked ready to jump forward and punch him on the face so Louis just smiled and bowed his head in response when he felt a familiar body stepping next to him.

‘Zayn.’ nodded the Prince, his arms pressing to Louis lightly from how close he stood, but the Omega stayed in pace, the touch sending a shiver down on his spine. ’It’s an honour that you participate too.’ Zayn’s eyes flicked to the connection for a moment and pulled his mouth into a small smile. ‘My pleasure, really.’

‘The game will start in any moment now. If you can excuse us I have to discuss something with _my_ partner before it begins.’

‘Of course.’ Nodded Zayn ‘Have a good game darling.’ He smiled at Louis and left. Oliver sent a final murderous look at Louis and followed his partner too. He waited a moment then turned to the Prince questioningly but the Alpha only stared after Zayn with an unreadable expression. Louis waited for a few more moments but when the man still didn’t say anything he cleared his throat.

‘So?’

‘What?’

‘You said we need to discuss something.’

‘I realized it wasn’t that important.’ The Prince shrugged his shoulder. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and was ready to question it further when a loud trumpet out voiced his worlds. The next second the Alpha opened the cage and the little fox shoot out from it, running towards the wood, his red tail swimming after him. Louis watched how the animal got lost in the shadows when he reached the woods, having no idea that he will have to run for his life in the coming hours.

Now they just needed to wait for noon, giving the fox a bit of an advantage.

He looked around to examine the opponents a bit; there were approximately 10 pairs. The first team that caught his attention was a tall Alpha and his Beta helper; they had two dogs on leash. Their plan was obviously to just release the dogs till they catch the fox, tearing the animal apart. Louis thought it was cheating but they could use anything so he stayed quiet. He just hoped he will find the fox sooner than the dogs.

There were also faces he seen during his Blood Revenge once cheering for his death. He caught some of them staring, but when their eyes met they always turned their head almost immediately, like they are afraid of him. ‘They should be’ he thought and moved to the next pair.

Nick stood next to the wall with a Beta who looked fairly familiar; he was a commander between the guards. They were in some deep conversation, Nick gestured wildly to the man, but when he felt Louis’s eyes on him he showed his canines to the boy. Why he was so angry, the last time they met Louis was the one who came out of it badly. It made no sense.

His eyes travelled to Zayn, who stood not far from him -talking to some noble-Oliver next to him with a flirtatious look. They were both a mystery to the Omega; he just couldn’t figure out their motives. Oliver was malicious. He wanted money and power for sure, but Louis could see that under that thick layer he starved for something else too, what he still couldn’t understand. Freedom? Love? Revenge? He had no idea.

Zayn was a complete different story. Louis met with many people in his life and he could read them pretty well, but in the Prince’s case he was clueless; not being able to see through his high walls. His worlds were mellifluous while his eyes told a different story; a more artificial and violent one. But which one was the real? He still needed to figure out.

‘You are unusually quiet. No snarky remark or disobedient comments.’ Murmured the Prince from next to him, while picking his nails. He didn’t look nervous at all, but Louis learned that the Alpha was the master of hiding his emotions; only the green eyes gave away what he really thought.

‘You said I should be quiet.’ He shrugged his shoulders. Here he was a completely obeying and the Prince still found a way to mock him. ‘What should I say anyways?’

‘Maybe a few worlds about your little journal.’

Of course the Royal needed to open it. Louis wasn’t even surprised; he would have done the same thing if he could somehow get the Alpha’s journal.

‘You know it is very invasive, digging through my property. Not so Royal behaviour.’ he said but the Prince juts rolled his eyes.

‘The secret writing was pretty clever, but it just proves that you are hiding something.’ said the man ignoring his response. His eyes watched him with a heated gaze now. ‘It just a matter of time and I will find it out, you know that right?’

Louis knew, he just hoped he could get out of here sooner.

‘Good luck for it. I’m smarter than you think.’

The Prince’s lips pulled into a small smile as he watched him.

‘I know you are smart. That’s why I need to keep a close eye on you; disobedient, wild and smart Omegas are the worst. I won’t let you out of my sight ever. And don’t even try to escape from me, doesn’t matter how far you run, I will find you on the other side of the continent too and drag you back here. You belong to me.’ His smile made the Omega’s leg shook, his breath hitch for a moment. He was in so much trouble. How could he escape when the Alpha is watching his every move? The thought that maybe he will spend his remaining life inside the walls of the Palace, leaving his sisters in the arms of faith gave him nausea. But the thing that sacred him the most, was when he stared into the green eyes and didn’t see other but the truth behind the words.

‘What about your soon-to-be?’ he cleared his throat to change the topic, the words burning his tongue. The Prince should have cared about his wedding rather than his stupid life. Maybe the omega will distract the man for a while and he could disappear.

‘What about her? I will mate her and that’s it.’ The Prince shrugged but then his lips pulled into a mean smile again. ‘You know she is the total opposite of you; quiet, obedient, beautiful. Maybe you can learn a few things from her when she arrives.’

‘Maybe. And maybe I will teach her how to cut your throat in your sleep.’ Louis smiled. The Prince almost looked amused for a moment before putting on a disapproving look.

‘I hope you will smile like that when I cut out your tongue.’ The grin immediately disappeared from the Omega’s face. ‘That’s what I thought.’ Mumbled the Prince and watched him with glinting eyes. Louis really hated the Alpha.

After 5 more minutes the time has come; each pair stood on a white line, swords, and guns on their back. The man, who released the fox, stepped out with a small red flag in his hands.

‘You ready?’ asked the Prince next to Louis. They stood on the edge of the line, not wanting to be in the crowd.

‘Ready, as ever.’ He nodded and felt the adrenalin rushing through him; his Omega growling excitedly in his chest ready to run.

Every eye was fixed on the red flag, waiting for the sign. He heard the soft wheeze of the Prince next to him and felt how his strong muscles tensed; all ready to burst into a mad run.

For a moment everything froze; the birds, the shouting, even the wind stopped blowing. Everything was in slow motion; the man looked up at the sky, just when the sun reached its highest, he rose the flag abd waved the it; the red material floating through the air.

It was game on.

The first ten seconds was a blur; hot bodies pushing each other, loud barking from his right but somehow he got out of the madness, running like a crazy man in is wolf form now. His white paws hitting a ground, eating the distance with each jump. He felt a big black spot appearing next to him; Louis and the Prince were a team now, running towards the forest. It was an intoxicating feeling; it had been a long time since he ran with, instead of running from someone; his Omega purring in joy. The black wolf glanced at him and signalled with his head to follow him. Some of their opponents also turned into wolf form, while others just ran with their weapons in their hands. The black wolf took a sharp turn; heading towards a further part of the forest, ignoring the others who already jumped into the woods as soon as they could. Louis furrowed his eyebrows but followed the Alpha; it was weird but somehow he trusted the Prince.

When they could barely see the terrace, the Prince took a sharp turn and suddenly they were inside of the forest; manoeuvring between the trunks.

‘We will star on the eastern side; that’s the thickest part of the forest, full of animals.’ said the Prince in his head. ‘I’ve seen some fox families there last month, maybe we will be lucky.’ Louis nodded and turned towards the direction; if he was the fox, he would look for as dense a hiding place as possible, the wolves and the dogs would have a hard time getting to him.

So they just ran. Sometimes he saw the night-black fur flash up between the tree trunks then disappearing again, only the Prince’s wheeze gave away he was still around. The Alpha was like a shadow, a black daemon and Louis was relieved he wasn’t the target this time.

The trees and their crowns grew thicker and denser with each passed minute; they entered the eastern side. The sunrays could barely penetrate the leaves, making this part of the forest colder and darker as they ran deeper and deeper. Louis saw some deer standing motionless behind bushes, their eyes following them; waiting for the possible attack which never came. They had to slow down as the terrain became wilder and uneven.

‘It would be easier in human form.’ he said when a really thin path appeared in front of them, prickly bushes framing the way. They would make too much noise in wolf form, breaking the branches and twigs. The fox would hear them from a mile!

‘You stay here while I check the territory.’ Said the Prince and the next second he was in human form again and started to walk towards the path.

‘The fuck not!’ growled the Omega and turned back in a blink. He didn’t come this far just to sit on his ass! Stepping behind the Alpha, the man shot him an annoyed look but didn’t try to stop him.

‘It feels like I’m talking to the wall. You know this little agreement between us’ gestured the Prince between them’ will end as soon as we won the game! I won’t tolerate your behaviour like I do now!’

Louis rolled his eyes, pushing away a thorny branch and hissing when the spike poked into his finger.

‘Okay Harry.’

‘What did you say?’ halted the Prince in his step, causing Louis to bump into the body with a huff.

‘Jesus, warn the guy next time.’ He murmured taking a step back and looked into the green eyes. ‘I said Harry. That’s your name, isn’t it?’

‘Only my friends could call me that. For you I’m sir, my majesty or your highness!’ said the Alpha and started to walk again, releasing a branch; almost poking out the Omega’s eye. Louis pushed away the bough with a soft growl.

‘What about Harold?’ he continued feeling a smile creep to his face when the other released an annoyed snort.

‘No.’

‘Hazza?’

‘Even worse.’

‘Hmmm..’he thought for a second ‘ Harrison?’

‘That’s not even my name. Now shut up, you’re annoying!’ said the Prince unamused not even looking at him at this point. Louis could barely hold inside a chuckle; it was actually funny that he could annoy the man this easily.

The narrow path came to an end, and they stepped into a small clear; in the middle of the forest. The crown did not touch here, letting the golden rays of the sun illuminate the small grassy island. It was beautiful.

‘A mile from here lays the border, a high stone fence cutting through the forest; the fox couldn’t get through it. We only need to cover this area, we will find the animal if he is here.’ Said the Prince and turned into wolf form. The black beast looked down at Louis -he was at least 2 times bigger than the boy- and shot him an impatient look but the boy couldn’t tear his eyes apart from his beautiful fur. He wanted to touch it so badly, but he had a strong feeling he would be a hand shorter if he tried.

‘Now!’ he said making Louis turn instantly, shaking his white fur. The Prince stared at him for a moment then just turned around shaking his head.

They spent the next ten minutes sniffing the ground, looking into every cavity hoping they could find the fox. After searching through the whole area and seeing no sign of the animal they eventually gave up, meeting again in the clear.

‘How do we know that someone hasn’t found the fox already?’ asked Louis as they turned back.

‘A loud trumpet sound is the signal that the winner returned to the Palace. It was only an hour anyways. No one ever found the fox in the first three hours, not even me!’ Said the Prince as they started to walk back through the path. Louis rolled his eyes at the response. So typically Alpha!

‘Well it means we will be the first pair.’ he murmured.

The next hour was exhausting. They searched through the northern and the southern part, almost killing another fox that had a similar smell. They saw other pairs too; all of them looking for the animal frantically, growling at them when they went too close. The game brought out the wolf from everyone; their instincts sharpened and they almost became territorial. As they passed to the norther part they saw two pairs in a heavy fight; an Alpha and a Beta against two Alphas. Louis couldn’t recognise them, he never saw their wolves, but hey looked kinda small so he was sure that none of them were Zayn or Nick. Clearly the two alphas stood to win; their wolves were bigger but the Beta held himself pretty well too. He couldn’t see the end of the fight though, the Prince insisted to do not interfere so they just passed them in a distance.

The only area they didn’t check yet was the western part.

‘That’s the biggest side of the woods. Of course that fucker hid in there.’ growled the Prince. He looked slightly tired too, just like Louis.

‘Then we should probably start the searching.’ Sighted the Omega, the sooner they finish the sooner he could take a rest. He will find that damn animal in an hour or don’t call him Louis Tomlinson!

‘Honestly I was expecting you to give up in the first hour.’ Said the Prince nonchalantly. ‘Guess your stubbornness is good for something.’

‘Was that a compliment?’

‘Take it as you want. I’m just stating facts.’ Rolled his eyes the Alpha and turned into wolf form again. Louis scoffed and followed his example for the 100th time of the day.

He had to admit they weren’t a bad team; he hated the Alpha with his whole heart but they worked together like they knew each other for years. Even if the Prince didn’t notice he adjusted his steps to the Omega’s smaller ones, making sure the boy didn’t get tired out soon. It could have been conscious or just instinct but Louis felt a warm feeling creeping into his chest anyways.

‘Be careful, this time the game usually turns into a more violent one. No one wants to give away their winning easily.’ Said the Prince as they ran deeper hoping this time they will be lucky.

But of course nothing was that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I hade to take it into two parts it would have been too long. Anyways personally I find Louis and Harry a pretty good duo.
> 
> SONG CHOICE FOR THE CHAPTER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXObcvyo9dg


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you all are okay, I don't have much time writing a proper note now! :(  
>  I will be out of town for a few days, so the next chapter will be published later then I wnated to, I'm sorry!:::(((
> 
> Send kisses to every one of you! Thank you for staying with me! All the love xxx

_‘Be careful, this time the game usually turns into a more violent one. No one wants to give away their winning easily.’ Said the Prince as they ran deeper hoping this time they will be lucky._

_But of course nothing was that easy._

The western part of the forest was literally a maze; it was full of caves, little creeks and the same kind of trees. Louis could swear that they passed the same pine group 6 times already, his sense of direction gone completely crazy after 10 minutes in the forest. There was something frustrating in this territory, something he couldn’t put into words; he just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Maybe this place messed with his instincts too.

Walking down on a little muddy slope they reached another creek crossing their way; little rocks in the water marked the crossing path. The Prince easily jumped over the creek not bothering with the rocks to which Louis just rolled his eyes and followed him. He stopped on the other side and bent down to drink a bit; enjoying the cold water washing his dry throat. His body was still a bit effected by his previous injuries and he got tired more easily than before, already feeling the exhaustion from the Hunt. He really needed to work on his physique before his escape.

‘We need to split up.’ The deep voice was heard behind him.

The Prince was right for once; the area was huge; they couldn’t search it through fast enough. Their only chance was to separate. Louis didn’t know this place well and there was a good chance of him getting lost but they really didn’t have any other option! He worried about other things.

‘What if the others find one of us?’ Louis was the only Omega in the Hunt; he couldn’t wear his scent blockers so his smell naturally attracted Alphas, even Betas. He hated to say it but he was in fact weaker and an easier target. In human form he could defeat many attackers but his wolf was small compared to others. Fast and skilful tho, but at the end of the day what really mattered was size.

‘Just scream and I will save you, little Omega.’ He heard the derisive voice of the Prince and let out a low growl.

‘Yeah, like I need your help.’ He scoffed. He knew he needed the Alpha’s help, but he wouldn’t admit it loud. ‘Go and howl at the moon, that’s what big bad Alphas do, right?’

The Prince only stared at him unamused. ‘That’s the best you can come up with?’

‘Shut up.’

‘Your creativity is enthralling.’

Louis only glared at the man, he needed more important tasks than arguing with a thick headed Alpha. ‘I hope you choke’ he murmured and shot him a last murderous look. The Alpha only laughed. ‘I know you would love that.’

They separated; Louis got the left side, while the Prince the right side of the woods. The Omega started to search the area methodically, now alone. The thought that he could easily pass the borders was frustrating; by the time the Prince would figure it out, he would be on the other side of the country. He scolded himself for the thousandth time for giving away his precious bag that easily, but he couldn’t change that. He needed to bear this situation a bit longer.

He hated to say it but without the Alpha, the woods felt even colder and darker than before; complete silence wrapping him around. The weirdest thing was he couldn’t even hear the birds. Slowly walking deeper in the territory, he focused on the smells and his vision. Sometimes he felt like he had caught the scent he was looking for then the next second it was nothing again, just the forest’s natural smell. The vegetation became denser with each step; big bushes made it difficult to get ahead and blocked the view in front of him so he decided to turn into human again; it was slower but necessary. He sneaked silently in the shadows, ocean blue eyes fixed on his surroundings. After several minutes while he was about to pass a small cave, he halted in his step; his nostrils opened and pupils blown. The faint smell came from the inside of the cave. With soundless steps he crept to the entrance, holding his breath he pulled his knife out. The smell became stronger as he got closer and closer. The little fox was inside for sure. Just when he arrived to the mouth of the cave a loud crack was heard as a twig broke into half under his feet and he hissed in annoyance. Low growl and movement were heard from the inside and Louis frozen in his step. Lifting his weapon; he waited for the small body to break out from the cave and try to escape. But nothing happened. He furrowed his eye brows and took a step closer, the growl sounded a little louder this time. With a quick jump he got into the cavity to stab the animal, his eyes adjusting to the dark in a second and what he saw made him let out a line of swearing. Lowering his knife he looked at the hissing fox in front of him.

At least 5 pairs of tiny eyes stared at him from the darkness whining quietly.

Letting out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding, he took a step back. The fox was a mother. The animal watched his every move, ready to defend her cubs so Louis stayed motionless to show he didn’t meant threat. What should he do now? Looking at the small red heads popping up from time to time from behind their mother, he couldn’t bring himself to raise his knife again. But he couldn’t return with empty hands either; if not him someone else will find the little family. Someone who won’t be as merciful as him.

The fox still stared at him suspiciously when he looked up again. ‘There needs to be another way’ Louis thought. He will figure it out somehow! He was about to exit the cave when his eyes get stuck at a blue dot not far from him. Squinting his eyes he took a closer look; a blue ribbon formed in the dark, the one he saw on the fox’s neck before. An idea formed in his head. All he has to do is just take the ribbon back as a proof and leave the fox family alive. He juts hoped it will be enough.

As he stepped closer to the material the fox growled at him vehemently, showing his sharp teeth. The Omega froze.

‘I’m just trying to help.’ Louis murmured and slowly took another one, the sharp eyes following his every move but the fox didn’t attack. As carefully as he could, he lifted the blue ribbon and backed away, keeping his stare on the animal. ‘Look I’m leaving. I don’t want to hurt you.’ He cooed and took another step back, the fox still didn’t move. If he could smell their scent others could do it too; he needed to hide it somehow. Luckily he was a master of the subject. He took a last glance at the little family and quickly exited the cave, putting the ribbon into his pocket. All he needed to do was cover the smell and what’s better for that then the good old lavender? He saw some on the small clearing he passed not so far so he quickly turned into wolf form and ran back for it. After a few minutes he got back with a handful of the purple flowers and put them around the cave where no one could see them. Their strong smell lingered around the cave now, masking away the other weaker one, making it impossible for anyone to discover the fox’s hiding place.

He sniffed into the air for a last time as a checking then burst into run again, his feet hitting the ground silently. He needed to find the Prince; if they are fast enough they could be back in the first three hours. Taking sharp turns he headed towards the area the Alpha could be, slipping from time to time but he didn’t change into wolf form; the bushes still too thick for that. The ribbon sat safely in his pocket, shaking with each step. Louis still needed to figure out an explanation why he didn’t bring back the fox with himself but nothing came to his mind; he will just improvise. He turned to the left in the trunk of an old pine tree; a foreign feeling guiding him. The Omega didn’t know how but he felt the Prince getting closer and closer with each step, some kid of force pulled him towards the Alpha, but he didn’t dare to think about its meaning.

As he jumped over the trunk of a withered tree he saw a dark figure from the corner of his eye as it emerged from the shadows.

Although it wasn’t his Alpha.

His eyes met with the brown wolf’s for a second before the animal started to run towards him with a loud growl. Louis needed to react quickly; within a second he turned too and burst into a mad sprint, feeling the beast already close to him. It wasn’t good. He fastened his jumps. The Prince was nowhere; he needed to figure this out on his own. He had no idea who was the wolf but one thing was sure; he couldn’t be caught. He jumped over a pile of rotten tree, arriving into a small clearing he hasn’t seen before. The brown wolf got closer so he needed to keep going, but before he could continue his run another smell hit him, a stronger one. A caramel coloured wolf jumped in front of him, blocking his escape. It was almost as huge as the Prince and equally as beautiful; he had no doubt in front of him been no other than the Prince of Malicia.

Slowly backing away from the beast he stopped in the middle of the clearing when the arriving brown wolf blocked the way from the behind too. He was trapped. Lowly growling he showed his teeth to Zayn and tried to position himself to see both of his attackers. The brown wolf couldn’t be anyone else but Oliver; now his smell reached him too.

‘Hello darling.’ he heard the caramel like voice in his head as the wolves started to circle around him. ‘What a great surprise seeing you here.’ He fixed his eyes on the bigger animal and snarled at him.

‘Shouldn’t you search for the fox right now, my majesty?’ he asked forcing calmness at himself. He needed to keep his head clear if he wants to get out of here.

Zayn looked at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

‘Why would I do that? I have a feeling you already have what I need.’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Louis said calmly and glanced at Oliver who stood almost behind him, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

‘Let’s spare us from this unnecessary talk. Just give me what you have darling.’ Zayn chuckled and tilted his head waiting.

‘What are you looking for exactly?’ asked Louis pretending dumb. Oliver snarled from behind him and took a step closer. ‘Don’t waste our time, Omega.’

Louis planned to do exactly just that.

‘Oliver, honey. I didn’t remember speaking to you.’

‘Little bitc-‘

‘Oliver’ Zayn used his Alpha voice to stop the Beta from jumping at Louis. The brown wolf halted and snorted angrily but eventually bowed his head and stepped back. Louis wished he didn’t, he would enjoyed putting the Beta into his place.

‘Now Louis. As you know we don’t have the whole day. Give me what I want and we will leave you alone.’ Zayn said and stepped closer. ‘You know I like you very much and it would be such a disappointment if I had to use force.’

Louis looked around. If he is fast enough he could jump out from their hold and then God helps him. Maybe he could reach the Palace somehow.

‘I’m afraid you don’t have another choice.’ He turned to Zayn. The wolf looked irritated for a moment then a small sad smile appeared on his lips.

‘I was afraid you say that. I’m truly sorry but you didn’t leave me any other option.’ Then with a loud growl both wolf started to enclose the circle around him, showing their canines. Oliver jumped at him first with a loud roar and pushed him to the ground, causing him to roll a few meters. The Beta was about to bite into his left leg next when Louis grabbed him by his neck and threw him away; a piece of the brown fur was torn from the wolf’s skin. Oliver hit the ground with a loud cry, but he recovered soon, standing on his paws in the next second. Louis spitted out the fur from his mouth and ruffled his fur. Now he was angry.

‘You little bitch.’ Oliver snarled but didn’t jump this time, deciding to plan his attack. It was Zayn’s turn now; the Royal took a step closer, his eyes flashing threateningly.

‘On the ground, Omega.’ His alpha voice rang through the forest, even Oliver took a step back. Louis was too angry at this point to care about the command though, he only snarled at the wolf. Maybe because he spent a lot of time with the Prince lately he became immune to a royal command? Or was it just because of his frustration? He didn’t know but he was grateful for it. Zayn looked surprised for a moment too but it quickly changed into anger when he realised the Omega won’t submit to him.

‘I couldn’t say I’m too surprised by your disobedience. But you have to know you have no chance this time, Omega.’ He said and took a step closer. Louis felt Oliver mirroring the Alpha’s moves behind him, but he decided to focus on Zayn; he was the bigger threat.

‘Give me what you have. It’s the last warning!’ hissed the Prince.

Louis saw a little gap on the forest on his right; just between the two wolves. The narrow path ran into the dark; he knew he could pass it but Zayn would stick in it for sure.

‘If you want it, you have to take it from me!’ he said and jumped. Zayn was quicker than he thought tho, before he could even escape their circle, sharp canines deepened around his neck; yanking him to the ground. Growling he tried bite into the Alpha’s back, but the wolf didn’t even flinch as the blood dropped to the ground. Louis wanted to shout in frustration. He tried to dodge the wolf off of him but the heavy body pushed him down, making it impossible to move. Sharp claws sank into his chest as the wolf leaned closer, heavy breaths hitting into is face.

‘Where did you put it?’ the beast snarled into his face, and he froze, not daring to move. He had to admit Zayn was strong, maybe stronger than the Prince which was not so good for him.

‘You are just wasting your time.’ He said, staring at the wolf. ‘I will never give it to you.’

‘Let me kill him, my majesty.’ growled Oliver from next to them. Louis wanted to roll his eyes; of course the Beta couldn’t wait to see him dead. He wondered how they would explain it to the Prince; he knew the Alpha didn’t like him very much but maybe he would be angry at least a little bit.

Zayn only shot the Beta a silencing look then turned back to him, his eyes completely black. The Omega in Louis started to whine desperately wanting to apologise for angering the Alpha. It was really annoying but Louis managed to keep the control, at least for now.

‘Now I got enough.’ He said coldly and opened his mouth to sink his teeth into the Omega’s neck for the second time, now making sure he breaks the skin.

Louis felt him, before noticing the black shadow.

The next second the beast burst out from the dark, and grabbed Zayn by his back, freeing him. Louis never thought he would be happy to see the Prince, but now he wanted to lick his face!

The two wolves morphed into one big mess as they rolled on the ground, canines flashing from time to time. Louis used the surprise to jump up from the ground and turn towards Oliver. The Beta looked shocked; staring at the fighting Alphas. Zayn tried to break the Prince’s leg with a forceful bite but the Alpha seemed like he expected for it and hit the brown wolf with his huge paws, causing the other to whine painfully. The Prince was venomous; his eyes fully lost their green colour and his fur was raffled up too. Even the Omega was scared, he never seen the man this worked up before; with his heaving bosom he looked like a rabid dog. Zayn noticed it too because his posture became more defensive than before, feeling the threat. They locked eyes and it seemed like they communicated silently, circling around the other. Louis didn’t know what the Prince said to Zayn, but the brown wolf’s eyes rounded scared for a moment before he could mask it with a low growl.

‘What are you still doing here?’ asked the voice in his head and he snapped his eyes towards the Alpha, who kept his stare on Zayn.

‘I will help.’

‘No! You will run to the Palace while I’m taking care of this.’ Commanded the Prince. ‘You have the fox, right?’

‘No. But I have the ribbon.’ Louis said as he felt a figure stepping closer him. Oliver snapped out from his trance too and now he looked ready to tear him apart. Great.

‘Then go for god’s sake!’

‘We have to bring back the ribbon together!’ he said annoyed, backing away slowly from the Beta. Did he have to explain the rules to the Prince?

‘I will catch up to you. Go!’

‘But-‘

‘I swear to God if you don’t start running in the next 5 seconds I will personally chase you away, Louis!’ growled the Prince in his Alpha voice now, and he sounded serious. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t disobey the Alpha command so he turned around; taking a last glance at the pair just in time to see the two giant wolves jump at each other.

Turning his head forward he burst into running, jumping at the narrow path, Oliver closely behind him. He really much wanted to stop and bite the Beta’s throat but the Prince’s command pushed him forward. He easily slipped through the narrow path and found himself in the open territory again; he has been there before so he knew he is on the right way. The muddy ground held him back a bit; his white paws were dirty brown now, as he the mud splashed after each step. The clearing ended soon and he was between the high trees again. Taking a quick glance back, his heart bang in his chest, the brown wolf also seemed to struggle with the soft ground but he managed to keep up.

Louis took a sharp right turn, hoping he could put more distance between him and his chaser. He needed time. There is no way that the Prince could catch up in such a short time when he could already see the top of the Palace between the trees! But once again he felt that weird feeling that guided him towards the Alpha before. The quiet voice in his head, that told him to keep going. It didn’t make any sense; he should be running in zig zag to give more time to the Prince! The whispering became stronger in his mind telling him to keep the direction and run. Louis was sure he had gone crazy! Looking back he saw that Oliver fell back a bit, his jumps becoming weaker. The Prince was nowhere to found though. ‘Alright weird sense.’ he mumbled and kept up his speed deciding to trust in it. Now he was sure he had gone crazy. After a minute he reached the edge of the forest from where the whole Palace could be seen, only a long clearing ahead of him. Some little spot –probably nobles who didn’t take place in the game - stood in the Palace’s garden and when they saw him they started to move excitedly. He continued running, feeling his jumps shorten with each second; this mad run exhausted him. The white wolf was half way in the clearing when the nobles started to point towards him even more excitedly than before. Furrowing his eyebrows he glanced behind him, only just to see the familiar big black wolf jumping out of the woods. That was impossible. He knew the Prince was fast but he didn’t think that fast! Slowing down his steps even more he waited for the Alpha who passed Oliver; the Beta knew better than trying to stop him. After a few moments the black wolf arrived next to him, and Louis felt some kind of relief, when he saw that there aren’t any serious injuries in his body, only his left leg seemed wounded. It was weird; he should be disappointed because the other is still alive, his escape became difficult again. But he couldn’t help the happy whine escaping him when the Alpha pushed him playfully, almost tipping him out of his balance. He blamed it on his Omega and the stressful day.

The Palace was in 200 meters, now more people waited for them.

‘How could you catch up this fast?’ he asked the black wolf next to him, as he jumped over a pit.

‘If you grow up here you knew every little path in the forest and which is the fastest.’ he heard the deep voice in his head. ‘And you aren’t that fast.’ The Prince added with a smirk after a moment.

He snorted offended. Suddenly he wished Zayn would have won the fight!

‘I hope you remember that I almost outran you during the Blood Revenge. So maybe you would like to take back that statement.’ He hissed as they get closer to the Palace, now he could fully take out the people. It was true; he could escape from the man if he weren’t injured back then!

‘Prove it.’

He snapped his head towards the Alpha surprised.

‘Whoever reaches the terrace first, gets the 300 gold.’ added the Prince with a smug look. Louis wanted to hit him on the face.

‘I’m in.’

They stared at each other for a moment before burst into a mad run again. The exhaustion disappeared from his body and adrenalin took its place. There is no way he would let the Prince win! He never run this fast in his life; his body reached out the full length between the long jumps, his heart pumping blood into the working muscles. It felt like flying. Of course it wasn’t just him; the black wolf ate the meters as if he were swimming in the air, easily keeping up with him.

The last 100 meters were crucial; he could barely breathe but continued to push himself forward. The Prince also seemed like he was struggling but not nearly as much as the Omega. Stupid Royal Alpha genes!

‘Give up!’

‘Never!’

He tried it. He really tried it but couldn’t go faster; feeling the black wolf’s heavy breathing next to him. They reached the last 10 meters; all eyes on them. Louis knew he could not win this time; he felt the Prince still had a higher gear in him and he probably waited till the last moment to use it. But it didn’t happen. They passed the terrace head by head among the applause. Louis managed to stop after a few meters and turned into human form with furrowed eyebrows; not understanding what happened. The Prince could easily win in the final but he held himself back. Why? He turned towards the Royal who stood not far from him panting heavily; now in human form too, a small cut on his left leg. When their eyes met the Prince pulled his mouth into a grimace and stepped to him.

‘I guess we need to split the money.’

‘Split?’ Louis looked up surprised. He thought the Alpha would keep the whole amount because as he liked to say ‘You are my property. Your money is my money.’, but this was weird.

‘Yes. 150 to you and 150 to me.’

‘150?’ he never seen that much money.

‘Are you deaf? I really don’t want to repeat everything.’ Scoffed the Prince now slightly annoyed. ‘If you keep annoying me I will take the whole!’

Louis shook his head quickly; he needed that money! 150 gold was so much!

‘Okay.’

‘Of course it is okay.’ Mumbled the Alpha ‘Now, give me the ribbon.’

Louis nodded still in shock and handed over the proof. Excited whispers were heard around them when the people noticed what they had, Louis nearly forget that they aren’t alone. The tall Alpha who released the animal stepped out from the crowd and bowed his head.

‘My majesty. Omega.’ Louis was in shock. Did the Alpha just bow his head to him too? The Prince welcomed the man too- he seemed like he liked the guy- and handed over the ribbon. The Alpha furrowed his eyebrows.

‘Where is the animal?’

Louis tensed; he still didn’t know how to explain it. Before he could whimper out a lie the Prince spoke up.

‘We didn’t want to carry the whole body. The ribbon must be enough proof for it right Gregory? Unless you want to question my words.’ The Alpha started to nod vehemently, scared look in his eyes.

‘Of course, my majesty. I would never doubt your word! Please follow me.’

Louis let out a shaky breath; it was easier than he thought it would be. But even before he could step forward to follow the man a large hand gripped his left arm and hold him there.

‘I hope you know we will talk about it later.’ Said the Prince, clearly unamused. Louis mentally rolled his eyes; of course they would. The Royal would never leave out a chance like that. He only nodded though, hoping the best.

_Oliver stood next to the marble baluster his eyes resting on the small Omega. Louis stood on the podium next to the Prince, a golden brooch on his ragged clothes in the loud applause. The boy’ hear was greasy and his face was full of mud stains, he looked like a stable boy! Oliver wanted to throw up. He really didn’t belong there! Yet the Prince looked at him like he was the most special thing in the Palace! Anger rushed through the mistress; he should be the one standing there, not that vagabond! He should be the one the Alpha looking at with that unfamiliar expression! The Omega ruined his life. He watched how the boy stood there with that disgustingly happy face and smiled at some of the members of the stuff. He will pay for what he did with him thought the mistress and turned away. He will pay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: Who do you hate the most?
> 
> I hoped you liked it! xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner but I visited my friends for a few days!   
> Hope everyone is happy and content, ready for the summer! 
> 
> I love you allxxx Sending many kissses! xxx  
> Have a good read! <3

**IF YOU ARE NOT INTERETED IN MY OPPINION ABOUT THE THINGS HAPPENING IN THE USA RIGHT NOW JUST SCROLL THIS THROUGH AND HAVE A GOOD READ!!! XXXXX**

* * *

I thought a lot about writing this small note here. Ao3 is not a place for politics but I think it is much more a social issue than political.

  
I'm sure many if you (hopefully everyone) heard about the incident that happened a few days ago in America. The killing of George Floyd, , who repeatedly told a Minneapolis police officer he couldn’t breathe as the officer knelt on his neck sparked heavy protest all across the country. Police bruatility in the US is pretty common against black people and other races and it wasn't the first time. Here I don't want to talk about the incident itself, you can search it up, you will find various sources for it! (make sure you read different platforms!)

  
The thing I want to tell you is the shock I felt when I asked my mom what she thinks about this whole tragic thing. And she asked; What? I didn't hear about anything! She doesn't speak engilsh or any other languages so she could only reach my countries platforms. I didn't believe her so I searched up all the popular platforms and I was shocked. The media covarage was pathetic! It wasn't even in the main news! (of course because of political interests)

I'm pretty sure there are other countries that decided to completely ignore this problem too. But it is so wrong! The point is that saying it's America's problem is just blatantly ignorant. How can European coutries say they are anti-racist and fully democratic when the time has come to rais against discrimination and racism every one turnes his head?

I'm asking everyone to speak up about this terrible happening; use your platforms to spread news when the media decided to ignore it. Donate to the right organisations, sign petitions. I'm deeply sad for those who lost their lives in such an unfair way and I just hope this madness will stop soon and ends with justice.

_"I understand, that I will never understand. But I stand!"_ to a white priviliged woman like me, this quote described the whole situation.

Thank you for reading this! 

**Have a good read! xxxx**

* * *

Looking through the dirty glass, Louis watched how the raven haired Prince and his accompaniments left the Palace’s garden. The Prince of Malicia got a letter about an extremely important business he needs to take care of, so he had to leave earlier than he planned. After the Hunt, when all the contestants arrived back from the woods, Louis expected that Zayn will be furious about his defeat. However the Alpha looked completely calm. He even went to him and congratulated for his bravery and skills, moreover he shook hands with the Prince respectfully too! What kind of Alpha congratulates to anyone, especially to his opponent, after a lost fight? None. Yet Louis saw a completely different face of the Prince in the winning ceremony than in the woods for a couple hours ago. One kissed his hand with a flirty smile, the other wanted to kill him for a few bucks. The Omega discovered one thing about Zayn for sure. He was the master of deception. Maybe he was so good at hiding his real thoughts because of his political experiences or because of his status. It didn’t matter; Louis knew he should stay away from a man like this.

Maybe that’s why the heavy feeling left his chest as soon as the gates closed behind the foreign visitors and he released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Turning away from the windows the early sun shines hit his brooch; the little golden leaf sat on his shirt as a proof of the previous day. He had to admit he really liked it; the details were worked out very nicely on it, it looked like someone put a lot of effort into making it this beautiful.

He took a deep breath and started to walk towards the other side of the building; now that the Hunt was over he had to get back to his duties. He passed some maids who smiled at him while carrying some heavy blankets, probably to the Guards’ chambers. Louis smiled back warily and turned towards the Prince’s room. Some things had changed since the Hunt. The majority of the stuff started to treat him a bit differently; many of them smiled at him when they encountered in the corridor, some nodded him respectfully while others just stared at him weirdly; like they are afraid of him or something. Of course there were people who weren’t too happy about his success; he heard conversations that implied that they are jealous and he constantly felt a weird feeling in his stomach; as if someone was watching him. It was frustrating; he could swear that he started to become paranoid but for the sake of safety, he watched more closely the things going on around him. Better be scared now, then sorry later.

After a few meters he arrived to the big door and he pushed down the knob without knocking. He just hoped that the Alpha was still asleep and he woke him up. If his morning is already ruined by the Prince why shouldn’t he take revenge? Entering the room he pulled his mouth a bit; the Prince already sat next to his table, probably reading some important documents. For his arrival the man looked up and rolled his eyes before turning back to his papers.

‘Have you heard about knocking?’ he murmured and wrote something down, then turned a page. Louis just now realised that the man was wearing glasses, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Since when do Alphas need glasses? They have the perfect eyesight. He only hummed and leaned to the wall behind him.

‘Why do I have to come here every morning, when you’re already awake the time I arrive?’ he asked and looked around the room. No sight of his backpack. Of course he could have expected for it, the Prince not that stupid to leave around important things like that.

‘Because that’s the guarantee that no one killed you during the night and you didn’t escape either.’ Said the Prince closing the heavy book and took of his glasses.

‘Oh so actually you are worried about me! How cute!’ cooed Louis.

‘Trust me you are the last thing I worry about right now.’ Said the Prince and leaned back in his chair. Louis stayed quiet and started to pick his nails.

‘And I have many things to worry about.’ Continued the Alpha.

Some of the nails even broke from the Hunt. They were so dirty from the woods, and he ran out of soap in the morning so he just has to wait till he can ask some from Liam. ‘I hope he baked me some muffin for the winning too’ he thought.

‘Very important and of course secrete things.’ said the Prince with a little louder this time.

Louis looked up at the Alpha who watched him intensely now, he even looked a bit irritated. ‘What does he want now?’ thought the Omega and pulled up an eyebrow questioningly. The Prince continued to stare and Louis got bored after a minute.

‘Do you want me to ask what those things are?’ he rolled his eyes.

‘I want you to stop picking your nails. It is disgusting and inappropriate.’ Hissed the man crossed his arms before his chest. ‘And why would you think I would tell you anything? You are just a servant!’ he scoffed. Louis sighted and stopped picking the dirt; if that makes the Prince happy and he could get out of here faster.

‘Okay, whatever.’

Maybe he should visit the Library today; he could find some important information about the routs and tribes for his next travel. Hopefully his torturer didn’t plan anything special for him today. He still felt the Alpha’s intense stare before the Prince scoffed loudly.

‘Fine, if you insist that much! It really doesn’t matter if an insignificant Omega knows about it.’

‘Wha-‘

‘My Father went to the borders to start negotiations with the opponent ruler.’ The Alpha started and Louis furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t even ask! ‘It seems like our sources proved to be correct about Azturia’s united army with developed weapons and a strong leadership. The first meeting with the Alpha who united the tribes will take place today so we can finally know his motives and work out a strategy.’ The Prince now walked back and forth in the room, and Louis couldn’t do anything but watch him.

‘So we got men from Malicia?’ he asked.

‘Not yet.’ The Prince only stopped for a moment to answer him. ‘They need time to arrive to the ports, and my Father goal is to waste as many time as he could with pointless negotiations so they could unite with our army.’

‘What if they attack sooner?’ Louis couldn’t help but ask. ‘In this case we don’t stand a chance; the whole country would be exposed to Azturia’s hordes.’

The Prince stared at him for a few moments.

‘I’m sure my Father wouldn’t let that happen. And our borders are not that weak either, they would need a few days to cross them and during that time our allies would defeat them all.’

Louis wanted to scoff. He crossed the borders so easily he didn’t even realise he did it just when he saw a flag on a carriage; not a single guard tried to stop him. But for now he just hoped the Prince is right.

‘What about the River?’

The Prince looked at him confused so Louis continued.

‘There is a river on the southern border running into the Wolf-Cold Lake; shallow enough to be crossed by a horse or in wolf form. The problem is that no one goes near it exactly because of this, the ships are stranded in it and there aren’t many fish in the water. It is completely unguarded yet perfect for an army to cross it unnoticed.’

If he wanted to get into the country quickly and in secret he would definitely use this part. It wasn’t a surprise that the Prince didn’t know about it.

The Prince stepped to the map hanging on the wall, examined it for a few seconds then shook his head.

‘There is no sign of water in this map. Where did you get that stupid idea from?’ scoffed the man and looked at him with an annoyed expression.

Louis wanted to roll his eyes. If it wasn’t for his own interest to save this nation he would let the Alpha make a huge mistake. But now he just swallowed his spicy comeback and stepped next to the map too.

‘They didn’t mark it on the map because it is useless. It’s not a trade rout and it doesn’t even have a bridge in it. Here’ he pointed at a little back line on the map ‘It is just a small river but enough to make a real problem.’

As the Alpha leaned closer to examine it, his breath hit the Omega’s neck and his smell slowly occupied the boy’s brain. The familiar scent send a shiver down on Louis’ back making the boy clear his throat and swing out of the suffocating bubble. The Alpha seemed unbothered by his actions continued to examine the map; was he really the only one who was affected by their closeness? It was ridiculous! Louis really needed to get out of this place, his senses messed with him and his Omega started to become soft.

‘Let’s assume I believe you.’ Said the Prince and turned towards him again ‘Why would you help me so selflessly?’

‘I’m not helping you. I’m doing it for the country. This is where my si-‘ Louis cleared his thorat ‘where my friends live. I will do my best to protect it, just like you. I’m not your biggest enemy, you know.’ He rolled his eyes. Why does the Alpha think he is the biggest threat when all he wants is to get out of here?

The Prince watched him intensely before turning away ‘Alright. I will send a small troop to check on it. I hope you know if you lied to me and wasted my time I will chop of your head.’

Louis rolled his eyes. Unbelievable!

‘And if I’m right?’

‘I won’t chop off your head.’ Grinned the man and Louis stared at him unamused. ‘Motivating.’

The Prince let out a small chuckle and stepped to his bed, where his fresh clothes for the day were already laid out. They looked like some kind of training clothes, not nearly as decorated as the one he was wearing right now. As the man stepped to the bed he pulled of his shirt with a quick moment, his bare chest on display; tattoos and scars decorated his skin and Louis gulped. He wasn’t used to seeing that much skin, especially not an attractive Alpha’s. Why do the most arrogant and idiotic Alphas have the most beautiful faces and bodies? Life was unfair.

‘I hope you know I didn’t forget your little trick with the fox.’ Said the Prince as he buttoned up the loose shirt ‘Where did you get the ribbon?’

‘From the fox.’

‘And didn’t you think that maybe you should bring the animal too? Like it is written in the rules?’ rolled the Alpha his eyes. Louis took a deep breath before answering.

‘I couldn’t.’

‘You couldn’t? May I ask why?’ asked the Prince with a scoff and stepped in front of his mirror, to check his look. ‘Better be a good explanation or you could say bye to your 150 golds’

‘Because she had cubs. I couldn’t kill their mother! Punish me or take the away my money, I don’t care but I would do the same thing again.’ He said and shrugged his shoulders. The thought that he might had to grow up without his mother made his heart clench. She thought him everything, she gave him unconditional love every time and she made him who he is now. The Prince would never understand this.

Louis looked up to the Alpha who watched him from the mirror with an unreadable expression on his face. When their eyes met the Alpha cleared his throat.

‘Alright, enough talk, make yourself useful! Go and tell Gregory we will start the training in 10 minutes.’

Louis only nodded and started to walk towards the door, but before he could step out the voice stopped him again.

‘Oh and Louis. You weren’t that bad during the Hunt.’ The Prince mumbled as he brushed his fingers through his hair. The green eyes and Louis’s surprised ones locked in the mirror again before the Omega nodded with a small smile and exited the room. He couldn’t help the happy feeling rushing through him from the compliment. It was pathetic, really!

So Gregory was the Alpha who released the fox, and the man who was currently lying in his bed with a terrible cold. Louis stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him; leaving the man to rest. He seemed like a nice guy- he was bear sized but had a really gentle face- maybe Sasha could make him some herbal tea to cure him faster. When Louis told him that the Prince wants him in the garden for practise the poor soul almost jumped out of bed, but his illness pulled him back instantly. The Omega literally had to drag him back to bed and order him to stay there which the man simply refused. Of course the Alpha was an Alpha so Louis had to threaten him with his knife; it wasn’t a proud moment but eventually Gregory tired out and gave up. The next second he was asleep.

Louis sighted as he started to walk towards the garden; he was already late by 10 minutes because of this little will fight. Gregory seemed like a really loyal guard- the fact that he would do what his Prince requested, even in this sick state- made him grew bigger in the Omega’s eyes. He couldn’t understand why the man was so committed to someone like the Prince, but he respected his choice. Turning towards the door he stepped out to the open air and headed towards the further side of the garden. There was the training field and even from this far he could see many small figures running around and moving in all kind of directions. Probably the guards had some practise; maybe he could see Niall and Jackson too. He couldn’t speak with any of them since the Hunt because of the different schedules but he actually missed their company.

Turning his head to the right he saw some Omegas sitting under a big tree in very little clothes, enjoying the good weather. The girl in the middle opened her eyes as if she felt his stare. Louis recognised her from his first day in the Palace; she sat on the throne room with the other mistresses when he was taken before the King. He could never forget those sad eyes whit something wise in them, but he never thought he would see her ever again. The girl also seemed like she recognised him and a wild smile appeared on her face, making her even more beautiful. Louis smiled back warily then the girl started to wave to invite him closer. Louis hesitated for a few moments; he was already really late but something about the girl made him turn towards the tree and step next to them. Now every girl looked at him and some of them started to whisper excitedly, making him feel a bit awkward.

‘Hello, you are Louis right?’ asked the brunette with her smoothing voice.

‘Yes, that would be me. And you are-?’

‘Eleanor. I’m sorry, I’m sure you have more important things to do now and I can only hope that you could give me this minute.’ She smiled apologetically and Louis only nodded her to continue.

‘You probably don’t remember me, but I was there when the guards brought you to the Palace. It will sound a bit rude, but I thought you just another poor soul waiting for his death. You know’ she made herself smaller as if she is uncomfortable ‘I see many faces every day pleading for their lives. Alphas and Betas begging, ready to do anything to avoid their punishment; all scared of death. Then they brought you in; a small Omega so dirty I couldn’t even figure out that he is a boy or a girl.’ She chuckled softly ‘I remember the shock on everyone’s face when you stood up for yourself; the courage that that room has not seen in a long time! You were just an Omega yet more powerful than many Alphas there! They didn’t want to believe it but here you are, still standing proud after everything!

The girl looked really passionate and Louis felt a warm feeling wrapping him around.

‘But I knew that you will bring something else into this dark place, something new and wonderful! All I’m trying to say with this stupid little ranting that you woke something up in me that I thought I lost in a long time; hope and the will to stand up for myself! And not just in me, the girls felt it too.’ she gestured to the other mistresses who all smiled at him warmly ‘For that I always be grateful! I just want you to know that if you ever need anything just find me; I will do my best to help you. We will all do!’

‘I- I… thank you! I don’t even know what to say, you are all very kind and I don’t think I deserve it.’ Louis couldn’t form a normal sentence. His behaviour- that everyone told him he should change- made such an impact on these girls? He didn’t think about himself as a person others should look up; he killed people, stole and lied. Nothing heroic or remarkable. Yet these Omegas looked at him with only admiration and saw something in him in which even himself was not sure he possessed.

‘Trust me you do.’ Eleanor smiled at him before her eyes flashed like gold. ‘Clouds are gathering in the sky and I feel the breeze of something new.’ She murmured now quieter and her eyes stared into the distance as if she saw things that others did not, sending down a shiver in Louis’s back. The air turned colder around them. ‘A change is coming but its outcome is still uncertain. Many shadows try to put out the light with sweet words and lies; you need to be careful! But do not worry, you have friend in places you would never expect and a strong ally who has not yet chosen a side. All will be answered soon.’

Louis couldn’t help but took a step back, it felt like a foreign and ancient force floated in the air around the girl; her eyes seemed timeless and it looked like she wasn’t even there in head, but it seemed like no one else saw it. The mistresses only chatted quietly, laughing at each other from time to time, not once looking at them. He felt the cold air disappearing just as fast as it came; everything was normal again. Eleanor blinked twice and shook her head before looking at him with a wild smile.

‘I must have scared you with all that ranting! Maybe you should go know, you sure have more important things to do than talk with stupid mistresses.’ She laughed and stepped closer. ‘It was really a pleasure meeting with you! You know where you find me if you need anything!’ she smiled as if nothing strange happened and hugged him quickly. Louis hugged her back-mumbling something like ‘nice to meet you too’ before turning around still shocked and started to walk towards the training fields, trying to get as far from the spot as he could. After a few steps the breeze strengthened, carrying a soft whisper into his ears.

_‘The clock is ticking,_

_not much time left._

_Stay with the rose_

_or it’ll end up dead!’_

Snapping his head back he looked at Eleanor, who already laughed at something one of her friends told, her back facing Louis. She was something else; Louis heard about Seers -who see the future- in tales and legends but it was only made to entertain kids. However there was no other explanation what he witnessed. Shaking his head, the Omega turned back and started to walk faster towards the training fields. Now he is hearing voices again?! _Stay with the rose or it’ll end up dead_. What does that even mean? He should guard a plant or what? He needs some distraction or he will go crazy for sure!

The guards were doing exercises with lance when Louis walked past them. When they saw him many of them stopped and stared at him weirdly or started to catcall him, before their commander ordered them back into line. Shouting were heard from different groups; all kind of insults and inappropriate names.

_‘An Omega shouldn’t even step into the training zone!’_

_‘Come here sweetie, let me grab that ass.’_

_‘Look how scared the little boy is!’_

Laughter was heard from a few places but Louis didn’t even look at them and continued the walking. When he thought they finally got bored one of them decided to shout for the last time.

_‘Go back to warming the bed for us, that’s what Omegas should do! Little bitch.’_

Louis halted in his step as the laughter broke out again. Slowly turning back he faced with a group of guards; a blonde Alpha stood in the middle and everyone clapped his shoulder, congratulating him for that _fantastic_ joke. Louis felt his anger boil, but he just walked closer calmly, his eyes resting on the blonde.

‘What did you just say?’

The Alpha looked taken aback for a moment but a shit eating grin quickly crept into his face as he stepped closer. He looked pretty young, probably just started his training.

‘I said go back to the bed and wait for me, bitch. I promise I will fuck you good when I finished here.’ Louis heard a few guards whistled at the comeback. He saw their commander in the distance coming to their direction probably to blame him for distracting the boys. He was probably right he should not hold back the future soldiers of their country. The next second his fist met with the Alpha’s face and he could feel the bone breaking under it. The blond let out a loud yell and buried his face into his palm, but Louis could already see the blood dripping down to the ground. Gasps were heard around him and the blonde started to walk in small circles, cursing loudly as he tried to see from the tears caused by his broken nose. Louis just scoffed and turned around to continue his way when the blonde managed to open his eyes and stumbled after him.

‘You little piece of shit. Where do you think you go?’

‘You want me to knock your teeth out too?’ Louis asked sweetly as he turned back now facing the angry Alpha again. Two other guy -probably his friends- stepped behind the blonde too, ready to take revenge for their friend. Their commander was closer now but still far enough to see what’s happening.

‘Maybe we should teach you a lesson.’ hissed one of the blonde’s friends as they got into combat position. A little circle formed around them, waiting excitedly for the fight. The blond tried to whip the blood away, but it was still bleeding heavily; Louis felt as satisfaction rush through him. The commander got closer again; he needed to make this quick.

‘Alright, let’s dance.’ He mumbled and with a quick motion he kicked out the brunettes legs. The body hit the ground with a loud hit; but before the boy could realise what happened he already booted into his face, making the Alpha’s head turn back violently. The other two seemed shocked by the actions and stepped further. Their friend whined in the ground pathetically, trying to stay conscious but the kick was so strong he sure had concussion, probably a broken scull too.

‘Anyone else?’ Louis asked being in his element; the all so familiar adrenalin filling his body. The two other boys seemed hesitant for a moment before the blonde snarled at him and stepped closer again. Louis wanted to roll his eyes; ‘Was he really such an idiot?’

‘You want to die kid?’

Louis let out an annoyed sight as the owner of the deep voice stepped next to him. Why does the Alpha have to ruin his fun all the time? Louis was probably in trouble again. The guards bowed their head sacredly as the Prince stepped closer; the blonde guy literally turned white at the sight of the Royal.

‘My majesty, I can explain. This bitch-‘ a loud slap was heard as the Prince hit the boy. ‘Watch your mouth! Or I let him finish what he started.’ Said the Alpha coldly and the blonde looked even more scared. Louis would gladly finish the work though.

‘I clearly saw what happened. An Omega managed to injure two Alpha guards without any weapon. Without him, getting any injuries in return. Pathetic!’ spat the Prince as he looked down at the barely conscious brunette. The boy laid on the ground, having no idea what’s happening around him. ‘You three are out of the army! Feel lucky if you could guard the horses!’

Loud gasps were heard around the circle and Louis snapped his head up surprised too. Did the Prince really fire those guys because of this little encounter? Finally a good choice…. The blonde and his friend looked at each other in shock before nodding without a word.

‘Now I don’t want to see any of your faces! Take your friend and get out!’ shouted the Royal and the two ex-guards lifted the brunette hurriedly, not daring to look at Louis again and didn’t say a word. They struggled with the heavy body but finally they managed to lift it and started carry it towards the gate, with ashamed expressions. Louis almost felt bad for them. Almost.

‘And you!’ the green eyes turned towards him now, making him gulp. Here it comes! The usual punishment, he wasn’t even surprised. What will it be this time? Whipping, beating or more house work?

‘Next time you decide to beat up a few people, at least choose a worthy opponent! But as you are in such a fierce mood’ said the Prince with a smile now ‘you will be my training partner today!’

The Omega’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. ‘It will be an interesting day’ he thought and let out a sight.

It turned out the Prince took his training really, really seriously. It was the third hour under the scorching sun and Louis felt he will faint in any minute if he has to stay here longer. There was no way the Alpha do this every day, Louis was sure it’s his punishment! It surely felt like that. They already practised with every existing weapon they could find and the only thing the Omega wanted, was to lie down and don’t move for hours. His arms ached from holding the heavy weapons and his lips felt as dry as the desert. The only thing that kept him alive was the fact that the Prince also looked really tired; his shirt stacked to his body because of the sweat and his movements slowed down too.

‘Do you give up, now?’ asked the Prince as he tried to stand correctly but his hands were lower than they should be; his defence seemed terrible.

‘You asked me this for about 10 times! The answer is still no.’ the Omega croaked out the words even though he didn’t have any saliva to wet his throat. The goal of their exercise was to push the other out from the circle they draw in the ground. It was extremely difficult for Louis because he didn’t have space to move, and the Alpha easily pushed him out for like 20 times already. It was frustrating! There was no way he would give up until he wins for at least once!

God, just accept that you lost. You look like you are about to faint!’ said the Prince now a little more concerned. Louis surely felt like that; little stars danced in front of his eyes but he shook his head and tried to concentrate again.

‘I’m fine. I will win this time!’ he said and jumped forward but before he could raise his hand everything went dark. He could feel as two arms caught him before he could hit the ground, and his body was lifted back to the air.

‘Annoying little shit. Never knows when to stop.’ He heard the low murmuring as the ground started to shake a bit. It felt like someone was carrying him then the next second he fainted completely.

It wasn’t a pleasant awakening; his eyes popped out as soon as the cold water hit his body. He couldn’t help but let out a loud shriek as he tried to get out from the barrel, the Prince dropped him, among the loud laughter. It was enough; he will cut the Alpha’s throat in his sleep! The Prince stood close; leaning to the Stable’s wall and laughing louder than ever.

‘You look like a soaked hedgehog.’

Louis only shot a murderous look towards the man before finally being able to push himself out from the cold water. His clothes were soaked and cold; sticking to his tiny body leaving nothing to the imagination. The laughter stopped straight away when he looked up. The Prince now stared at him; scanning his body from his toes to his head, his eyes spending more time on his hips and chest. Louis felt embarrassment rushing through him and he tried to cover himself up as much as he could. He really didn’t have to give more reason to the Alpha to mock him about. The Prince still watched him with an unreadable expression; his body tensed a bit and his eyes looked a bit darker.

‘Stop staring or I’ll poke your eyes out!’ murmured the Omega, pulling out the man from his stare. The Prince slowly pulled his mouth into a grin, licking his lips.

‘Are we a little bit prude?’

‘I’m serious. If you keep looking I will blind you!’

The Prince only laughed but pick up an old blanket form a hay bale. ‘Don’t worry! There is nothing to look at anyways. ’ And with that he threw the blanket at him. Louis caught it and quickly wrapped around himself, already feeling more content.

‘Now go to work!’ the man pushed himself away from the wall and clapped ‘Find Oliver and tell him that I’m waiting for him in my room!’ and with that the Prince left him standing there; wet and humiliated. But the worst was the feeling that crept inside of him at the mention of the mistress. Yes, he hated the boy, but he still couldn’t figure out why he felt like he had been betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor is in the game! (im a dark larry but I actually like her. find a person who likes dogs more than Eleanor! she can't be a bad person!)
> 
> Hope you liked it!xxx (Check out my other story too if you have too much free time!! I wrote it back in the Ancient times but it is fun I swear!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey you all!!xxxx I hope everyone is fine and enjoying life!! I just got a summer job so i'm pretty happy now yeeey! (and realised the Wolfthorn Old Spice dedorant smells so good. lol I just bought one for myself even tho i'm a girl neverminde) 
> 
> Have a good read and take care! Sending kisses xxxxxx

Staring after the Prince Louis wrapped the blanket tighter around his freezing body and started to drag himself towards the building; lowly cursing under his nose. No one could blame him that he didn’t hurry to Oliver; ‘it looks like the Alpha have to keep his dick in his pants for a bit longer’ he thought between various curse words as he reached the door. A little boy from the stable entrance watched his shame walk with great interest but he didn’t dare to laugh; if he had tried Louis would not have hesitated to throw him into the hay bales.

With a bit struggling- his hands didn’t want to work because of the cold water- he managed to open the door and quickly stepped in, now protected from the breeze. He didn’t think he had enough time for a warm bath but he surely had to change into dry clothes. He slowly got used to these type of attire that he had to wear now; he still missed his familiar darker cloak and his worn boots but he was pretty sure that they already throw them out. An idea formed in his head. The storage, which through he tried to escape, had many things in it that he didn’t have time to look through. Although he faintly remembered that he saw a similar cloak and some probably expired warranty marmalade jars down there; that normally he would have put it in his pocket, not knowing when he will need them. Now that his injuries are completely gone he needs to think about his escape plan; an obviously more detailed one than the last one. First; he is inside of the Palace, he needs to use it to his advantage and collect as many useful things as he can. He needs a bag, food, water, bandage and hopefully some healing potions. He will try to steal some clothes and a new pair of shoes too. Winter is in the corner, the roughest time for someone who lives out there; there are nights when your ears are hurting so much from the cold that you feel like they will fall off, and it doesn’t matter how many blankets you wrap around yourself, the cold always finds a way to creep into. He learned this lesson a hard way, but this time he will be prepared.

Leaving small water drops behind him, he reached the maids wing. Everyone was still deeply in their working hours so he didn’t have to avoid funny looks or questions and managed to turn into his corridor without meeting with a single soul. Entering his room he dropped the blanket with a loud sight and quickly jumped out of the soaked clothes too, already feeling a bit warmer. He had a little grey towel hanging from a peg; he grabbed it and dried himself from his head to toe. Maids didn’t have many clothes; more precisely one pair of outfits for two days, then after two days they got a new pair freshly washed. It was only the first day so he turned around in the room a bit panicked, not knowing what to do. ‘Stupid Alpha, just wait till I take revenge’ he cursed as he frantically searched for any kind of clothing. Opening his small closet his eyes caught a sight of a white shirt hiding in the bottom of the furniture so he grabbed it relieved that he don’t have to walk around naked. His joy only lasted for a few seconds then he realised that the shirt was actually a dress, very similar to the one that mistresses wore, only covered a bit more. His eyes widened; no way he is wearing this! It was probably an older model; it still had some class in it, not wanting to show everything. Louis didn’t understand why they changed them. Dropping down his hands he cursed another row; he couldn’t wear this. The Prince already told him that his body is disgusting and the last thing he wanted to hear was the insults of the others! He knew he wasn’t as pretty as Oliver or Eleanor he didn’t have to be reminded, thank you very much!

The thing was he could choose between his soaked, cold clothes or this white dress; and the answer was obvious. It seemed like he didn’t have any other options. With a loud sight he put on the dress quickly before he could change his mind.

The fabric gently wrapped him around, making him feel like he is wearing silk. The bottom luckily reached his ankles; he didn’t have to worry about that at least. Stepping in front of his little mirror he examined the detailed top; the V neck left his already protruding collarbones on display and didn’t matter how high he pulled the fabric he couldn’t hide them. A goldish twisted cord bordered the edges; from the shoulders following the dress through the bust-making small loops- finally twisting around his waist. Louis gently followed along the lines with his finger; he never wore a dress like this before, it felt somehow special-even though he knew it was just an old mistress dress. His favourite parts were the sleeves; the baggy, light samite almost floated behind him as he moved. The fabric here was fully transparent, making the faded bruises and cuts in his arms visible; but he liked it more like that, those were him too. Lifting his stare an almost foreign boy looked back at him from the mirror, only the familiar blue eyes and the wounds reminded him that it was just him. He couldn’t help but for the first time in a while he felt pretty.

After a few second when he realised the smile on his lips, he rolled his eyes and let out a scoff. What is he doing? He is not like this! Shaking his head he took a last glance at his reflexion before turning around and leaving his room to fulfil his duties. Luckily he found an old shoe next to the dress too, so he didn’t have to walk around bare footed. Gritting his teeth at the following task he walked along the corridors. The last person he wanted to see now was Oliver. Turning towards the mistresses’ wing he saw Matild, hurrying to that direction too with a basket full of candles, probably to refill the rooms. Matild was a chubby, kind hearted maid who worked here for like 20 years.

‘Matild!’ the Omega shouted after the woman, who almost dropped the basket scared.

‘Jeus Louis, you scared me! You know I’m too old for that.’ She said as the boy ran closer. Her eyes widened when she realised what Louis was wearing. ‘Oh God! That dress….you look beautiful!’

The Omega felt his face starting to burn from the compliment so he rushed to continue.

‘Please, can you tell Oliver that the Prince called for him?’ Matild looked a bit surprised for a moment but eventually she nodded.

‘Sure, I headed there anyway.’

‘Thank you.’ He smiled at the woman; now at least he doesn’t have to face Oliver. Matild only winked at him and turned around to continue her tasks. Picking up the basket she hurried up at the staircase, disappearing from the Omega. Louis sighted and turned around too just when his stomach decided to growl. He headed towards the kitchen to get something to tone down his hunger; probably some fruitcake that he saw in Lima’s hand in this morning. He was about to turn in the corner when a hand gripped his upper arm. The next second the knife was in his hand and he pushed his attacker to the wall, ready to kill if it is necessary.

‘Woah, I thought you would be a little happier to see me! But I guess I was wrong!’ Jackson laughed as he tried to stay as motionless as possible, his throat only milometers away from the sharp edge.

‘Oh God, Jackson! I’m so sorry! It was just a reflex I-‘ Louis rambled awkwardly as he quickly stepped back, putting his knives away. Jackson only smiled at him warmly.

‘It’s okay, no harm done! Next time I will definitely call your name first!’ he laughed, his eyes glistening.

‘I’m really sorry! You just grabbed me from the shadows and I thought you were a threat. Don’t do that next time!’ Louis mumbled still awkwardly. Why does he have to be like that; attacking everyone who touches him? Probably that’s why the majority of the stuff keeps avoiding me he thought.

‘Yeah it is obviously my fault, I knew I shouldn’t do it but I saw you in this dress and I thought I’m dreaming! I had to touch you to know that it is real!’ the Alpha said, rubbing his neck with a shy smile.

Louis couldn’t help the small smile creeping on his lips as he looked up at the man with burning cheeks.

‘You look beautiful!’ continued Jackson looking straight into his eyes.

‘I-Thank you!’ he mumbled then cleared his throat to relieve the awkward situation, a smile still playing on his lips. ‘ Anyways I just headed to the kitchen, would you like to accompany me? Maybe we will still find some fruit bread.’

‘I would love to eat with you. Maybe after that I could hold you to your promise too and show you around.’ Jackson winked at him. Louis chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes.

‘I don’t think I have that much time. The Prince could call for me any minute.’

‘He is working you too much!’ Shook his head the Alpha then grabbed Louis’s hand gently, mischief in his eyes. ‘It looks like I have to steal you for myself. Come on, I want to show you something!’ he said and dragged Louis after himself, making the boy laugh. The Alpha ran towards the kitchen then before Louis could realise what is happening, Jackson grabbed a basket from the corner of the room and put plenty of food in it. Liam only watched them surprised from next to the stove. Louis could only wave at the chef before the Jackson started to drag him again, the basket on his other hand.

‘I hope you brought some fruit bread or we will have problems here!’ he said as they ran along the corridor, passing a few complaining servants. Jackson only shot him an incredulous look.

‘You really think I forgot fruit bread? It’s my favourite!’ Louis rolled his eyes with a wild smile as they exited the building. It was late afternoon, the sun shining from a lower angle, drawing ever-increasing shadows on the ground. Louis felt the green grass tickling his ankle under the dress, as they ran across the field, towards a big tree under the building’s windows. A few guards looked at them interestedly from their spot before continuing their march around the garden. Jackson stopped next to the trunk and put down the basket with a loud sight.

‘Wait I’m not done yet!’ and with that he pulled out a blanket from nowhere and laid it down on the ground. ‘Milord.’ He grinned and gestured Louis to sit down, helping him. Louis sent him a shy smile before lowering himself to the soft blanket.

‘What a gentleman! You said you wanted to show me something. The garden?’ he asked and looked around. He expected a bit more, something he hasn’t seen set but he surely valued the intension.

‘Someone is a bit impatient?’ smiled the Alpha, as he slowly put everything out from the basket. Some kind of cheese, scone, ham, marmalade, grape and fruit bread came out of the corf. Louis felt his mouth watering just from the sight of the meals; he was really hungry. For his surprise Jackson pulled out two glasses and a bottle full of lemonade form somewhere too and poured out some for both of them.

‘Wow. You really know how to picnic.’ He chuckled as he tasted the liquor; sweet but citrus flavour flooded his mouth.

‘And it is not done yet. Look!’ Jackson sat next to him and pointed up to the tree. Just in that second a small brown head appeared from the greenery, his nose carefully sniffing the air. Louis watched how the small squirrel came down more and more with each moment, his little claws helping him travel on the trunk.

‘He lives here with his family. I used to come out here and give them a few seeds.’ Jackson whispered as they watched the animal. The squirrel hesitated for a few moments but eventually decided that they don’t mean threat and came closer.

‘He is really cute! Maybe he wants some grapes.’ Slowly to not to scare away the little guy Louis picked a fruit and hold out his hand. ‘Come on buddy! I won’t hurt you!’

The squirrel watched him with big eyes, staying motionless. Louis waited patiently, pushing the grape further on his palm. Slowly the squirrel took a few steps; his head turning from side to side, then faster than a blink grabbed the fruit and ran back to his safe place.

‘Wow I needed like a week before he even came down! It seems like you are his new favourite food deliver.’ Jackson pouted then pulled his mouth into a smile when Louis started chuckling.

‘I’m pretty sure he likes you. Don’t worry!’ the omega reassured the offended man still laughing.

‘And what about you?’

‘About me?’ Louis looked at the man a bit confused.

‘Do you like me too?’ asked Jackson as he leaned back on his elbows a smirk on his face.

‘Well…’ Louis started with a sly smile ‘you brought me food. So I think I can say, currently you are my favourite food deliver.’

‘Alright alright. It seems like I have to do with that, now.’ Jackson chuckled and turned towards the food. ‘Eat before our friend comes back and takes everything.’

‘He can take everything except the fruit bred.’

‘I love the way you thinking.’ Laughed the Alpha and turned his head to the sky enjoying the weather. Louis smiled and reached for some bread and some jam.

‘I just realised I don’t know anything about you.’ He said as he cut a slice. It was the perfect time to get to know the man; he felt like Jackson knows many things about him but he knew nothing in return. That’s not how friendships should work.

‘What do you want to know? Ask anything.’ The Alpha said, his eyes still closed. Louis took a bite from his bread, using the time to think about what he should ask.

‘Where were you born?’ It was a boring question but he had to start somewhere.

‘Actually not far from here; just under the Palace!’ started Jackson and Louis spread some jam onto his slice. ‘There is a little village next to the river, it is pretty small but a perfect place to grow up. My family lived from fishing; my dad woke up really early every day and went out to the river to catch some fish before noon. Then he went out to the market with my mom and sold it for a few golds. He always wanted me to follow his way but I actually hated fishing.’ Chuckled the Alpha ‘I was bad at hunting too, so a boy like me from a poor family didn’t have any other choice but join the army. And here I am.’

‘But Niall mentioned that you’ve only been here since last year.’ Louis said confused.

‘Yes, I served some nobles for a few years than I came here.’ Said Jacob and sat up.

‘Was it hard to get into the army?’ Louis asked genuinely interested. He heard the training was pretty difficult and many candidates fall out during the first few days.

‘It wasn’t easy for sure. But I think every Alpha could do it if he really wants to.’

‘What about Betas and Omegas?’

Jackson looked at him with a smirk. ‘Of course you would ask this. For Betas it is a bit harder physically and Omegas you know, they can’t join anyways.’

‘But do you think I could do it? Just imagine the commanders’ faces when an Omega does what they think made them so special and strong. I would sell my left arm for that moment.’ Louis said and Jackson watched him with a lazy smile.

‘I swear to God you born to seek for trouble.’ He laughed ‘Lucky for you I love trouble too.’

‘Oh you love trouble, hmm? What else do you like?’ smiled the Omega garbing another slice.

‘I like pretty Omegas with blue eyes.’

Louis almost chocked on the fruit bread, but he managed to gulp the whole bite in one, his ears burning from embarrassment. Jackson started to laugh and handed him a glass of lemonade. The Omega grabbed the glass thankfully and drank it all; he could use that time to cool himself down. He couldn’t remember if anyone flirted with him this openly like ever! Jackson was pretty handsome but he just looked at him as a good friend and nothing more.

‘I have a feeling you want to kill me with your terrible flirting skills.’ Jackson made a sad face.

‘Oh, looks like you just discovered my secret plan. What am I gonna do now?’ he put his hand dramatically on his forehead and leaned back to the blanket with a fake troubled expression.

‘Stop it! You squish my chees!’ Laughed Louis and tried to save the precious food, but the Alpha only laughed louder instead of moving even a bit. He finally managed to pull the meal out from under the heavy body and looked at the morphed cheese pieces with a long face. He wanted to eat those too. Jackson got up with a big smile on his face, watching him.

‘Now it is my turn. Where were you born?’

‘No, no it is my time to ask!’ Louis shook his head. ‘You don’t even deserve my answer, Chees Squisher.

‘But can you blame me for wanting to know more about you? You are interesting.’ Jackson said with a chuckle and leaned closer. ‘One day you came here and turned everything upside down. I couldn’t do anything else but wonder who this mysterious boy is!’

‘Oh I don’t think I made such an impact. I’m basically a criminal.’ Said Louis and ate the last bite of the bread that he balanced in his hand for a while now. ‘They were probably just shocked and though I’m rabid or something like that.’

‘Oh there is a little-‘ whispered the Alpha and pointed at the corner of his mouth ‘There is a little jam there.’

‘Oh-‘ Louis said and tried to wipe it down.

‘No on the other side.’

‘Here?’ the Omega pointed to the other corner.

‘No, a bit lower. Let me help-‘Jackson muttered and leaned closer ‘Just here-‘ and with that he stroked his finger along on Louis’s lower lip then pulled his hand back and licked the jam. Louis stared at him with burning cheeks then the Alpha winked at him making him spear his eyes quickly, a small smile persistent on his lips.

_A shady figure from one of the windows decided he saw enough and with a small smirk playing on his lips he turned around; his dress floating behind him. Grabbing his little wooden box form the table, he exited the room and headed towards the Prince’s chambers, wicked thought in his mind._

His back was killing him again.

With a loud grunt he stood up from his desk to stretch his muscles, but the pain didn’t go away from his ridge. Harry always had a bad posture but in the previous years it only got worse; after almost every training, he felt like he was 100 years old. He searched up many healers but all advised the same thing; massage. Walking to his bed his thought travelled back to the small Omega for the 100th time this day. The vibrant blue eyes only promised trouble and difficulties yet the Prince caught himself wondering what could possibly the boy do now? The only explanation for his unusual interest for the Omega was that he knew he shouldn’t trust the boy! ‘If I’m not keeping an eye on him he will do something stupid again’ Harry thought as he raised his glass of wine to take a sip. His eyes wondered towards his desk to the small brown journal resting there, in the security of the locked drawer; not wanting anyone to find. He had to admit Louis was probably the smartest wolf he has ever met. The Prince sent the previous two nights trying to figure out the language in the book with only a little advancement. The symbols slowly started to make sense; he could even figure out words in the first two pages, saying things like; Alpha, rough, mother but it was just a meaningless mess. The only thing that helped him understand the boy’s motives was probably the little torn picture in the beginning of the journal. The family phot pictured 4 smiling girls and a boy with their mother under a big tree. Their clothes were poor and ragged but they stood proudly in them; especially the little boy in the middle who showed all his teeth. The motives in their shirts gave away that Louis told the truth about where he came from which only opened more questions. Why had the boy travelled so far from his family? Why he came to the Palace? The answers were in the book, Harry was sure in that; he just only needed to figure them out.

A soft knock disrupted his chain of thought and Oliver stepped in, bowing his head.

‘My majesty.’

‘I called for you like an hour ago. What did take so long?’ the Prince asked and put down his glass. He was pretty sure Louis had something to do with it.

‘Please accept my deepest apology sir but I couldn’t find my oils.’ stepped closer the Beta with a wooden box in his hands. The Alpha only hummed and laid down to the bed. Oliver hurried next to him and put the box down to the table then opened it, revealing the small phials full of oil. He picked one and popped it open, the pleasant smell flooded the room immediately.

The Prince rolled into his stomach and closed his eyes as the Beta stepped even closer.

‘I haven’t got the opportunity to congratulate you milord, for the glorious win at the Hunt.’ Oliver said as he poured some oil into his hands and rubbed them together. After spreading the liquid everywhere he started to rub them on the Prince’s wild shoulders, gently massaging the muscles. The Alpha let out a pleased moan.

‘You participated too?’ asked the man. He would be lying if he said he paid attention to the other contestants. The Alpha couldn’t see the hurt feeling running through the Beta’s face.

‘Yes my lord. Prince Zayn chose me as his hunting partner.’ Oliver said and led his hands further down on the Alpha’s back.

‘Ah so you were the wolf Louis defeated.’ Mumbled the Prince feeling the pain slowly leaving his back. Oliver gritted his teeth by the response but his hands never shaken even a bit.

‘Yes sir.’

The Beta started to work on his Prince’s waist, trying to ease the other’s pain; knowing very well where he needs to rub. He knew the Alpha has a back problem since he first slept with him; since then he has often massaged the man. He really hated to see his Master in pain.

‘Talking about Louis, tell him to come to my chamber when we finished.’ He heard the muffled sound of the Alpha and he couldn’t help but rolled his eyes. ‘What so special about that little bitch? He would never care about the Prince like me’ thought Oliver feeling the anger rushing through him. What does the Prince see in the boy that Oliver doesn’t have? Yes he is pretty with his stupid blue eyes and curvy figure but he is just a criminal. It was time for the Prince to realise that his little servant boy is just a little whore.

‘I don’t think he will be happy about it.’ He murmured with a sly look as he continued his work, putting more oil into his hands.

‘Noting new. But I don’t really care!’

‘And his Alpha won’t be either.’ Chirped the Beta and felt as the muscles tensed under his hands. ‘Good’ he thought and continued to rub the skin.

‘His who?’

‘Oh it is really nothing. Forgive me for my stupid chatter.’

‘Speak.’ said the Prince with a stern expression.

‘Oh, it is really not my business but I saw him with a guard. They looked so in love!’ he said with a fake smile.

‘I’m pretty sure you saw someone else.’ Scoffed the Alpha, but he still looked like he wants to jump up and check it himself. There was no way Louis, out of all people, would intentionally spend time with an Alpha guard! It was just ridiculous.

‘No, I saw Louis with the guard in the garden just before I came here. I’m sure! They were having a cute little picnic together. Pretty romantic if you ask me!’

The next second the Prince was on his feet and pulled his shirt over his head; a stormy expression in his eyes. Oliver would have been terrified if the Alpha would look at him like that, but know he just enjoyed the situation, almost feeling sorry for the poor guard and the Omega.

‘We are done for today. I have important things to do, so leave!’ Said the Prince coldly and the Beta didn’t waste any time and hurried out; hiding the smirk under his nose. The door shut behind him with a loud bang, hiding a very frustrated Prince away from him. Harry walked back and forth in the room feeling angrier with each step. What is the Omega planning this time? Probably wrapping the guard around his little fingers so he could use him later for his advantage! Harry couldn’t let that happen.

The next second he was out of the door, rushing towards the garden with furious steps. That’s happening when he lose track of the boy for even an hour! He is already around Alphas and messing with their head. Some maids bowed their head surprised when he passed them and started to whisper excitedly when they thought he couldn’t hear them anymore. On other days he would talked with them a few words but now his anger pushed him forward, various pictures floating in front of his eyes . After a minute he pushed the door open and stepped outside; feeling the pleasant breeze hit his skin. His eyes travelled across the garden then finally rested on a familiar figure; Louis sat under a big tree just like Oliver said. Harry hasn’t even recognised him first; the boy was wearing a white dress.

The Alpha’s breath hitched as his eyes travelled along the curvy figure and the delicate tights covered by the white fabric. Louis was beautiful. Then the green eyes focused on the man next to the Omega; some brown haired guard with an annoying smile was just explaining something to the Louis, who watched him with glinting eyes. Harry felt his hands clenched into a fist as he watched how the Guard touched Louis from time to time.

Then as he felt the stare, the Omega looked up and their eyes met. The blue ones seemed confused for a moment then comically widened when Louis realised who is standing there. He could almost feel the anger radiating from the Alpha as the man started to slowly walk towards them; his arms locked behind his body and a calm expression on his face although his eyes told a completely different story. Jackson realised he is not listening anymore and looked at that direction too; his eyes flashing with something when he saw who approached them.

‘Mind if I join?’ stepped the Prince next to them, his eyes never leaving the Omega’s. Louis wanted to scream yes he is minding but he just nodded instead. The Royal simply got himself and sat down to the blanket too, picking up a grape and popping it into his mouth. His sharp jawline worked as he chewed the fruit and his eyes travelled to Jackson; turning significantly colder.

‘I don’t think we have ever met. Who are you?’ he asked and popped another grape into his mouth.

‘No we haven’t, sir. I’m Jackson.’ The guard nodded but he didn’t seem intimidated even a bit by the Royal; his eyes glinting with challenge. Louis gulped as he watched the two; nothing good will come out of this.

‘Louis never mentioned any Jacob.’ The Prince pretended to think hard for a few moments. ‘No, never.’

‘It’s Jackson.’ Mumbled the guard but the Royal just grabbed another fruit.

‘Yeah sure. Whatever you say, John.’

Louis wanted to roll his eyes. John? Really?

‘Do you need anything, _sir_? He gritted his teeth just to distract the Prince from poor Jackson.

‘Yes. Could you bring me a sandwich? I will just wait here and talk with Juan till then.’ said the Prince with a bored tone and leaned back on his elbows. Louis glanced at his friend for reassurance that he could leave him here alone but Jackson didn’t even looked at him; his eyes were on the Royal shooting a murderous look.

‘It’s Jackson. Sir.’ he said again with gritted teeth, so Louis decided it was better for him to leave. The faster he gets the stupid sandwich the faster the Prince leaves. Turning around he hurried towards the building but before he entered he looked back. The bored look on the Royal’s face was long gone; his eyes were fixed on the guard with the coldest expression Louis has ever seen. Jackson stared back but his posture seemed a bit scared; no wonder the Royal looked terrifying. Louis didn’t understand why the Prince enjoyed this much to make his life more difficult! How had he deserved this? With an angry sight he turned around and ran into the kitchen to grab a sandwich. Hopefully the Alpha chokes on it!

After five minutes he handed over the plate for the Prince with a confused expression; Jackson was nowhere to be found.

‘If you are looking for your little friend he said he needs to take care of something.’ Said the Prince as he put down his sandwich, not even touching it.

‘Oh, he could have said bye.’ Louis sighted and stood there awkwardly. ‘Do you need anything else?’ He really hoped he could rest a bit, but the smile on the Royal’s face promised something else.

‘Yes. My back is hurting so you could give me a massage.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you wanted more Jackson so here he is!! (+Oliver but I'm sure no one wanted to hear about him :( )  
> (btw it was really felt like a filler episode i'm sorry)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it tho! xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey everyone! As a result of different thing including; my laziness and the amount of things I had to do in the past few days I could only bring this pathetically short chapter. :((((( i'm sorry and I promise I will bring longer ones but it is really all i could make right now.
> 
> Sending everyone kisses!! xxxx Love you all and take care!!! xxx

‘Take off your clothes!’  
‘Excuse me?!’ Louis stared at the Alpha taken aback by the order. They stood in the Prince’s chamber after the man literally had to drag him up here. Working as a servant was one thing. But to massage this idiot-who treated Jackson like shit- was out of the line really; he showed his dislike too but the Alpha just grabbed him and carried him up here, like a bag of potatoes. That’s all about the hurting back he thought as he tried to kick the man without any success.   
The Prince clearly saw his confused expression so he rolled his eyes. ‘Your dress will be full of oil stains. Take it off.’  
‘Oh so now you are worried about my clothes. You should have thought about them when you threw me into the water! If you want to see me naked you have to come up with a better reason!’ shouted the Omega before he could think about it. When he realised what he just said was too late, the Prince already stared at him with glinting eyes and a shit eating grin.  
‘Your Prince ordered. It seems like a good reason for me. Take it off I don’t have the whole day!’  
‘It is a shame that I don’t care. It won’t happen.’ Hissed the Omega and before he could think, his back hit the cold wall as two strong arms caged him. The Prince stared at him with a cold smile playing on his lips as he lowered his head to the Omega’s height.  
‘What are you doing?!’ asked Louis with shaky breaths, looking up at the man. Just now he realised how tall and strong the Alpha really is; the thought of being this vulnerable would have made him crazy but now all he felt was hot.  
‘You would take it off for him, isn’t that right Louis?’ asked the Prince with a cold, demanding tone, making his Omega whine. What?   
‘I don’t understand.’ He said confused, still unable to move under the heated stare; it felt like he lost all control.   
‘I’m talking about your little friend.’ Snarled the Prince leaning even closer; his smell was so strong it made the Omega’s head spin, slowly taking over all his senses. It was like a drug and he wanted more. ‘You clearly dressed like a slut for him! I could only imagine how your little Garden date would have ended if I didn’t interrupt it. Probably in his bed.’   
‘What are you talking about? He is just a friend and it is still none of your fucking business!’ Louis tried to shout at the man but it came out like a powerless whisper as his mind became clouded by the Alpha’s scent even more with each passed second. It was a feeling he never felt before; the desire to completely hand over control to someone else.  
The next second a hand grabbed his neck; long fingers wrapping around his throat, making him gulp. It didn’t hurt, but he felt the threat behind the action; the warning from an Alpha to an Omega.  
‘Oh it is my business, sweetheart!’ whispered the Prince coldly as his thumb gently stroked his skin, making him tilt his head back unintentionally to give more space. The green eyes seemed darker than usual as the Prince inhaled the Omega’s scent. ‘It seems like you forgot that you are a prisoner here. You are mine to order. Mine to have. As long as I’m alive, you won’t mate with anyone, not even with your little lover guard! Keep that in mind, Louis.’ Whispered the velvety voice, but Louis could barely register anything from it; his eyes fixed on the pink lips.  
‘And if your plan is to twist every Alpha around your little finger to use them later, don’t even bother! If I have to I will lock you inside of my chamber or kill each one of them, one way or another but you will stay here forever. Am I clear?’ the grip tightened for a moment around Louis’s throat making him gulp for air, before the thumb gently stroked his Adam apple. His body ached for the touch and in the back of the brain Louis knew he will drop soon or do something he will regret later if he doesn’t get out of here. With glassy eyes he only nodded; not able to from sentences.   
‘Good boy.’ Whispered the Alpha and the next second the smell vanished just like the hand from his throat. Gulping for air he touched his neck searching for the long fingers but the Prince was already on the other side of the room like nothing happened; the only proof was his still shaking legs. His brain cleared up more with each taken breath and he slowly realised what just happened and a scared feeling crept inside of his stomach. He wasn’t scared of the Prince-the man was probably the most dangerous creature he has ever met, who would be able to end his life with a snap of his fingers-but somehow deep in his heart he knew the Alpha would never hurt him. It was just an only proof that he gone mad.   
The thing that scared him the most though, was his reaction; the powerless state and how his Omega gave in so easily for the Prince. He trained himself for years, yet the Alpha only had to touch him once and he was gone already; he lost control. He really gone soft in the Palace; surrounded by many Omegas he started to behave like them, being so submissive and vulnerable. It was too dangerous for him.  
‘As I said I don’t have the whole day.’ The deep voice interrupted his thoughts so he just walked to the bed without a word. He felt embarrassed and still a bit dizzy from the previous actions; avoiding eye contact at all cost he stepped next to the bed with burning ears and a desire to get over it as quickly as possible.  
The Prince followed his every move as he unbuttoned his shirt no expression on his face. Louis was happy he didn’t bring up his dress again; he could not bear more humiliation today.  
‘There is some oil in the wooden box. Use them.’  
Louis only nodded and opened the box to choose a bottle or more likely to find something that can hide his slightly shaking hands. Fidgeting with the vials for like two minutes he finally chose one and turned towards the bed just to dump into a hard chest; almost dropping the little phial.   
‘Look at me, Louis.’ The Prince almost said it gently yet Louis still tensed, fearing the worst. ‘What now? Wasn’t it enough?’ he thought and looked into the burning green ones. Their body was close again, but this time the Alpha didn’t reach out to touch him; his hands loosely crossed under his back, his shirt hanging on his shoulders unbuttoned. Louis gulped as he took a quick glance to the hard muscles and tattoos before averting his eyes hoping that the man didn’t notice. The Prince studied him for a few more moments; only the soft furrow between his eyebrows gave away he wasn’t unbothered by the happenings either.  
‘Are you afraid of me?’   
What? Louis blinked surprised then finally he felt the all-too-familiar anger rushing through his veins; whipping away the weird trans-like feeling that hold him in his grip in the last few minutes. Does the Prince really that cruel that he wants to destroy his remained pride? Does he enjoy that people are scared of him? Louis would never ever give the satisfaction to the Alpha, no matter what price he has to pay for it.   
‘I will never fear you.’ He hissed waiting for the slap but it never came. The Alpha only pulled his mouth in a small smile that never reached his eyes.  
‘Maybe you should. But don’t worry, you belong to me.’ He murmured and turned around, taking down his shirt; the fabric reached the ground soundlessly. The last rays of the setting sun illuminated the boy's face as he took a look at Louis over his shoulders, his eyes even greener in the bare light. ‘And I take care of what is mine.’  
Louis let the words sink in; his heart beating like a drum as he stood there motionless. Was it a threat? Was it a promise? Either way it made his body burn. The Prince only lay down without more words; his broad shoulders and back muscles facing Louis. The boy walked next to the Alpha with the small phial oil in his hand, his eyes following the tattoos amazed. There were so many different motifs, some random while some pretty complex turning the skin into a canvas.   
Louis wasn’t sure what he should do now; he never massaged anyone let alone an Alpha. The Prince didn’t hurry him this time, lying surprisingly patiently on the bed. The Omega popped open the bottle and poured some oil into his hands, spreading it along on his fingers. The thing was; he got through many difficult situations in his life, travelled through a whole continent and fought with dangerous people, not once feeling nervous or scared. But now, in the obscure room over a half-naked Prince, his hands started to tremble as he got closer to the warm skin. He never touched an Alpha before; never had to and never wanted to. But now the black lines meandered in front of him almost invitingly, calling him to smooth them along. Taking a deep breath he gently touched the skin, almost pulling his hands back because how hot it was. Alpha’s tend to have higher body temperature because of the cold days they had to go to hunt in the past and because warming their mate was an affectionate thing, a sign of their love.   
Louis nervously started to massage the skin, taking quick glances at the Prince who still hasn’t moved; but his body seemed less tensed as soon as the Omega touched him. Louis felt the strong muscles under his fingers as he followed the tattoos, spreading the oil everywhere. He took his time, not wanting to give another reason to the man to criticize him.   
His thumb brushed along a snake tattoo as it curled up from the Alpha’s waist to his neck. For some reason he liked this one a bit more than the others, it was like the Prince; beautiful but dangerous if you go too close.   
‘Tell me about your sisters.’  
His hands stopped.  
‘I found the photo in your bag. Don’t have to panic, I still couldn’t read your journal.’ He heard the Prince’s muffled voice and blew out a shaky breath; he completely forgot about that picture. It was still more than what he wanted the Alpha to know but it seemed like an innocent question.  
‘They are all beautiful Omegas. Lottie and Fizzy are the older ones, Phoebe and Daisy are the twins.’ He started and moved his hand a bit upper, causing the Alpha to let out a pleased growl.  
‘Are they as stubborn as you?’   
Louis felt a sad but proud smile appearing on his lips as the wonderful memories fleshed before his eyes. ‘They are even worse.’  
‘It must be a family thing.’ snorted the Prince and turned his head to the left; now he could take a glance at the boy. ‘Your mother seemed like a very strong woman.’  
Louis felt a knot forming in his throat at the thought of his mother, and how she couldn’t be with them anymore. The boy knew she is happy; she could finally be with her mate in a place where they could live in peace and without more death. He knew she watched him from there; sometimes he could still felt her touch before he fell asleep, her voice in his ears as she whispered him that everything will be fine. Louis wasn’t afraid of death; he knew when he has to leave this world, at the end of the tunnel her Mother will be waiting for him with open arms and glinting eyes and they could finally be together again till the end of times. His time has not come yet; first he needed to save his sisters.   
The Omega didn’t notice how the Prince examined his face; the deep sadness and hurt in the boy’s eyes made the Alpha’s heart ache.  
‘My Mother was the strongest Omega I have ever known. After my father’s death everything weighted on her shoulders; to make money and to watch her kids. She was a proud wolf –never letting anyone to help her- she worked hard in every hour for almost pennies to make sure we had enough food on the table and a roof over our heads. Never complaining a word.’  
Silence filled the room but Louis didn’t mind it. Talking about his mother wasn’t easy; all he wanted was to curl into the corner and cry until he can no longer have tears. He was grateful for the Prince that he hasn’t questioned it further, he knew he would break in any second. To divert his thoughts he focused on the massage instead, rubbing the wide shoulders. After a minute a mumble was heard from his right, so quiet he almost couldn’t catch it.  
‘I never knew my mother.’  
‘I know.’ He said, a bit shocked that the Alpha decided to share something from his past. Everyone knew about Queen Anna’s death, it was a tragedy. He never thought about how the Prince feel about it, but the thought of growing up without a Mother….he couldn’t even imagine it. ‘I’m so sorry.’  
‘Yes, me too.’ The Prince sighted sadly. Louis never saw him this open before, he didn’t even think that anyone else did; he felt like he finally saw a side of the Alpha that the man was hiding very carefully. ‘Everyone told me she was wonderful, that she was the purest soul on Earth. I would give away half of my kingdom to get to know her or just to hug her once.’ Louis stayed quiet didn’t know what to say, he felt the calm scent in the room turned into a sadder tone.   
‘She gave her life for me so I could live. They could have save her, but she chose me over herself.’ Whispered the Alpha his muscles tensed a bit. ‘This world is a cruel place. No mother should make a decision like this, and no children should grow up without a mother.’  
‘She is looking down at you, you know right?’ Louis finally found his voice. He had to say something; maybe his Omega instincts or his own hurt made him, but he wanted to hug the Prince and smooth out the worried lines from his face. Somehow seeing a strong and powerful man like the Alpha -looking this miserable- scared him; the Prince should be a hard rock, mean and narcissistic who he can hate. He wanted him to be arrogant again and wanted his arguing side. He would fight with him for hours on the scorching sun but he wanted the sad look gone from those green eyes.   
Smoothing along the tensed shoulders, he followed a black line. ‘She never stopped being your mother -guarding your every step and guiding you to the right path. You never lost her –maybe physically she can’t be with you- but she lives in your heart. I know.’  
‘How can you be so sure?’  
‘I just know.’  
The remaining time was spent in silence, only the distant footsteps and conversation of the maids filtered through the walls. It was almost nice; Louis could pretend for a few minutes that he is not a prisoner in the arms of a cruel Prince. That everything is normal. He rubbed along the strong arms with the oil -completely in his thoughts- when one of the tattoos caught his attention. When he realised what it formed his heart started to beat even faster; a small rose blacked on the Prince’s left arm. Words replayed in front of his eyes.

‘The clock is ticking,  
not much time left.   
Stay with the rose   
or it’ll end up dead!’

Could it be? Could the whisper talked about the Prince? It made no sense; why should he guard the Alpha out of all people? The Prince can take care of himself, and Louis is his prisoner and he doesn’t even like him! It was ridiculous, even though in the back of his mind he knew he is on the right path, he pushed away the thoughts for now. It is not his business and he would be gone as soon as he got back his bag pack. He needed to focus on that!

Entering his room later, a small bag waited for him-lying on his bed like someone just threw it there. Furrowing his brows he stepped closer and lift the package, hoping this time no one wants to kill him. It was heavy and he heard a jingling sound from the inside so he quickly opened its mouth. A shocked expression was evident on his face as he stared at the golden coins; he didn’t have to count it he knew it was exactly 150. The prize for the Hunt. To be honest he never thought the Prince would actually give this to him, but it looked like even the Alpha kept his promises. Looking at the amount of money in front of him he felt a smile creeping on his face; his sisters will be so happy! Daisy could finally have proper medicines and he could buy clothes for them! It was the first step towards a better life. Hiding the bag to under one the floorboards, the Omega laid down to his bed-facing the celling to nap a few hours before going to a little tour. He had things to do this night.

When the moon reached its highest, Louis stood up from his bed –now in his dry clothes- and put his little knife into his pockets. He didn’t light a candle as he put up his shoes quietly, used to the dark surrounding. It was new moon tonight; the lunar disk was not visible, no light on the sky to illuminate the Earth. Perfect time for a little exploration. Tip toeing to the door he avoided the squeaking wooden slats on the floor that annoyed him for days now and entered to the corridor.   
Everything was quiet. Sneaking through the aisle, he turned towards the storage. It was the first thing he wanted to examine hoping to find useful things. He still hasn’t figured it out how he will get back his belongings from the Prince’s chamber, but he was sure if he got enough time to look through the room he would find it! The corridors were empty; they didn’t guarded this wing so Louis could easily sneak along without having to explain things about what is he doing in the middle of the night in this side of the building?   
After a few turns he arrived to the big door, looking to both ways to make sure no one followed him or heard his steps, then with a careful movement he opened it, quickly sneaking into the dark premises. First he couldn’t see the end of his nose so he didn’t have any other choice but to light a candle and put it into the cresset. Now he had the time until the flame reached the bottom of the canoe, so he needed to hurry. Quickly he ran through the shelves; carefully putting everything back to its exact place. After a minute he already had a few canned soup and an old coat still in good condition. On the end of the next shelf he found an old bag too, and put everything into it, tensing when the cans knocked together causing a clattering sound. The candle was on its half so he fastened his steps and scanned the remaining places. He grabbed a pack of half used matches and an old rope quickly putting them away. It wasn’t much but he could not have obtained these things elsewhere without having to kill someone. As he stepped towards the door, his eyes caught on a small holder full of papers on the corner. The candle was already over but he guessed he has enough time to look through it. Squatting to the ground, he dug into the old, dusty papers; maybe he can find something important in here. Wheat order confirmation sheet. Some children songbook. Blank paper. Burned love letter from a stable boy to a maid. After at least ten other order confirmation and other useless document, sighting loudly Louis dropped his hands. Why would they keep important stuff here? Stupid Omega. Throwing back the papers he stood up quickly, only to shout out in pain and fell back to the ground when his head hit the shelf. He got to his mouth but it was too late; his voice echoed in the room. Fantastic. Just fantastic! He was about to jump up and get out of here when a small piece of paper caught his attention, lying under the holder; he reached out and picked it up rubbing his hurting head with his other hand. It was a really old paper roll; so he smoothed it out carefully. A blueprint of a building emerged before her eyes. Louis furrowed his eyebrows; it was the map of the Palace but it was much smaller than now, lacking many wings and salons. It was an older version before a reconstruction or something; it contained corridors at places where they shouldn’t be and rooms that Louis never seen. ‘It’s probably a faulty sketch.’ Thought the Omega. Just in that moment sound of footsteps hit his ears from the distance. Shit. Folding the map into his pocket he picked up the bag and jumped to the candle. He needed to get out of here. He blew out the light and reached for the door handle, but before he could grab it, someone stopped in front of the door. Panicking he stepped back and looked around; searching for a good hiding place. He will be in so much trouble if they caught him! Before he could jump anywhere the door opened and he stiffened behind it. A long shadow slowly stepped in and Louis held back his breath, not daring to move an inch.   
‘See Lucy, no one is here.’ He heard the familiar voice. There was a soft dissatisfied meow from the other side of the door as Matild lifted the cat. She stepped further into and Louis closed his eyes. One more meter and she will see him. ‘Common you bad bad kitty. Let mama sleep now!’ said the maid after a few second and closed the door despite of the objecting cat. Louis listened as her footsteps died into the distance before letting out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Cursing under his nose from the unpleasant encounter he grabbed his things and slipped out from the room, not wanting to spend more time here. Carefully not to make more noise he ran towards his room with the prey. He will need more food and medicine too but it was still a good start. In a week or two he will be out of here with the right equipment, to get on the road again.   
He almost shrieked as a dark figure hurried to the eastern wing in front of him, avoiding the lights. Louis hid by the wall and watched as the man crossed the hall with a big thing under his arms. Squinting his eyes ,he tried to figure out what it was; according to its shape it was probably a painting. Before he could decide rather he should stop the man and question him or not, the mysterious figure disappeared in the shadows. Shaking his head the Omega stepped out and continued his way. What happens under the cover of night is not his business. He really should learn how to care about his own problems instead of digging his nose into everything. Mentally scolding himself he hurried back to his room and closed the door, finally being able to breathe in rest. Opening the hidden under the loose plank he pushed the things inside. Grabbing a candle he lit it and waited for a few moment before dripping a few drops of molten wax into the opening where the plank contacted with the ground. Quickly before it hardened again he closed the hole. The wax will break if anyone open this hidden and he will know it even if they take something or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it was soooo short but forgive me for this *cute eyes* Next will be longer i swear!!!
> 
> \+ I know harry doesn't have a snake tattoo but how cool would it be daamn


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back...back again! Me.  
> Hope everyone is doing alright!! xxx I'm really sorry about these unregulated updates but sometimes the inspiration just disapears for days!! Like I don't know how professionals do it, I can't write till deadline for my life!! Full respect to them!  
> (it is not a too long chapter again but i just can't do more right now. Hope you enjoy it though!) xx
> 
> BTW did you know that pelicans can turn their spines through their throats to cool themselves??? Im actually disgusted and amused at the same time. I read it on a meme page so it is not the most trustworthy source haha

A few days passed in a blink; Louis barely had any free time because of the amount of task that he had to do. He started his days in the Prince’s chambers-changing sheets, making baths and trying not to punch the Alpha on the face. Their relationship didn’t change much in the eyes of outsiders but Louis felt it not the same as it used to be. Yes, they argued about everything, the banter continued between them endlessly but it somehow lost its sharpness. He could swear he saw small smiles playing on the Alpha’s face once in a while when he succeeded to anger Louis to the point that his face is all red, but he couldn’t be sure. 

In the afternoons he had to clean some rooms, usually the guard’s during they were on training. Sometimes he could go out and watch it secretly for a few minutes, trying to learn new tactics and moves that he could use later, but he soon realised he knew almost all of them. It turned out he became the new training partner of the Prince which shocked half of the Palace. ‘An Omega shouldn’t even be on the training fields, nay getting the honour to train with a Royal!’ said some higher ranking guard on the other day so Louis had to break their nose too. Till then no one said a word. 

The Palace was in a rush too because of the arrival of their new Queen. They put new decor elements to the west wing, brought expensive furniture and filled the closet with more dresses than a girl can wear in her life! Louis didn’t blame them; it was a long time since they had a Royal Omega in here and they were obviously excited. Just the presences of a new Queen made the Omegas feel represented and awaken hope that the Alpha oppression will weaken soon, even though Louis was a 100% sure it won’t make any difference. He wasn’t naive; nothing will change, it was just an attempt to create a false sense of hope in people and earn a powerful confederate, nothing more! He lost his hope in this system a long time ago.

The wedding came closer and closer with each passed day and Louis became more edgy probably because he needed to finally finish his escape plan. The fact that he had to work was unpleasant but as they say “every cloud has a silver lining”; he could examine the guard’s routs and schedule easily and he was actually disappointed. Not because of the difficulty of his possible get away, more like the lack of challenge in it! It was so poorly coordinated that even half an army could have sneaked into the Palace-in front of the guards nose- without anyone noticing. It bothered him that much that he actually considered telling it to the Prince and hoping that he fires the man who is responsible for it, but it would have been a really stupid move and it wasn’t even his problem! They will learn from their mistake.

The Omega spent some time in the library too; during nights he sneaked out-now knowing when he needs to hide from the watchmen- and looked through the papers and the books. He found a map about the continent, obviously more detailed than his little hand scratched paper, with all big routs and cities marked on it so he put it away for his journey. The map he found in the storage earlier was a huge help too, he discovered a difficult corridor system behind the walls which ran through almost the entire Palace with multiple exits, but it was so complex he hasn’t dared to try it out yet, scared that he’ll get lost in the tunnels.

He could barely spend any time with Niall, Liam, Eleanor or Jackson and he kinda missed them. It was really strange because he never connected to anyone this fast; he only knew them for like a week but somehow he felt that he should keep them around. Yesterday he went to a walk with Niall in the garden when they both had a little free time and they talked so much. Niall dropping his initial seriousness turned out an extremely funny person; Louis couldn’t even remember when he laughed that much on someone’s jokes, even his tears flowed. They talked about everything; the Beta told him where was he borne, how he got here and how lovely his family is. He even mentioned an Omega girl, Julia, who worked in the Palace too and how they are so happy together. Louis could see the love in his eyes whenever he mentioned the girl and he was sure both of them are very lucky to have the other.

Liam was in a deep research when Louis entered the kitchen on the other day; he buried his face into a big old book, not even realising that someone stepped in. His apron hanged loosely on his waste and he furrowed his eyebrows in the big concentration.

‘Am I interrupting something?’

The Chef raised his head surprised but when he saw the Omega his lips turned into a warm smile.

‘Louis! Long-time no see! Come closer I’m just looking for something.’ He gestured him closer and he flipped a page ‘I have no idea where is that recipe, I have already read through the whole book and I can’t find it!’

‘What kind of recipe?’ asked the Omega and sat down next to the table. The Chef always tried out knew things so it wasn’t a surprise that he found him hunched over a book again.

‘The Prince appointed me to bake a cake for the wedding and I knew exactly what I want to do, but I just can’t find it! This is my grandmother’s cookbook and it has to be here, it couldn’t just disappear!’ whined Liam and flipped a few more pages looking more desperate with each moment.

‘Oh yeah the wedding.’ mumbled Louis and elbowed on the table. He still had a bad feeling about it but he couldn’t figure out what bothered him that much; he should be so happy that the Prince’s attention will not be directed to him any longer and he can get out of here. Instead of joy he felt something else; he didn’t want the Queen to arrive which made no sense.

‘-and I’ve already read every single page!’ the angry grunting pulled the Omega out of his thoughts. He probably missed a whole ranting about the book but he didn’t really mind to be honest.

‘What do you think the Queen will be like?’ Louis couldn’t help but ask, the question playing in his mind for days. Liam stopped the desperate searching, clearly also interested in the topic.

‘She is the first Royal Omega I’ll see but let me guess…Of course she will be beautiful and elegant in her expensive clothes because she is a Princess. Majestic and educated, she will know perfect etiquette and be obedient to her husband.’ listed the Chef and Louis started to pull his mouth more and more with each word ‘People will come from everywhere to meet with her; it was a long time since we were honoured with a Queen! She will bring new cultural experiences, new type of arts and hopefully new meals too! I’m sure she will look good next to Prince Harry on the podium and later on the throne. It might even be love between them!’ clapped his hands Liam and like he finished the topic he turned back to his book. Louis just sat there trying to process what he just heard. So one thing was sure; the Princess was nothing like him but he didn’t know what he expected, it was no surprise. They were like fire and water. Louis couldn’t help but imagined how happy the Prince will be when she arrives and how fast they will fall in love and make little babies. The thoughts made him uneasy. When the new Queen arrives he will no longer be important or new, the Alpha will forget him in a blink of an eye, not spearing him a glance anymore. It should have made him happy, his escape will be so easy and no one will search for him! Instead he felt kind of sad and jealous. ‘Something was clearly messed up in my head’ he thought and he buried his face into his hands! He needed to air his head.

Heading towards the door a little white thing caught his eyes under one of the chairs. Quickly he grabbed it and read a few lines before reaching it out to Liam with a smile.

‘I think you’re looking for this. It was hiding under the chairs.’

The Chef raised his stare, the brown eyes focusing on the paper as he grabbed it, scanning the lines. The next second his face lit up with a big smile as he turned to Louis.

‘What I would do without you? Thank you so much!’ he shrieked and hugged the boy tightly. Louis let out a low chuckle and squeezed the Chef’s shoulders too.

‘You would probably lose your head too. Lucky that I’m here!’ he laughed and backed away. ‘But maybe you could thank me somehow.’ He winked at the Beta.

‘How about a brownie?’

‘Perfect!’ he smiled even more and waved a last one to Liam before exiting the room and turning towards the garden to take a walk, but before he could even reached the next turn someone grabbed his shoulder. Adrenalin kicked in instantly and he tried to punch the attacker but he had no chance; two strong arms pushed him to the wall and pinned him there.

‘Easy!’ said the deep voice and Louis dropped his defence instantly, letting out an irritated sight.

‘Was it necessary to grab me like that? A simple ‘Louis!’ would have done too.’ He rolled his eyes as he glared at the Prince in front of him, who just shot him an annoyed look but didn’t release him.

‘I thought you will be happier that you see your Prince!’

‘I’m nine meters high from joy!’ scoffed the Omega ‘And now can you release me?’

‘You are annoying.’ Said the Alpha but stepped back, letting Louis off the wall.

‘If I’m so annoying why are you lurking around me all the time?’ he mumbled and put his clothes in order.

‘I’ve already told you. I don’t trust you and I need to keep an eye on you!’ shrugged The Prince his shoulders and turned around. ‘Now come, you need to dress me up. I have a guest in an hour.’

‘A guest? Who is it?’ asked Louis now interested as he hurried after the man. He could swear the Alpha purposefully stepped the largest he could, just to annoy him!

‘It is none of your business.’

‘Well, I think it is.’

The Alpha shot him an amused look over his shoulders. ‘Now I’m interested. How so is that your business?’

‘I’m your adviser, obviously.’

‘No you are definitely not.’ said the Prince without a second of doubt as he turned towards his room.

‘Hate to break it, but yes I am. I told you about the river and I’m pretty sure you already got news about it, aren’t you?’ Louis grinned as the Prince almost missed a step in front of him.

‘What kind of news?’ he played dumb but Louis could point out a liar from a mile.

‘Maybe news about foreign troops?’ asked Louis smugly. The prince inhaled the air sharply and fastened his steps.

‘It doesn’t matter, you were lucky for once, which doesn’t make you into a military adviser! You are a prisoner here, nothing else.’ Scoffed the Alpha. Louis only rolled his eyes and finally caught up to the man.

‘If you say so... At least you could tell me what they found there.’ Obviously he knew it.

‘They caught a small spy group, which probably went there to map the region and how they can get through the river. We arrested them and the interrogations are still going but I don’t think we can get anything useful. They are just soldiers.’

‘And what about the defence? Did you sent troops to secure the territory?’ asked the Omega and a Prince shot him an almost offended look which said something like ‘Are you serious?!’ and stopped in front of his room.

‘I suggest you to stick to your job and do not dig your nose into the Alpha’s business. Into my business!’ Said the Prince and entered the room, heading towards his wardrobe. Louis watched him annoyed; he hated when someone looked down at him because of his gender. It was probably the lightest hint he got from an Alpha –others would have punched him for even talking about military- but it still angered him.

‘I’m just trying to help but whatever.’

‘You could help me put this on. Because that’s why you are here.’

With a annoyed sight he stepped to the Prince and grabbed the silky shirt from his hand. It had expensive looking white buttons on its back and a ribbon on its waste, probably cost more than him. He felt his ears burning when the Alpha took off his shirt, revealing his back muscles. Louis saw him change for like a hundred times but he still got flattered whenever he got to see the bare skin and the black lines decorating it. From time to time he discovered new motives and scars on the man; this is how he tried to distract his thoughts from more concerning ones.

‘Am I free during the time you have this very important meeting?’ asked as he helped the Alpha get into the shirt. He had to tip toe to reach high enough.

‘You can’t attend to it so yes.’

‘Okay. I will go back to Liam then.’ He mumbled his thought already floated around the brownies that were promised to him. He felt the Prince stiffen under his hands and shot him a cold look.

‘Liam? What business do you have with Liam?’

‘We are friends?’ asked Louis confused. ‘He usually cook me something I like.’

The Prince didn’t seem pleased at all.

‘So my chef is your new victim, wrapping him around your finger too. God you didn’t learn from the last time?’ he mumbled and Louis’s hands stopped over the buttons.

‘What? He is just my friend and I like him. Why are you always assuming the worst?’ he asked incredulously. The Prince was paranoid for sure, and it seemed like Louis was his biggest concern when the boy didn’t even do anything wrong!

‘Ahh so you like him.’ Scoffed the Alpha. ‘I bet you said this to him too and the poor guy probably ready to do anything for you. It looks like I have to keep a closer eye on him.’ said the man as Louis finished with the buttons. It was ridiculous really.

‘Whatever. I didn’t do anything.’ He shrugged his shoulders and stepped further. He waited a minute till the Prince got dressed completely, without saying anything then he headed towards the door. It was actually better that he got a small break, he planned to find the Chef and he wanted to speak with Eleanor too.

‘Where are you going?’

Louis turned back with a confused expression, his hands already resting on the door knob. What did he do wrong now?

‘Out? You said I have free time.’

‘I changed my mind. You are coming with me.’ Said the Alpha and he tide the ribbon. ‘I can’t believe I do this, but I have to keep an eye on you.’

_Louis started to think that the Prince has serious mental problems._

_‘_ You are a bit paranoid.’ He mumbled but the Alpha obviously heard it as he marched out of his chamber.

‘Shut up and follow me.’

Louis rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him a secret smile playing on his lips. This went better than he expected; he just have to mention a member of the Palace’s stuff and the Prince will get paranoid and drag him with himself. This time to a secret meeting. ‘Alphas are so stupid’ he thought as he silently stepped next to the man.

‘You will stand in the corner and stay quiet, am I clear?’ asked the Prince sternly as they reached the salon. ‘This is not the time for games, Louis!’

‘Otherwise I’ll toss you to the dogs. I know, I know!’ rolled his eyes the Omega; it felt like he already heard it a hundred times. The Prince was shocked for a moment but it quickly turned into a cold stare again, clearly not amused.

‘Exactly. I’m glad that something stuck to you outside of the dirt as well.’

Louis wanted to punch him so bad, but before he could do anything the Prince opened the door and stepped in with a cold expression. Louis scoffed and followed him; more interested in the new guy than beating the Alpha. At least for now.

‘Ahh Harry! You finally starting to look like an Alpha!’ the Omega heard the voice and felt the disgusting smell before he could see the man. Alphas usually smelled good to Omegas but this man stank; Louisa almost turned around and exited but he really wanted to know what this is all about. He took a quick glance at the Prince who had a neutral expression on his face but his posture was tensed. Louis could almost feel the hate radiating from the Royal as he looked at the man.

‘Rufus.’ Harry spat the words. ‘What can I own the pleasure?’

Louis stepped in the corner, hiding in the shadows, as he took a closer look at the Alpha. Rufus? He hasn’t heard about any Rufus, but according to the expensive clothes and jewels the man was a higher ranking officer or general. The first thing that came to the Omega’s mind when his eyes landed on the man; was a pig. A big, disgusting swine. He was huge and could barely fit himself into the armchair, his greasy hands rested on the armrest, flowing apart. The little pig like eyes gleamed with malice, almost disappearing in the chubby face. Louis pulled his mouth into a disgusted squeal as he watched how the man stared at the poor maid’s ass as she poured out a cup of tea for him. When the girl turned around to leave the man slapped her bottom with a predator like smile, making the maid jump sacred. Louis almost stepped forward to punch the guy on the face, but the disgusted look on the Prince’s face stopped him.

‘Could you stop molesting my stuff, Rufus? In your Castle you treat them as you want, but here we do not tolerate this!’

The man looked taken aback for a moment before pulling his mouth into a derisive smile. The maid quickly hurried out of the room, traumatized expression on her face and Louis felt his blood boils.

‘Well, well looks like the little Harry grew up. I remember when you couldn’t even lift a sword with your tiny arms and now you gave orders to your Uncle.’ said the man and leaned back in the chair.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in surprise. Uncle? Was that man the Prince’s uncle?

‘Can we switch to the part when you tell me why you are here?’ ignored the Royal Rufus’s response and sat down to the biggest chair. Louis couldn’t help but notice how he looked and acted like an actual king, even if he was younger than his uncle he dominated the room.

‘Don't you even offer your uncle a little cake? I’m starving!’ slapped his barrel belly. A little nerve started to twitch in the Prince’s jawline as he glared at the man, but eventually he gestured to one of the maids to go and get something. The poor girl looked hesitantly to Rufus, before leaving the room. The man stared after her, licking his lips as his eyes scanned her body. ‘Hmmm you have really tasty bitches here. I might just move in.’

Louis wanted to throw up. He only knew the man for like two minutes but all he wanted was to cut his throat and toss it to the dogs.

‘You are not welcomed here.’ hissed the Prince.

‘You break my heart Harry! That how your father raised you?’

Louis could feel the anger radiating from the Royal.

‘Do not bring my father into this! I’m not him and as long as I’m here you won’t step into the Palace without MY permission.’

‘We will see.’ Rufus only smiled at the response and turned his head to the door just when the maid stepped in with a silver plate in her hands. She looked really nervous and tried to stay as far from the fat man as she could but she had to step closer to offer the cake. Rufus winked at her, and the girl almost dropped the plate how fast she left. Louis didn’t blame her.

‘Alright. Now, tell me why you are here, because I’m sure it is not a family visit.’ continued the Prince as the man stuffed the chocolate cake into his mouth, little crumbs falling to the carpet. Louis genuinely hoped he’ll choke on it.

‘It is a family visit though. I decided to bring the news personally instead of just sending a pigeon. Your Father’s years are over; he ruled for 30 years, now it is my turn.’ he said, spitting little pieces everywhere.

‘My father is the first born. You have no right asking for the throne!’ snarled the Prince.

‘Our family has been following the traditions of Nejva for generations! Just because my brother decided to abandon them, they are still there and they are still apply! It is time for Desmond to rest a bit, and let me take care of the country.’

Louis widened his eyes. Nejva traditions? No one used them anymore, especially not in Etai. One of their lore was the ‘hostel inheritance’ which meant that the older brother gets the throne first then after 30 years it goes to the younger brother and so on. If there is no more siblings then the oldest child of all of them gets it. They abandoned this tradition though, because it was too complicated and awakened feud between the siblings which led wars. The fact that Rufus tried to use this as a proof to get the throne was ridiculous.

‘These traditions are no longer apply in Etai. And you know it as well, so I suggest you to be careful what you say or someone might accuse you with high treason.’ said the Prince and Rufus’s eyes flashed angrily. The two stared at each other without words for a minute; it was a battle of dominance. The next second Rufus scoffed and shaking his head he looked away.

‘You!’ the man pointed at the Louis’s direction without sparing him a glance. ‘Pour some tea! Hurry up!’ he ordered as he took a look at his empty cup. Louis saw as the Prince tensed and gripped the handrail a bit tighter; eyes following his every move.

Louis gulped and stepped closer with a high head; grabbing the tea pot. Somehow tea always gets him into trouble! Rufus turned towards him with a bored expression which quickly turned into a surprised one.

‘You have a male Omega? Those are rare.’ grinned the man and watched as Louis poor out the liquor. The Omega stayed quiet, he could bare the stares and he didn’t want to be punished again so he continued it calmly although the temptation was big to pour it all to the man’s head. The Prince on the other hand, was ready to jump at any moment; his eyes burned with anger as he watched how his uncle eyed the Omega.

‘When you finished your tea, let me walk you out.’ he said coldly his eyes fixed on the small Omega. He looked calm, but Harry knew he could break his uncle’s neck in any second.

‘I’m not in a hurry. Maybe I will drink with another cup too.’ Rufua said and as Louis tried to step away, his chubby fingers wrapped around his arm. ‘You stay here! Let me see that little body.’ he licked his lips and tried to pull the Omega closer, Louis just waiting for this; now he had reason to punch the guy.

‘Get off your hands from him!’ the cold order cut through the air and even Louis stopped, shocked at the Prince’s outburst. never in a million years he would think the one who defends him will be the Alpha! The Prince now stood in front of his chair; his eyes fixed to the point where Rufus gripped the boy’s body, looking like he is ready to tear the limb off.

‘I’m just having a little fun. Don’t be such a whinny bitch.’ rolled his eyes Rufus and tried to pull Louis even closer, little nails digging into the boy’s arm. ‘Now, that’s enough’ thought Louis and with a quick motion he struck a blow to one of the main nerves in the man's shoulder whose whole arm became numb and declined weakly beside his body.

‘What the fuck?’ shouted the Alpha and his face morphed into a threatening one; clearly not amused with the going of things.

‘If you touch me again, I’ll break it too.’ hissed Louis and glared at the man. Oh, how he wished the man would try!

Rufus seemed shocked for a moment before growling angrily. ‘On your knees Omega!’ he tried to use his Alpha voice which made him more pathetic. Louis only glared at him before turning around, showing his back to the Alpha, which was the most disrespectful thing an Omega could do and walked back to the corner.

‘I SAID ON YOUR KNEES!’ he tried again, his whole chubby face red from anger. Louis didn’t even look at him this time.

‘That’s how your bitches behave here?! I would put a collar on him for this attitude!’ he shouted, spitting everywhere. ‘Maybe I should do you this favour because you clearly don’t know how to regulate him!’ Rufus snarled at Harry whose eyes flashed dangerously as the man slid heavily out of his chair.

‘If you raise a finger at my adviser, I’ll drag you out of the Palace personally.’

Louis eyes widened simultaneously with the Alpha’s, as he stared at the Royal in shock. He said what?! Adviser? The Prince didn’t even look at him; his glare directed to his uncle, who just now awakened from his dismay and pulled his mouth into a sneer.

‘An Omega adviser? And I thought you couldn’t sink deeper in my eyes.’ he snorted. ‘No wonder your kingdom is in ruins if you ask the advice of an Omega! Ridiculous!’

Louis couldn’t help but growled at the man, even surprising himself. His blue orbs met with the small, brown ones and he was ready to jump forward and turn into wolf form.

‘Louis!’ said the Prince before he could do anything and after a moment he bowed his head and stepped back to the wall, obeying for the Alpha.

‘I will remember you, when I became King. You will learn how to respect the Alphas!’ said Rufus and showed his canines at the boy.

‘Enough! I ask you for the last time to leave my territory. The next call won’t be as pleasant as this..’ snarled the Prince using his Alpha voice now. Even Rufus felt the authority behind it because with a last scoff he started to walk towards the door, his eyes never leaving Louis’s. The Omega only glared at him.

‘Never in my life, have I seen such a shoddy Omega like this!’ he spat at Louis lastly as he walked next to him. The water drops reached the boy’s face but he didn’t flinch, keeping his hated stare at the Alpha. ‘Pray that you won’t be here when I get the throne!’

‘Out!’ shouted the Prince and waved at the guards to lead out the man, before shutting the door with a loud bang. Louis flinched at the sound but he didn’t dare to move, feeling the anger radiating from the Alpha. Now that he thought about it, it might have been better if he had spent this time with Liam, instead of a fat moron!

He watched how the Prince stepped to the window and starred out with a troubled expression.

‘I can cut his throat if you want.’ whispered the Omega stepping closer. ‘I’ve already charged with murder so one more really doesn’t matter.’

The Prince shot him an unamused look and walked to his armchair.

‘Rufus is an idiot, but he didn’t deserve to die.’

‘I would argue about it…’ mumbled the boy but nodded his head as a sign he understood the order.

‘Anyways, I have more important things to do than worry about my uncle.’ the Alpha said and sat down in his chair. ‘Tomorrow I have to go to the town, to arrange some things for the wedding. You will obviously come with me because I could not even imagine what you would do when I’m not here. Probably set the whole Palace into flames!’

Louis raised his brows; a trip to the town? It was a long time since he went outside of the walls of the Palace and it was a perfect opportunity. He tried to mask his excitement or the Prince might misunderstand his motives again with his paranoid brain, so he just nodded.

Tomorrow will definitely be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character and not a pleasant one for sure!! Hope you liked it!! Take care xxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> A late update again, and I'm so sorry! :(( I just hope this chapter is good enought to get back to your good sides haha  
>  Hope everyone is alright and licing his/her best life!! Sending many kisses and hugs! Take care! xxxx

‘Really?!’ Louis stared into the green eyes with an unamused expression on his face. The heavy metal handcuffs clicked on his wrists and the Prince sank the keys into his pocket.

The sun was already high when the carriage rolled into the yard with a few guards and servants on horses behind it. It wasn’t too decorated, perfect for a little trip to the town and Louis couldn’t wait to try it out; he never travelled with a Royal carriage before. This morning when he woke up, a new set of clothes waited for him-nicely bended to the top of his table- in a shade of blue. The way he stood in the Garden and the sunrays hit the golden patterns on the cloth, he felt like Royalty. A real Prince. Of course the handcuffs ruined the picture, so he glared at the Alpha in front of him.

‘Did you really think I would let you roam around freely?’ snorted the man and smoothed out his already perfect green suit. ‘Beside of the handcuffs, two guards will follow your every step, so don’t try anything funny! And of course I will keep my eyes on you too!’

Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes. The Prince knew perfectly well he won’t try to escape; without his bag and collected information he wouldn’t take a step, the Alpha just wanted to annoy him.

‘Can we go now?’ Liam told him about a little shop what was owned by one of his old friends, where according to the Chef he could buy the most delicious lemon cake in the continent if not the whole world! Louis craved for something sweet anyways so he decided to visit the shop. ‘I heard there are delicious cakes in the town and I want to buy one.’

‘And with what would you like to pay for it if I may ask?’ furrowed his brows the Prince as a servant opened the door for him and he gracefully boarded the carriage.

‘I won’t.’ shrugged the Omega and followed the Alpha with a quick jump; his hands tied in front of him so it was a bit difficult but he managed it without falling to his butt. The Prince snapped his cold stare towards him.

‘You can’t just steal- ‘

‘You will pay for me. I want 10 golds.’ he said as he sat down to the front seat, pulling the burgundy curtain aside so he can watch their surroundings. He didn’t even have to look at the direction of the Prince; he could feel the shocked expression on the man’s face. His request was reasonable though; if the man is so obsessed with him being his prisoner or whatever he needs to take care of him. And he wanted cake!

‘I won’t give you money!’ Harry laughed incredulously, shaking his head like Louis gone crazy as the carriage rolled out from the Palace, heading towards the town on the feet of the hill.

‘Yes you will.’

‘Why would I do that?’

‘Because you need to feed me or you no longer have me to annoy.’ rolled his eyes Louis and stared the passing woods. ‘Or do you want me to starve?’

‘Well it is not a bad idea-‘

‘You said you will take care of me! I’m your prisoner and I want cake. So you have to provide it to me!’ Louis said glaring at the Alpha. Today he was really moody and he didn’t know what was up with him but he was ready to jump at anyone who disagreed with him, especially the Prince. He wanted punch everyone and wanted to eat that damn cake!

The Alpha looked taken aback too as he stared at the heavily breathing Omega, so he just blinked at him and leaned back. ‘I won’t give you money.’

‘But-‘

‘End of discussion!’

‘Agghhh fine.’ growled Louis and leaned back angrily, his back hitting the backrest with a loud bang. ‘I will get some myself.’ he mumbled and stared out of the windows again. He knew he acted like a child and embarrassed himself with this behaviour but his inner Omega was especially strong today, not letting his brain work properly.

‘I suggest you to not. If you steal they will chop off your hand.’ said the Prince pulling his mouth into a smirk.

‘No one uses this method for like 100 years.’ rolled his eyes Louis. Is this some kind of Royal humour? Pretty dry if you ask him.

‘I’m sure I heard someone lost his hand yesterday too. But it may be just a gossip.’ shrugged the man his shoulders but Louis only stared at him unamused.

‘Well, it looks like I just have to figure it out myself.’

‘Or you could just not steal!’ said the Prince and the Omega really wanted to punch him.

‘Or you could just give me a little money and everything will be fine!’

‘No.’ snorted the Alpha, the smile still playing on his lips as he watched the riled up boy in front of him. The blue eyes shined somehow different today than normally but Harry couldn’t figure out what changed just yet. Maybe Louis will get sick or something.

‘Whatever.’ mumbled the Omega and sank back to his seat, mentally cursing the Alpha. He didn’t really need that cake anyways, he thought and turned his attention to the road instead. It was so long he visited a town or a village, he couldn’t help the excitement ran through his veins as the got closer and closer.

After a few minutes the carriage reached the border of the town, small houses appeared in front of his eyes; some of them had big windows with flowers while others were just shattered huts. Louis took a quick glance at his companion but the Prince was deep into some kind of document he brought with himself so the Omega decided it is safe for him to show some excitement. He didn’t want the man to know he actually enjoyed this trip.

The road become smoother as they get more into the town; now busy crowd rolled around the streets, merchants and vendors on every corner trying to sell their goods with loud shouting. Women tried to bargain loudly for a lower price, knowing very well that every coin counts in the end of the month. Oh Louis did this so many times he couldn’t even count! While their mother did the shopping, children ran down on the streets, chasing each other skilfully dodging between the wooden stalls and laughing at each other when one of them fell in the mad chase.

As the carriage rolled away Louis’s eyes widened when a delicious smell hit his nose as they passed a bakery. Louis always loved the smell of the freshly baked bread but before he could yell the driver to stop they left behind the small shop, going even further.

People stopped for a moment staring at the carriage with the Royal logo, smiling and waving to their direction and before Louis could help he waved back with a bright smile, making a little girl jump in excitement. Judging from the surprised expressions not much noble decided to acknowledge them, and more and more faces turned towards them with wide smiles. Someone even threw flowers at them! Louis tried to look at everyone but after a minute his eyes started to sting from the concentration so he decided to just stare into nothing and continued waving even tho his arms started to became numb.

‘What would they think if they now they are cheering for a prisoner?’ asked a voice behind him as the Prince turned the paper in his hand.

‘Well, this prisoner at least cares about them! I didn’t see you waving at them for even once!’ Louis responded and winked at a girl.

‘Royal etiquette doesn’t say I have to.’ murmured the Alpha.

‘Oh, it isn’t in the etiquette so you shouldn’t do it? Bullshit!’ smiled the Omega, for not even a second falling out from his act.

‘Language, Louis!’

‘These are your people and for some unexplainable reason to me, they would be happy to see you.’ he rolled his eyes.

‘I won’t do it.’

‘Fine. They like me better anyways. You wouldn’t get half of these screams, I would bet on it.’ Louis snorted and finally the Alpha looked up.

‘I just have to lift the curtain and your fame will disappear in a second. I’m their Prince.’

‘How unfortunate they couldn’t see you.’ mumbled Louis and blew a kiss to an Alpha. The shouting grew even bigger.

‘Did you just blew a kiss?!’ asked the Prince incredulously. ‘You can’t behave like this in MY carrier!’

‘Behave like what?’

‘Like-like you are some poorly educated common!’ gestured the Prince wildly.

‘Well I am a poorly educated common.’ smiled Louis and blew another kiss.

‘That’s enough!’ said the Alpha and stood up. ‘Stop humiliating my family. If you insist to waving, at least do it properly. God, why do I bother with you anyways?’ he rolled his eyes and opened the curtain, putting up a wild smile. People blinked once, making sure they see correctly, and when they realised it is really their Prince the shouting broke out louder than ever! Louis couldn’t help the smile creeping to his lips as he watched how the Alpha continued his action, looking like he really born to do that! even though he wasn’t a fan of the man he had to admit the people loved the Prince-if you ask Louis it was because of his perfect curly hair and charming smile- but they were genuinely happy to see the Royal; almost the entire town stood on the street waving and cheering.

‘Alright, my turn!’ said the Omega and drilled himself to the window, perhaps even elbowing into the Alpha. Pulling out his best smile he turned towards the people and started waving. The Prince was a harder nut though; he didn’t even flinch and kept his position, the smile never leaving his face. The noise became so loud Louis started to worry a bit.

_‘Is he our new Queen?’_

_‘They look so good together!’_

_‘He is so beautiful!’_

The shouting was heard from different spots and Louis furrowed his eyebrows. _He is what?!_ No, no, no.

‘I’m not his mate!’ he tried to shout out to a middle aged woman who probably didn’t understand a single word; she just continued waving him happily.

‘I’M NOT HIS MA-‘

‘Please just shut up. Royals do not shout out from a carriage, Louis.’ mumbled the Prince without looking at him. Louis eyebrows shoot up to his hair. Wasn’t the Alpha angry that they think that they are together?!

‘But you heard what they said! They think we are mates!’ he shouted incredulously and slumped back to his seat.

‘They can think whatever they want. Even if that thing is ridiculous and offensive.’ snorted the Alpha and pulled back the curtain, having enough of his little show.

‘Excuse me?!’ shrieked the Omega a bit offended by the response. ‘Why would it be offensive if someone thought I was your mate? I’m an Omega too.’ he argued but he really didn’t know why. The last thing he wanted was to get mated to the Prince! He actually felt sorry for the soon-to-be Queen having to bare this arrogant frog face.

‘Yes, the worst Omega in the world.’ scoffed the Alpha and Louis wanted to kick him out of the carriage. ‘Disrespectful, loud, disobedient and annoying. I would put cyan in your tea if I was your mate!’

‘If I was your mate, I would drink it!’ said Louis with a fake smile on his lips. _(I heard this convo in a video and I had to put it in here sry)_ They stared at each other for a few moments, and the Omega was ready to risk it all and claw out those beautiful green eyes, when the carriage finally stopped, dragging him out of the staring.

The Prince only shot him a last unamused look before he got out to the fresh air. Louis followed the man not waiting for someone to open the door on his side, easily jumping to the paved road almost crushing into the man.

‘What are you doing?’ raised his brows the Prince looking at him confused.

‘Uhmm- Nothing?’ What was his problem now?

‘You’ll stay in the carriage while I do some stuff. I need to arrange some things for the wedding and I do not want to hear a word about you. If you behave, you might get a piece of cake later.’

Louis wanted to laugh into the Alpha’s face, but he kept his mouth shut under the stern look. Did the Prince really think that he will sit on his butt till his majesty finishes? He thought the Alpha was cleverer than that, but it looks like he was wrong for once.

‘I don’t want to sit in that box for hours!’ he whined.

‘Seems like a personal problem. Get back to the carriage, Louis!’ said the Prince unamused and two guards stepped closer, ready to throw him inside. ‘Now!’ The Omega rolled his eyes and with a growl he dragged himself back to the little prison, the handcuffs rang on his wrist.

‘Good boy.’ nodded the Alpha, sounding pleased and Louis wanted to laugh at his naivety. ‘These guards will watch you, so do not even think about doing anything stupid.’ and with that the door was shut into Louis’s face and he heard the lock clicked as the Alpha turned the key in it. After a few mumbled commands the Prince’s smell vanished as he left them there. With a sight Louis pulled out his knife from his shoes and opened the lock on his handcuffs easily, grabbing the metal before it could hit the floor. He did it like a hundred times; escaping from angry merchants who caught him steeling or from offended Alpha officials who he cheated out of their money, he needed to have a few tricks in his pocket. The Prince will be pretty angry but Louis was in a wild mood today and annoying the Alpha was among his top favourite hobbies lately. He put the metal carefully under his seat before stepping to the door. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what he had to do, and started to knock desperately on the door, breathing heavily.

He heard the hurried steps as the guards breached the carriage.

‘What happened?’ asked one of them; he sounded quite young and Louis almost felt bad for him.

‘I-I don’t feel so good. Can I get some fresh air?’ he cracked out, sounding like his grate grandmother on his deathbed. He should have been an actor or something.

‘We can’t let you out. The prince’s order.’ he heard the muffled voice and rolled his eyes.

‘It’s so hot in here and I’m a little dizzy! I-I think I’ll faint.’ he whined and started to take sharp breaths.

‘We really can’t let you out.’ the guard sounded a little less stern, obviously not knowing what to do.

‘Oh okay. Maybe I just need to sit down a bit and it will go awa-‘ and with that he collapsed to the ground, making sure to make a loud noise.

‘Hello? Are you okay?’ he heard the concerned voice of the other guard. Staying quiet he listened the nervous whispering.

‘Sir, are you alright?’ No response.

‘We should open it and get him some fresh air.’

‘But you heard the Prince! We cannot let him out!’

‘What if he is dying?!’ asked one of them clearly panicked and Louis almost felt bad. They looked oddly nice guards compared to the others. ‘Who will explain it to the Prince? If anything happens to him, we will be beheaded by tomorrow!’

There were silent for a few moments then the last sentence clearly changed the other one’s mind too as one of them stepped to the door and opened it quickly. Louis hidden the smile and closed his eyes, pretending to be knocked out.

‘See? I told you! We should bring him outside!’ the next second two arms grabbed the boy’s small body and lifted him up. Louis tried to act as unconscious as he could and he was glad the Beta guard was the one who touched him.

‘Put him down here! I will get some water!’ said the other and Louis was gently lowered to a grassy spot.

‘Hey, can you hear me?’ asked the Beta who stayed with him, shaking his shoulders. Squinting his eyes, Louis pretended to wake up from his unconsciousness and looked at the man confused.

‘What- what happened?’

He was born to acting, really! The guard let out a relieved breath and whipped the sweat from his forehead.

‘You fainted for a minute. Josh will be back with a glass of water in any moment so just stay calm and try to take deep breaths.’

‘Alright.’ whispered the Omega and glanced around between two sighs. There was a narrow street on his left only the carriage blocked the way. If he is fast enough he could disappear in a blink. He just needed the guard to look away for a moment.

‘Do you feel any better?’

‘I don’t know, I’m a bit nauseous-‘ he mumbled and made a face like he will vomit in any second. The guard looked stressed especially when Louis widened his eyes and turned around as if he is ready to empty his stomach.

‘Could you maybe turn around a bit?’ he croaked out before hunching to the ground.

‘Of course! The water will be here in any moment!’ muttered rapidly the Beta with a scared look and turned around quickly. ‘Perfect’ Louis thought and with a big jump he rolled over under the carriage, standing up on the other side, already a big distance between him and the man. He took a quick glance over his shoulder; the guard stood there shocked and his partner got back just in time to see the Omega on the other side of the road. Louis winked at them and started to run.

‘Hey stop!’

‘Why did you let him away?!’

‘We are in so much trouble!’

He heard the angry shouts from behind him and mentally noted to make sure these guys do not have any punishment in the future. The narrow street turned out to led to a more crowded path; people looked at him weirdly as he ran passed them, jumping between the citizens. He needed to melt into the crowd but in his expensive looking clothes the guards will find him in 5 minutes. He stumbled to his right, turning to another street, when his eyes caught site of a few clothes hanging over the road in a rope, not so high from the ground. He saw a black cloak between them and pulled his mouth into a smile. Perfect. Using a chariot standing on the side he jumped up and grabbed the cloth putting it on between two steps, now looking like anyone else. No one saw him so he slowed down on the corner, trying to catch his breath. The guards will probably search for him like 20 more minutes before going back and telling the Prince what happened. Louis had no doubt the Alpha will subvert the whole town so he needed to eat his cake fast.

Heading towards the main street, he shook his head disbelievingly, it would be so easy to disappear but he had to stay. After the cake he planned to go back to the carrier and hopefully whiteness the angry, red face of the Prince. Just the fact that he could played out the man made the coming punishment totally worth it!

He passed a few commons, carrying potatoes when he finally saw the main street. Liam told him, he should look for a corner shop with a big window and a big beardy guy in it, so he headed down in the cobblestone road. The whole place pulsed from vitality as the distant shouting of merchants and tradesmen combined with loud laughter of children. Smells twirled around him, making his head spin in excitement and he couldn’t help but started to like the town. His village wasn’t the most exciting place to grow up; he always wanted to travel to big towns and unknown sceneries, wanted to meet with new people and see things he couldn’t even imagine. Now after everything that happened to him, walking in the heart of the country, all he wanted was the chance to go back to his old house and be bored a bit, but life had other plans.

On his right there were a few men sitting around an inverted wooden chest, small crowd gathered all over them. ‘Good old days’ Louis thought before heading towards them, hiding his smirk. Gambling was always his thing; how many times he won away the money of those arrogant, rich Alphas, he really couldn’t even count!

No one payed attention when he stood closer to them; his eyes watching as a Beta pointed to the second cup in front of him. The Alpha with the moustache behind the wooden box lifted the cup and put on a fake sad smile as the Beta buried his face into his hands and stood up defeated, leaving without his money. The next guy, a blonde middle aged Alpha took his place and put a few golden coins to the box.

‘If you add 10 more golds, you can double the price.’ smiled the moustache guy, his eyes flashing cunningly. The blonde hesitated for a moment before giving it to the man. ‘I’m feeling lucky today so let’s do this!’

‘Alright. The rule is simple. There are three cups and a rock, you just have to follow my hands and tell me which cup hides the rock when I stop.’ The blond nodded his eyes already fixed on the other’s hands, and Louis stepped closer. The moustache man started to twirl the cups; his hands moving pretty fast but Louis didn’t care about that. He kept his focus on the man’s sleeves and pulled his mouth into a smile when the little rock disappeared in the cloth and fell under another cup, only in a blink of an eye. The Alpha mixed the cups for a couple more rounds before placing them in a line.

‘Which one do you choose?’

‘The first one.’ said the blond confidently; being sure that he will get his money.

‘That’s the final answer?’ asked the man and waited till the Alpha nodded before he lifted the cup. Loud hisses were heard from the crowd as it became clear the rock was nowhere.

‘Wrong answer. Next one?’ shouted the moustache man as he put away the money. The Blonde looked shocked and defeated and mumbling something he left the place. ‘Poor soul’ thought Louis as he ripped down a few golden buttons from his shirt before stepping forward and hopping down to the ground. It was his turn to get some money for the cake!

‘I put on this golden button.’

‘Ahh, a male Omega. What a pleasure!’ smirked the man and Louis wanted to turn the table at him, but pretended to feel flattered.

‘You know the rules, beautiful?’

‘Well I’m not so sure.’ he batted his eyelashes. Alphas loved an Omega who acted dumb. ‘I have to find the little rock, right? I’m sorry I’ve never played this before.’ he chuckled and the man only grinned at him.

‘Exactly. Now, are you ready?’ Louis nodded and the man started to twirl the cups. After a minute he stopped and asked him to choose one.

‘Uhmm..it was so fast I couldn’t even follow! But I will choose the middle one!’ he laughed and the little twitch in the corner of the man’s mouth gave away he is right. This time the man didn’t cheat, he let him the “stupid little Omega” win once, so he could get more money later. It was so obvious it almost hurt!

‘You are right! You won 10 golds. Do you want to double it with another round?’

‘Oh, yes. One more game couldn’t hurt.’ shrugged Louis and placed another button to the box.

The mixing started again, then after the 6th switch the little rock changed place. The man laid down the cups in a line and leaned back.

‘Which one do you choose?’

‘I’m pretty confident now, so I might raise the bet. Three golden buttons for triple prize. I can do it right?’

‘Of course.’ smiled the man and took away the button, thinking he made a great deal. ‘Choose one, darling.’

‘Uhm the left one.’ Louis smiled and the man’s hand frozen for a moment before lifting the cup and revealing the small rock. The crowd broke out in excited whispers

‘Wow, I’m really lucky today!’ laughed the Omega as he grabbed the bag of money and his buttons. ‘It was a pleasure.’ he winked and stood up, ready to walk away but he turned back for the last time.

‘By the way, one of the rocks fell out from your sleeve. Watch out next time!’ he said and headed away.

‘Rocks in your sleeves?!’ snarled the blond Alpha who lost his money just before Louis. ‘You cheating bastard!’

‘I want my money back!’

‘I’ll beat you up!’

He heard the distance shouting as he got further away from the crowd, coins jingling in the bag. He loved chaos.

Walking down on the street, Louis felt the smell sooner than he saw the pretty little shop on his left. Excitedly he entered the place, his eyes easily finding the big man behind the counter; he wore a stripped red-white apron and a big smile on his face when he realised he has a new customer.

‘Good morning, sir. What can I get you?’ the man asked politely and Louis liked him instantly. Liam has really good acquaintances.

‘Good morning! My friend told me about a delicious lemon cake-‘

‘Say no more! A beautiful slice of lemon cake for a beautiful Omega.’ he smiled.

‘Can I ask it for delivery?’

‘Of course you can! That would be 2 golds.’ said the man and quickly prepared a paper wrap with the pastry in it. Louis smiled at him and put some coin to the counter-more than what it originally cost- and said bye. He couldn’t spend more time in the shop; this will be the first place the Prince will look for him, so he decided he will eat the cake on his way. Without proper cutlery he had to use his hand so with a careful move he put a little cake into his mouth. The pleasant taste spread around and he almost moaned out in pleasure; Liam was right, he never had a lemon cake this delicious in his life!

He continued his walk, putting piece after piece into his mouth when he realised more and more Alpha turned towards him with a weird look on their face. He furrowed his brows and sent them a dirty look; they probably never seen a male Omega eating cake on the street. He was about to put the last bite into his mouth when a body collapsed with his; making him drop the cake.

‘Out of my way!’ he heard the muffled growl as the figure pushed him away.

‘Hey!’ he shouted after the person who simply ignored him and continued his angry march. Louis was about to throw hands when the familiar smell hit him, making him furrow his brows. What the hell Oliver is doing in the town? Curiosity came over him and he took a last sad glance to his abandoned cake. Before he could change his mind he hurried after the Beta, putting on his hood.

He knew it is impossible for the mistress to notice him, there were too many people on the street and this drove the water to his mill; he could easily keep a good distance between them without seeming suspicious. The Beta took a turn, heading away from the main street. Louis couldn’t even imagine what business the boy has here so he couldn’t wait to figure it out. After a few turns they were already deep in the town; the beautiful houses disappeared and the neighbourhood became tougher.

‘This is getting interesting’ thought Louis as he hidden in the shadows; watching the familiar figure looking back from time to time, making sure no one follows him. After a few more turns the Beta finally slowed down and lowered the hood from his head. The crumbling two-story building did not stand out particularly from the landscape; the broken windows and ripped curtains perfectly matched to the neighbourhood. The question was; what did the mistress have to do here? ‘Probably another client’ thought Louis as he crunched down behind a tree.

His theory got proven wrong in the next second though, when the Beta pulled out a bag of money from under his cape and started to walk towards the building. Louis was pretty confused now, especially when a group of children ran out from the house; all excited to hug the Beta. _What? Why would Oliver -out of all people- bring his precious money to a shady neighbourhood?_ The kids danced around the mistress happily one of them even hung on his feet. Louis expected the Beta to kick the poor child or something, but for his biggest surprised Oliver lifted up the little boy and gave him a kiss to his cheek.

The realisation hit him in the head after a minute, just when all of them disappeared in the building. It was an orphanage. Oliver brought money to these kids.

Sinking to the ground he blinked for a few times, not knowing what to do with that information. Of course the Beta was a terrible and arrogant person but now Louis at least could understand why he became like that. Everybody knew that growing up in an orphanage was a nightmare and Louis couldn’t do anything else but feel bad for the Beta, that he had to go through that. He still didn’t know what to do; should he tell Oliver that he knows about this or he should just continue avoiding the Beta?

Standing up from the ground he turned toward where he came from; it was time to get back to the hell hole, before the Prince call the whole army at him. He will figure out what to do with this information later.

With quick steps, after a few minutes he reached the main street again; walking hurriedly towards the place they parked the carriage. The thing was; he could feel the stares as he walked down the pavement. What is going on? Locking eyes with a bald Alpha, the man blew him a kiss and Louis became more confused.

‘You smell so good, sweetie. Come here, so I could take a closer look at you.’ cooed another man and Louis was scared now. He actually felt a bit hot but he thought it was because of the thick cloak; but now he started to feel a bit dizzy too. Why does he want to obey to the bald man? Shaking these mad thought out of his head, he quickened his steps and turned into the street he started his little trip. A few sweat drops rolled down on his face and he wiped them away angrily; stupid weather, it shouldn’t be this warm today!

After a few steps he heard the distance shouting; the all-to-familiar deep voice sounded angrier than ever, but instead of being scared Louis felt his heart beating faster. Pictures about the beautiful green eyes floated before his eyes and his lips were pulled into a lazy smile. He kind of missed the Prince! ‘We could have eaten cake together!’ he thought and stumbled into the little square. The two guards kneeled on the ground looking ready to cry as the furious Alpha walked before them like a madman; his eyes blown and almost wolfish. The Beta guard saw him first and a shocked expression appeared on his face but didn’t dare to open his mouth. The sight of the muscular man, Louis wanted to moan out loud. A little voice in his head started to scream at him about what is going on and he is not himself, but he pushed it away.

‘You seem a bit stressed. I should have brought you a cake too!’ chuckled Louis as he stumbled closer, not entirely sure why he said that. Everything was just so good and he wanted to hug the Prince. The Alpha turned around faster than ever and his eyes rounded when he saw the smiling Omega. His nostrils flared as Louis took a step closer.

‘Louis.’

‘I love when you say my name.’ laughed the Omega and buttoned out his shirt. It was so hot here! ‘Don’t you think it is a little hot here?’ he turned towards the Guards but the Alpha one only stared at him with blown pupils. ‘You-you smell really good.’ the guard mumbled out.

‘Shut up!’ growled the Prince angrily and stepped between them, looking ready to kill before turning towards him. Louis couldn’t help but step forward and smooth along the tattooed arms.

‘What are you doing?’ tensed the man but didn’t step away. Louis didn’t care what he was doing; he just knew he had to touch the Alpha. His fingers gently followed the black lines and the Prince started to breath heavily.

‘You have really nice skin.’ Louis mumbled and he was ready to go further when two large hands stopped his and the Prince cleared his throat.

‘I think you don’t know what you are doing. Come on, let’s go home!’ and with that he started to drag Louis towards the carriage.

‘Nooo, I wanted to touch you everywhere!’ he whined when he was thrown into his seat. The Prince looked hesitant for a moment before joining him too. ‘His hair looks really soft’ though the Omega and reached out to touch it, but the Prince backed to the farthest point of the carriage, looking tortured.

‘You-you smell really good.’ he gulped a big, trying to stay calm. The green completely disappeared from his eyes, his chest lifting heavily as he stared into the Omega.

‘Thank you. You can smell it from closer too.’ winked Louis. The small voice in the back of his mind now screamed desperately to shut up and get away from every Alpha but all he could feel was the delicious scent of the Royal calling for him. _What is happening with him?_ He wasn’t sure if he had said it out loud or the Prince could read his mind but the Alpha looked at him with a stressed face.

‘I think you are in heat, Louis.’ he stated and Louis tensed.

_Heat? Oh, no, no, no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay so the next chapter will be Smut.... god helps me!
> 
> Hope you liked it! xxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologize for not posting sooner! So much is going on and I didn't have the time to write it!:((( I started to work so it take most of my time and when I'm not working im resting for the next day so i just don't feel the energy to write a new chapter EVEN THO I LOVE THIS FIC!   
> Neverthless do not worry im not planing to abadon this story I just need more and more time as you can see! :((( (sorry again)
> 
> I hope everyone is well and living his/her best life!! Many many kisses and hugs xxx Take care you all!!  
>  BTW I HEARD WE HAVE A BIRTHDAY GIRL IN OUR LITTLE CIRCLE SO HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! WISH YOU THE BEST AND A WONDERFUL DAY!!! XXXX

_‘I think you are in heat, Louis.’ he stated and Louis tensed._

_Heat? Oh, no, no, no._

Even in his clouded state Louis could feel panic slowly creeping up on his back. How could he have been so careless?! An Omega is the most valuable during his heat; Alphas could do anything with them without them even registering what is happening. Their wolf take over control and all it wants is to get pregnant and find a mate; it doesn’t matter who it is-it could be the shittiest Alpha on Earth! And breaking a mating bond is the most painful thing ever, so many Omegas didn’t have any other choice but to stick with the person who could mate them. It was wrong on so many levels, Louis wanted to cry.

That was exactly the reason he was on suppressants for years now; he won’t let anyone do that to him! He felt as a cold sweat drop rolled down on his back; his body was on fire. In his backpack he could have found some pills but it was too late now. Panting heavily he raised his eyes to the Alpha in front of him; the strong scent smelled even more inviting than ever, Louis wanted to dig his nose into the Prince’s neck and the same time he wanted to get away. ‘Being around an Alpha wasn’t safe’ the thought replayed in his head as he watched warily the man; the Prince looked tortured as he barred his face into his hands, trying to block out the Omega’s smell.

‘Hurry up!’ he shouted to the carter frustrated and gripped the seat a bit harder; the veins popped out on his arm. Louis gulped.

‘How did you not realise what is happening?!’ asked the man angrily, still pinching his nose. ‘Walking around the town during your heat is like you asking for it! You are lucky no one attacked you! I swear you are the stupidest Omega ever!’ he shouted and Louis flinched at the harsh words but got himself together. It was the worst idea to argue with the Alpha during he is in heat, but old habits die hard.

‘Why do you care?! What if I wanted someone to touch me?’ he shouted. Of course he didn’t but the last little voice in his head screamed to not let the man have the last word.

‘You can’t do that!’ growled the Alpha, his eyes darker then usuall. ‘You. Are. Mine. How many times do I have to tell you?! You have no idea what could have happened and I wasn’t there to protect you!’ The Prince shouted and punched into the wooden seat making it break with a loud crack. For a few moments silence fell to the carriage; they both stared at each other panting heavily.

‘I can take care of myself!’ Louis hissed back quietly making the green eyes flash with rage.

‘Oh I’m sure you do!’ mocked the Prince and leaned closer. ‘You have no idea what Alphas think when they see an Omega in heat, what they want to do.’ The green eyes burnt a hole into the Omega’s and the boy gulped, tying to back away further. ‘Or do you Louis? Have you ever seen an Alpha in that state?’ asked the Prince and Louis shook his head, not daring to open his mouth. The Prince got closer their noses almost touching and he could feel a shiver going down his spine as he noticed how dark the green eyes were. He couldn’t help a low whimper escaping his mouth.

‘You have no idea what your smell does with them. What it does with me.’ mumbled the Alpha and Louis went motionless. A hand wrapped around his throat gently as the Prince leaned even closer; his nose smoothing along his cheeks, making Louis tilt his head back to give more space, his eyes never leaving the burning green ones. As soon as he felt as lips ghosted his hot skin; leaving almost indiscernible wet marks behind as they got closer and closer to his scent mark- every intelligent thought left his mind. With a quiet moan he felt a new wave of pleasure washing through him just from the deep rusty voice. ‘ _It is a really bad idea. Get away!’_ the little voice screamed but the next delicate touch silenced it.

‘Look at you doll. Who thought you would be so defenceless and desperate for me?’ murmured the Prince and his sharp canines gently touched his scent gland. Louis almost cried out.

‘I could do anything with you.’ he heard the deep murmuring and the Prince tightened his grip around his throat, dark eyes buried deep into his. ‘I could do anything and no one is here to save you. I could fuck you as many times as I want, knowing you couldn’t say no. I could fuck you in front of your little guard friend; making you moan my name, knowing how embarrassed you would be after that. If I want to I could even mate you and chain our bodies together till we die! It would be funny, isn’t it Louis?’

Louis couldn’t focus to the words his mind is clouded by the Alpha’s scent and the hand tightened around his throat. ‘Aren’t you scared Louis?’ whispered the Prince into his ears; hot breath making the Omega’s dick pulse in his pants. At this point there were no use fighting against it; he lost control the moment they touched and since then he just floated towards the inevitable annihilation.

‘Please.’ Louis whimpered out weakly and pushed his hips forward, searching for something that could ease the pain in his pants.

‘I don’t understand baby. What do you want?’

‘You. I want you.’ panted Louis and the next second the Prince pinned him against the wall of the carriage, smashing his mouth into the Omega’s; his hands gripping the boy’s hair. Their tongues danced around each other fighting for dominance, till the Alpha finally got what he wanted and pushed himself into the Omega’s mouth. It wasn’t gentle or soft kiss; pure hunger and frustration fuelled it with the excitement of something new. A strong bite sent a painful yet pleasurable shiver down on the Omega’s spine as the Prince worked his way along his jawline, leaving small kisses and marks. Louis buried his fingers in the soft curls and tugged them hard as a loud moan left his body.

‘You make me crazy, you know that right?’ growled the Prince and pushed himself even closer; their body touched in every part it could and Louis loved it. With a desperate whine he rubbed his hips against the hard cock.

‘Please.’

The small desperate whimper made the Prince close his eyes in agony but he didn’t step away. His cock was so hard it hurt and his canines scratched his mouth; aching to bite into the soft skin and he was ready to push aside his last remaining doubts. _It would be so easy to just use this opportunity; the boy was just a prisoner. Louis wouldn’t even remember most of it._ _They could break the bond anyways_. The excuses played in his mind, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it to the Omega; it shouldn’t but it felt like treason. He wanted the boy more than anything but it wasn’t the right way; he wanted him to come to him when he is in his right mind and beg for him willingly. Also he had duties and he was sure if he wasn’t affected by the Omega’s heat he wouldn’t even thought about mating the boy!

A loud moan pulled him out of his trans and his eyes focused on the small whimpering Omega under him; the beautiful blue orbs were glassy now-the usual challenging look was replaced by a lustful one- and the pink lips seemed even more inviting than ever.

‘Harry.’ he heard his name leaving the Louis’s lips just as the small body shook in pleasure as he came nearly untouched. His eyes rolled back, small hands gripping the seat and Harry knew he was doomed.

Just in that moment the carriage stopped in the Palace’s garden and disgusting smells mixed with the Omega’s sweet scent. Louis seemed unbothered; already too gone in his heat, his hands went down to his pants, fingers struggling with the buttons. The Prince’s senses sharpened and he tensed as footsteps approached the carriage. Unintentionally he stepped to the door with a low threatening snarl, blocking the Omega’s view from anyone who dares to come closer.

‘I want you so bad.’ he heard the quiet murmur from behind and took a quick glance at the boy, just to spin around faster, his eyes rounded and mouth wide open.

‘Oh God-‘ Harry rasped out as he started at the half naked Omega. His eyes drank in the view of the soft pale skin and pretty pink nipples. Louis looked up at him from under his lashes biting his lips and ran his fingers along the sharp collarbones. The Prince gulped as his eyes followed the fingers slowly traveling down to the nipples and circle around the peaked teats, making the Omega moan out loud. The blue eyes watched him the whole time making his painfully hard cock twitch in excitement. The next second the small fingers started to travel even lower, until they stopped at the already unbuttoned pants.

‘What are you waiting for?’ whispered Louis and just as he slid his hands under his pants Harry shook his head and grabbed his cloak from the seat. With a quick motion he dropped the fabric on the Omega, wrapping it around his body and picked him up easily. The boy let out a surprised scream then instantly dag his nose to the Prince’s neck, inhaling the scent.

‘Mine.’ The Prince heard the low mumbling as the lips left wet marks along his jawline. Closing his eyes for a second he pushed aside the urge to turn his head a bit down and throw the boy back to the seat to open those delicate legs. Instead he stepped outside of the carriage- the sun blinding him for a moment.

‘Sir-‘ one of the guards stepped in front of him but his eyes bulged as soon as the sweet smell reached him. With a shocked expression he stepped back, and Harry just then realised he started to growl at the man. Louis whined in his arms; uncomfortable and a bit scared from the angry Alpha but the Prince couldn’t stop it.

‘Get out of here!’ he shouted and the guard stumbled back to the group scared. Harry started carry the Omega towards the Palace, making sure no one even look at the boy. Passing the guards he snarled at one of them who dared to raise his stare up to Louis and he had to fight back the urge to rip the man’s throat open, the same words playing in his mind “ _mine mine mine”_.

Louis whined as he bit into the Prince’s shoulders, unintentionally rubbing his already hard cock to the Prince. All the stuff probably knew about the situation so the corridors were empty.

‘We are almost there baby.’ murmured the Alpha as he stepped inside of the Palace turning towards the west wing. Louis hummed and continued clinging on him. A warm feeling spread through the Prince’s heart as the small boy nuzzled his nose into his chest; little hands gripping him like he was the last remaining land in the ocean. ‘Maybe just maybe if they met under other circumstances they would have had a chance’ thought Harry and gave a soft kiss to the boy’s head. Louis won’t remember anything, anyways.

‘You are going to be the death of me.’ he sighted as he stopped in front of his chamber. Pushing the door open he carried the boy inside and laid him down to the big bed. Louis whimpered and instantly reached for him to pull him closer, but Harry stepped out of the touch. He was rock hard in his pants and he knew if he stays one minute longer he couldn’t leave.

‘You are safe here, someone will bring you everything you need.’ he said and stated to walk away, pushing the outreaching hands away.

‘No, no, no. Come back I need you!’ moaned the Omega and jumped out of the bed, ready to throw himself at the Alpha. Harry spun around and grabbed the boy by his waist in the air and throw him back at the king sized bed.

‘Louis don’t-‘

The heated kiss came to his mind; how it was the best kiss in his life and how much he wants to taste the pink lips again and again.

‘I’ll be a good boy and do anything you want.’ said the Omega and spread his legs slowly, blinking up with innocent eyes. _Only the heat talking from him! Louis would never say something like that!_ Harry gritted his teeth and took a painful step away.

‘I think I should go-‘ he murmured with a big gulp, eyes still fixed on the pretty body and headed backwards to the door.

‘No! I need you Alpha! It hurt so much, I want your-‘ the Prince didn’t hear the rest of them as he shut the door and turned the key. Muffled moans filtered through the door and Harry closed his eyes, hand clenched into fist as he leaned back to the wall. The cold surface couldn’t cool down the fire burning in his body so he sighted in agony. Why does he care? He can go back and get what he wants no big deal. It is just Louis, no one want to mate him anyways!

_‘Harry!’_

_‘Uhh baby yes-‘_

Growling he shook his head and pushed himself away from the wall, heading towards the maids wing to get someone who bring food and drink to Louis. The thought that he carried the boy into his chambers only now crossed his mind. He couldn’t take him to the maid’s wing; it was too close to the guards! Just the thought of other Alpha’s smelling his- ‘Great, I can sleep in a guest room’ he grumbled instead as he turned the corner, his pants still too tight not being able to chase away the image of the half-naked Omega. He needs to find one of his mistresses.

‘Oh my majesty-‘gasped a maid as she saw him and bowed her head.

‘Find me Eleanor and tell her she will take care of Louis. He is heat and currently staying in my chamber. No one could go in only Eleanor! I want two Beta guards in front of the door, if anyone gets too close just kill him!’ he snarled. The maid’s eyes widened but she nodded quickly.

‘Yes sir.’

Sighting the Prince turned around and headed towards the mistresses chamber. Those pink lips and delicate curves playing before his eyes, he felt the strong pull back to the boy but ignored it and continued his way. He needed to find someone. Someone who can distract his thoughts from the pretty Omega.

_As if anyone could._

Louis came for the 15th time and he wanted to cry. His body shaken from the orgasm and he threw his head back to the soft pillow, gripping the sheets. The whole room smelled like him. The strong citrus scent lingered the Omega around making him unable to think anyone other but the Prince. Inhaling the smell his cock started to harden up again, and he let out a desperate whine. It didn’t matter how many times he reached his orgasm it wasn’t enough. Wrapping his hand around his length he started to work on it again, those green eyes and strong muscles playing in his mind. Squirming in his slick and cum only one name played on his lips in repeat. He slid two fingers inside and started to move them, feeling his body pulsing around them. After a minute he added another one, already feeling close to coming so he speeded up. His throat felt dry from calling the Prince’s name so many times.

Just as he finished his orgasm a soft knock was heard from the door.

‘Harry?’ he rasped out excited, but the next second only Eleanor stepped in with a tray in her hands. What is she doing here? Louis’s behaviour changed immediately and he sat up growling. He wasn’t used to heats and his instincts told him to keep away other wolves. Snarling his eyes followed the girl’s every move as she slowly closed the door.

‘Hello Louis. I brought you some fruit for later if you feel hungry.’ she smiled and unbothered by the angry Omega she put down the tray on the desk. In his mind Louis knew he shouldn’t feel threatened from Eleanor but his instincts didn’t let him rest.

When the girl realised he won’t answer she just smiled and nodded. ‘Alright I’ll leave then. I’ll check on you later, so try not to jump at me, okay?’ she chuckled and left winking at Louis. The only answer she got was a low growl.

As soon as the door clicked a new wave of pleasure pinned the Omega to the bed. ‘Harry’ he murmured and sank into a mindless state.

The first thing Louis realised when he opened his eyes is that he wasn’t in his room. As he adjusted the light coming through the big two winged windows he could take out the very familiar desk. His eyes widened and he sat up just to freak out even more when he realised he is lying in the Prince’s bed between the torn sheets. Naked.

_No,no,no._

Gripping the sheet in panic he tried to think back to what happened. They were in the town; he got away from the guards and followed Oliver. Then he went into heat. And now he is in the Prince’s room. His heart started to beat like a maniac as he jumped out of the bad and ran to the small mirror hanging on the wall. Frantically he tilted his head and looked at his neck scared of what might is waiting for him.

‘Thank God.’ he let out a relieved sight and stumbled back as he looked at his intact skin; no bond mark. He checked the other side too just to be sure and when he didn’t find any he let out the air he didn’t realise he was holding. At least he is not bonded to that arrogant bitch. But why doesn’t he remember anything?

He only went into heat once in his life when he was much younger. After he suffered through it his mother decided to buy some suppressants for him. Since then he managed to avoid it, although they said in every two years he should stop for a bit and let his body go through one natural heat to prevent unwanted side effects. But Louis couldn’t do it; he wasn’t safe out in the woods, so he just took them for several years now.

His eyes caught sight of a silver tray and some remaining fruit on it. He was so hungry! Picking up an apple and a few grapes he flopped down on the bed. The whole room smelled like sex and he felt his face starting to burn from embarrassment. He is in the Prince’s bed but the man is nowhere to be found. ‘Did they-? He was sure they did. God it is so embarrassing! ‘ he thought and buried his face into his hands. How will he face the man after this? He would rather die than bear the Alpha’s smug look! Or punch the man! Just as he swallowed the last piece of grape he heard as steps coming closer. Quickly he hid under the sheets, not knowing where he put his clothes and just when he covered everything the door opened.

‘Hello Louis.’ the deep voice sent a shiver down on his spine.

‘YOU!’ he snarled at the Royal who leaned against the door frame with a smug grin. The next second the silver tray flew through the room and hit the wall just next to the Prince’s head. ‘You are a dead man I swear!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know..... many of you might expected hard core smut. but! Harry did something selfless for the first time!! 
> 
> Take care xxxx (i tried to post it before midnight so I can keep my promise but it took longer than i expected sggghs)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I can't say more than just I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. :((  
> I wanted to upload this chapter yesterday but I met with some problems so here it is now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well!! xxx Some of you were worried about me and it felt really good but you have no reason to be worried!! I'm completely fine just busy like every dayxxx   
> Have a good read and enjoy the good weather!! xx

_‘Hello Louis.’ the deep voice sent a shiver down on his spine._

_‘YOU!’ he snarled at the Royal who leaned against the door frame with a smug grin. The next second the silver tray flew through the room and hit the wall just next to the Prince’s head. ‘You are a dead man I swear!’_

‘Someone is in a bad mood I see.’ said the Prince in a bored tone, not even flinching as the metal object hit the ground. ‘And here I was thinking you would be happy to see me after everything...’

‘Oh I would be happy to see you! Dead!’ snarled the Omega.

‘Big words for such a small boy.’ cooed the man and Louis wanted to jump at him to show what this “small boy” can do, only his nakedness held him back.

‘You want a taste of what I can do? Come closer!’ he hissed but the Royal only rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the door frame, actually walking towards him. Louis gulped and gripped the sheet around himself a bit tighter. He didn’t mean it seriously! As the Prince stepped next to the bed Louis looked around quickly for any kind of weapon but nothing caught his eyes. Cursing silently his eyes watched the Alpha’s moves warily and in the concentration the white sheet slipped down on the Omega’s chest. Louis quickly covered himself again with a whine, his ears burning but he managed to keep an annoyed look on his face.

‘Nothing I haven’t seen before!’ smirked the Prince and Louis wanted to die.

‘You’re a disgusting bastard! I want to throw up just from looking at you! How could you do that to me?! You know I’m not even surprised!’ growled Louis, his eyes throwing daggers. ‘I expected nothing less from you. Hope you had fun at least!’ He was so embarrassed and humiliated that his hand clenched into a fist. Alphas are all the same and he didn’t even know why he the thought of the Prince being different crossed his mind! He was so stupid!

The green eyes stared at him weirdly; they almost looked sad. Before Louis could question the Alpha turned around and headed towards the door.

‘Where are you going?’ asked the Omega angrily. His voice was weaker from the heat and it made him even more annoyed that he couldn’t shout at the Prince the way he wanted.

‘If you are quite finished, Eleanor will bring you clothes and escort you to the Healer. You are free for the rest of the day.’ said the Prince ignoring his question completely and without a word he walked out of the door. Louis stared after him in shock; he expected mean comebacks and insults –even a physical punishment- but this emotionless tone left him speechless. With a sigh he leaned back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. When did his life become like this? A few weeks ago if someone would tell him he will spend his heat with the Prince he would have laughed at the person’s face. It was so ridiculously impossible but it seems like life has very unpredictable turns. Here he is now… lying in the Alpha’s bed.

With a low growl he buried his face into the pillow and screamed into it.

‘Should I come back later?’

Louis snapped his head towards the door. Eleanor stood there with a pair of clothes in her hands, a soft smile playing on her lips.

‘Oh no- I just-‘ Louis stuttered embarrassed.

‘It’s alright.’ laughed the Omega girl and closed the door after she entered. ‘How are you by the way? Did you drink enough water? It is really important after heats! If not I can bring you some while you get dressed.’

‘You are very kind but don’t worry. I’m okay- ‘ turned Louis down the sweet offer, and Eleanor nodded with a soft smile.

‘I like this you better than the one who tried to bite my throat! I was genuinely scared! ’ laughed the girl and put the clothes next to the boy.

‘I tried to do what??’ Louis’s eyes widened as he tried to bring back the memories from the previous days. He would never hurt Eleanor! The confusion was probably clear on his face as the girl started to laugh even more.

‘You don’t remember? Oh God! I was sent to bring you some food but almost I became the food!’

‘But I didn’t- I didn’t hurt you, right?’ asked Louis a bit warily. He would never forgive himself if he laid even a finger at the girl.

‘Oh no, of course not. Don’t worry!’

Louis sighed in relief.

‘And even if you try I would have kicked your ass! I’m not that weak as I look!’ smiled Eleanor and started to collect the used dishes from the table. Louis chuckled and quickly put on the clothes, already feeling more normal. His body was still sore from the heat and just the thought of what he might did made his face turn red once again. He never cared about what people think about him but now he was scared how the staff will look at him after he slept with the Royal. A new thought crossed his mind and he almost got a heart attack.

‘Oh no, the look on your face promises nothing good.’ said Eleanor but Louis needed a few more seconds to process it. He needed to sit down on the bed and just after that he turned towards the girl panicked.

‘I need to go to Sasha now! What if- what if I’m pregnant?!’

Just the thought of being pregnant made the Omega’s stomach clench in anxiety. Babies weren’t for him. Being a pregnant Omega without a mate wasn’t for him either. His hands gripped the white sheets tightly as he imagined the Prince’s reaction when he heard the news.

Louis knew how Royals treated their unwanted children and the mothers.

Laughter pulled him out of his unpleasant thoughts. He looked up with a confused look at Eleanor who whipped her eyes during her laughter. _What?_ It wasn’t funny at all! Maybe she misheard what he said.

‘I said I might be pregnant!’

The laughter only get louder and Louis sat there with clear confusion.

‘Oh silly boy.’ Eleanor said and took a deep breath to calm herself down. ‘How could you be pregnant?’

Louis stared at the girl like she is dumb.

‘I was in a heat and we obviously did things!’ he hissed embarrassed because he had to bring up that topic. Why can’t he just shut up?

‘We?’

Louis gulped; his face red likes a tomato before he could stammer out the answer. Eleanour either very dumb or just evil.

‘Me and the Prince.’ He assumed that the whole Palace knew about it already.

The girl looked confused for a moment then realisation flashed in her eyes and pulled her lips into a smile.

‘Alphas are all the same. All want to look tough and bad.’ rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t worry no one came into the room while you were on heat, only me. Even if they wanted to the Prince wouldn’t let them. He almost beheaded Niall; the poor boy just wanted to see if you are alright. The Prince acted like a madman in the past few days, yelled at everyone and marched around the Palace like he lost his mind.’

‘So we- we didn’t-?’

‘No.’

Louis let out a relieved sigh, the weight from his chest disappeared and he could finally breathe. Why did the Prince want to convince him of the opposite? Why didn’t he deny when Louis accused him? It made no sense to the Omega.

Eleanor walked to the window and pulled the curtains open; the weak sunrises turned the room into semidarkness. The weather started to became cooler with each passed day and Louis felt the change in his bones too. Eleanor stared out of the glass, her eyes focusing on the big tree next to the building. In that moment a black raven sat down to one of the branches, little yellow eyes staring directly at the Omega. The loud cawing broke the silence, sending a shiver down on both of their backs and Eleanor let out a sigh.

‘It started.’

‘What?’ Louis asked confusedly as he started to put on his clothes.

‘The first puppet fell and the board is still changing. The other side has already taken its step, now it is our turn but we have to act quickly.’ Eleanor’s voice started to sound monotone, like she doesn’t even know what she is saying. ‘Your time is coming Louis. The only grey piece on the board. You don’t even know how important you are in the game. You have no idea…’

Then like nothing happened, Eleanor blinked a few times and turned around with a smile; not a sign of what nonsense she just said.

‘Sasha is waiting for you. She was worried about you and I wouldn’t be surprised that if you are not going there in the next 5 minutes she will come and get you herself!’

Louis could only just nod, his thoughts still playing around what Eleanor just said. It made no sense just like the last time. Then the rose tattoo came to his mind and the how she also mentioned it before. Could it be a coincidence?

‘Alright’ the girl said as she picked up all the used trays and headed towards the door. ‘If you have some time, find me and we can do something fun! ’

‘Okay-‘ Louis wasn’t sure if the girl heard him or not; he was in the room alone again. Quickly he brushed his hand through his hair -just to look decent- and exciting the room, he headed towards the healer’s chambers.

On his way he felt as eyes not so discretely were following his steps, maids whispering behind his back and he wanted to shout at them to mind their own business. Instead he just continued his way, holding his head high; he would rather die than show them how uncomfortable he is!

Taking the last turn he knocked on the half open wooden door and stepped in. Sasha sat next to her table, writing something in a brown book but for his arrival she stood up quickly.

‘Hello Louis. I was waiting for you, please take a seat!’

The Omega sat down and let Sasha do her job. After a few minutes she stated he is physically fine.

‘Did you feel nauseous this morning? Or a head ache?’

‘Nothing. But I can’t remember anything that happened during my heat.’

‘Nothing? That’s weird. Were you on suppressants before this?’

‘Yes. For years.’ said Louis knowing very well what will be the Healers reaction.

‘For years?! Louis! No one told you what could happen? You could have got really sick or you could be infertile!’

Louis wouldn’t care if he got infertile; he didn’t want to bare children into this dark world. He loved them of course; being the oldest in his family came with the job of the second mom, he had to watch out for all his siblings. Those were the loveliest times in his life.

‘You are lucky nothing more serious happened! I think you should avoid the medication for a while.’

‘No way.’ said the Omega immediately.

‘Louis you don’t understand me. You can be really sick from them and I can’t help you then-‘

‘I know. And I want them anyways.’

Sasha watched him with a disapproving look on her face then she sighed and turned around.

‘As a Healer I could just refuse to give them to you but I have a feeling you know how to get them anyways.’

Then she gave him a little bottle full of pills. Louis took them without a world and sank them into his pocket.

‘Thank you’ Louis whispered and the woman just waved at him rolling her eyes.

‘I still don’t like this idea though. Now out! I have many things to do.’ and with that she hurried back to her desk and grabbed the pen again, the brown book lying open before her eyes. The next second she was already in deep concentration. Louis took a last glance at her then quietly exited the room.

His first thought was to go back to his chamber and sleep a little more, but his brain wouldn’t let him rest, too many thoughts hunting him. His legs started to carry him towards the southern wing; it was time to explore the Palace a little better till he is here. The other day, he finally found a moon calendar and his escape plan was almost ready. Two weeks. Two weeks and the total lunar eclipse occur; in the darkness he could leave the Palace with ease. He just had to wait and till figure out how to steal his bag back.

The southern wing was full of empty rooms and storages; it was clear after a few turns as he got deeper, that this part of the Palace was out of use. A thick layer of dust sat on the paintings and the maids didn’t bothered putting fresh flower into the vases.

The decoration was older and more solid, but Louis liked it better somehow. After a while the noises died from behind him and the corridors lingered in quietness; only the Omega’s light steps echoed. It was refreshing and Louis found himself slowing down to enjoy it. Right before the corner a familiar symbol caught his eyes decorating a wooden door. The Royal motive was shabby from time but Louis could still recognise it. Why would they put this here, in the southern wing? Louis has only seen the symbol on the King’s and Prince’s chambers, so it didn’t make any sense.

Looking around to see no one is there; he put his hands on the door knob and pushed it down.

‘Of course.’ he hissed and stepped back; it was closed. He will ask Liam or Niall about it later, he wanted to eat something anyways. Probably some potato and some kind of meat. He was about to turn around when hurried footsteps and silent conversation hit his ears.

‘I’ve told you not to bother me during the day! And I also told you not to talk to me in public! No one can know we even know each other!’

‘I know sir, but this is very important. The Quail wants to finish the business today or it is cancelled.’

‘We agreed in the deadline! He should keep himself to it!’ 

‘He said we either do it today or he won’t pay.’

‘That bastard!’ Louis heard the low growling from much closer now. Quickly he hid behind the corner, holding his breathing back. The next turn was too far away he couldn’t reach it; maybe if he stays in the shadows motionless they will pass him unnoticed.

‘I knew he will only be trouble!’ said the voice and just now Louis realised he knew who it belongs to and he wasn’t even surprise. Who would have shady conversations at empty places if not Nick.

‘Should I call it off sir?’ asked the younger voice.

‘No. We can make it today, but it I want 50 more for the trouble. Tell him that.’

‘He won’t be happy.’

‘See if I care. Go and do not search for me till you don’t have the money! I will prepare the things!’

‘Yes sir.’

The voices were in a 10 meters radius and Louis tried to find a believable explanation if he get caught but nothing came to his mind. Just when he thought it is over the footsteps stopped then one pair hurried back to where it came from. Clinching of keys and the sound of an opening door cut through the silence. The Omega took a peek out from behind the corner just to catch Nick’s coat as he disappeared in the room. ‘Ooh so he had a key for the Royal symbol door!’ thought Louis and his suspicion only grew.

He would bet money on that the Alpha and the other were on to something bad but the sound of the closing door made it clear that he won’t get closer what is going on now.

Who is this Quail? And what does he want to buy from Nick? The black shadow came to his mind, what he saw a few days ago, it had to link up with these things. Quietly stepping out from the shadows he passed the door, taking a quick glance at the lock –it was just a simple type, Louis picked at least 20 of them in his life- he just needed his pass key. It was one of the few items from his stuff he knew the Prince closed in his cupboard-he got to get a glimpse of them when he brought fresh clothes- the Prince thinking it is just some useless lumber.

If he is lucky, the Alpha is out of his chamber and he can pick up the key without anyone even noticing he was there. The Palace’s staff got so used to him walking in and out of the Royal’s chamber- this heat situation added even more to the picture- that no one even looked at him when he turned towards the door. The two guards next to the walls, gave him an uninterested glance then continued their opened eyed sleep.

Louis stepped to the door and was about to push down the handle when a deep voice filtered through the wooden material.

‘Cornelius, what can I own the unexpected but pleasant visit?’ the Prince’s voice sent a shiver down on the Omega’s spine. He seriously needed to do something with the way his body reacted to the Alpha!

‘My majesty. I’m afraid my visit this time is not so pleasurable.’ the nervous voice was heard. It probably belonged to an older soldier but Louis could only guess.

‘I brought news about your Father.’

‘I read his letters. Our troops easily pushed back the enemy and he planned to strike the final attack. How did it go?’

‘My majesty- about the attack. Mine is the ungrateful task to tell that your Father has died in the battle ground. We were tricked, the enemy’s troops were 3 times bigger than we expected. They sneaked into our camp and by the time we noticed them it was too late-‘

Heavy silence filled the air. Louis stepped back his mouth hanging open. The King is dead.

‘My majesty, please accept my sincere condolences. Your Father was a great man and even greater ruler.’

After a few second of silence Cornelius continued.

‘I know it shouldn’t go like this, but I’m afraid we don’t have much time for graving. My majesty- you are now King.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Nick? What do you think?


End file.
